I Bet My Life
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy knew something was wrong about the new dinosaur when she hacked into her Dad's email and saw the tickets for the Indominus Rex. So she went to Tony to cause some mischief, she should've known better, because now she's way over her head.
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing

chapter one

* * *

"I read your email, you got two free tickets to Jurassic World's newest attraction." Darcy stated over the phone as she sorted through her own email.

Dr. Ian Malcolm sighed and she pictured that he was pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when she brings of the park. "You hacked my email?"

"I have been since I was older enough to understand binary codes." She replied as she deleted some old emails. "So are you going to go? Sounds deadly." She smirked.

"You couldn't pay me enough to go back on that island. I don't care if Sarah went back, I don't care if they paid me a millions of dollars."

"What about Kelly?" She asked him. "She went to Site B. Or what if I went to the Island?"

"Darcy Annabeth Lewis-Malcolm." He broke out her full name. "Don't you dare go on those Islands."

She broke out into a grin. Dr. Ian Malcolm was her father, though her mother raised her most of her life. They divorced when Darcy was a baby and her parents never gotten along all that well, but Darcy loved her dad and she loved to harass him for stories about the Park. "Come on, they haven't had an incident since, well the last one." She looked over her notes for the next meeting with Pepper.

"Exactly, they're due for one." He replied.

She snorted. "Dad." She opened up his email and looked through the message. "The Indominus Rex." She hummed. "I wonder what I can find out about it. What InGen is hiding about it?"

"Darcy." Ian warned.

"You always say life finds a way Dad, this is me, finding a way." She smirked into the phone.

"They'll know you're there." He stated. "And they'll come for you."

She snorted. "I'm protected by F.R.I.D.A.Y, right F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Of course Ms. Lewis." The Ai stated. "Shall I inform Mr. Stark of your mischief?"

Darcy paused and thought of it for a moment. "If you have to think about it, you shouldn't do it." Her Dad stated.

"I'm going to do it anyway." She replied. "Is he doing important Science!?" Darcy asked the AI.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. paused for a moment before informing Darcy. "Sir said that when you are done talking to your Father he will see down in the shop. Mischief will begin in twenty minutes."

Darcy cackled. "Oh I love this job."

"I'm calling your Mother." He stated.

"Call Sarah first." Darcy stated. "You know you miss her, and she'll tell you that I'm right. Sticking it to InGen is a wonderful idea."

He sighed. "If this works, I want you home for Christmas."

"Jokes on you, I was already going to be home." She replied.

"I will come up to New York and ground you young lady."

She smiled and laughed. "I'll be careful, love you Dad."

"Be safe and call your sister, she'll lonely since her husband Steven went overseas." He stated.

"I'll call her later today." She promised and hung up. She read through the email again and frowned, something felt wrong about the new dinosaur and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Tony stated as Darcy walked into his shop.

"Mischief managed." As she set the coffee on the desk right next to his hand, the closest so far that she's gotten to him allowing her to hand him something. He snatched it up before her hand even left it cup, she counted it as a win.

"So what are we doing today? Robbing banks? Saving Shamu?" He swiveled in his chair as he watched her type on his tablet bringing up the screen. The email from her Dad pop up. "Hacking into your Dad's account? Does he have porn?"

"I already checked, he knows better to keep it on the computer, besides, he and Sarah are going pretty good." She replied with a shrug.

Tony stared up at her with a smirk. "I thought you did Political Science?"

"I also have a Masters in IT." She replied. "It's just under my full name, I dropped the second last name because of InGen. I don't like them sniffing around me."

"Uh-uh. F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"On it boss." The AI pulled up Darcy's history, both under Darcy Lewis and under Darcy Lewis-Malcolm, daughter of Elizabeth Lewis and Dr. Ian Malcolm. GED at 16, earned a Master's degree in IT, a PHD in paleontology and then a BS in political Science.

"Oh my god, you're a dino kid."

She snorted and opened up the email she needed. "We are hacking into Jurassic World."

"Does Daddy want revenge?" He asked her with a maniac smile.

She rolled her eyes and enlarged the info about the new dinosaur. "Indominus Rex is going to be unveiled in May and they already pre-sold tickets."

"Simon gave Pepper and me free ones, what of it?"

"I want to know what it is." She looked at him. "It sounds deadly and it sounds like something InGen would do to create a weapon."

He frowned and looked at the email. "So you want to hack into their servers, honey badger around for information." His finger tapped the side of his coffee cup as he took a drink of it slowly. He sighed contently and smiled. "I like it. And we could wager him for it."

"What?" Darcy stared at him. "No."

"Yes, we get the park if it goes off and kills people, if not then he gets something that he wants, I don't know. Captain America for the day." He smirked evilly.

"I don't think Steve will go for that." Darcy stared at him. "Tony." She pinched her nose, just like her Dad does when she gets to him and sighs. "Why don't we make a deal with him?"

He groaned like a five year old and looked at her. "I'm listening."

She gave him a pointed look that a teacher would give a student. "You're all about saving the world and I'm not talking about the Avenging. I'm talking about going green and helping the Earth."

He kicked his chair away and looked away from her as he sipped his coffee. "So?"

"They have the technology and the science! to recreate dinosaurs, so why don't we find a way to partner with them and see if we can't being back other extinct animals, or ones on the extinct species list. They can be cultivated on the island or one near it with scientists that can be trusted and then partner with governments around the world, we replenish them into sanctuaries where they can't be hunted or killed."

He thought about it and nodded. "That's not a bad idea Lewis-Malcolm."

"You can just say Darcy. Dad only breaks out the full name when I'm in trouble." She stated. "So you want to hack them?"

"Hell, let's do it." He set his coffee down. "You brought me coffee, we're going to fight a dinosaur, it'll be fun." He smirked at her. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. music please."

* * *

A few weeks later Darcy shifted uneasily in her seat of the helicopter as she and Tony flew to the control center of Jurassic World. "Dad is going to kill me." She whispered.

Tony snorted. "If the dinos don't do it first." He smirked at her. "Don't worry, funeral costs are covered by SI."

"I hate you so much right now. I should've gone to Pepper." She whispered as she closed her eyes as the helicopter descended.

"Then we wouldn't be having this much fun." He replied in a hushed tone. He looked out the window to see Simone Masrani standing near the door leading in from the landing pad with a red haired woman. "Look, he's got himself a Pepper."

Darcy opened her eyes and looked out the window. "That's Claire Dearing, she's the Park Operations Manager. Graduated from Stanford, oldest child, parents are deceased."

"You were supposed to hack the site, not the people Lewis." Tony stated as one of the crew chiefs opened the doors when the helicopter landed.

"You got to know the playing field." She stated loudly as she grabbed her bag and got off first and he followed her. They met Simon and Claire halfway.

"Tony Stark and you brought your assistant?" Simon smiled down at her. "I was sure you would bring Pepper with you."

Tony smiled at him. "This is Darcy. She's the official Avenger Handler, we're not trusted to go off alone by ourselves and Pep couldn't come with me." He nodded to Claire who watched from the side.

"This is Claire Dearing, my Park Operations Manager." Simon introduced them. "She can give you a tour if you would like."

"Actually, I wanted to talk business with you." Tony looked at him. He turned to Darcy who nodded and then back at Simon. "You have somewhere we can talk just the three of us?"

Simon nodded and led them inside. He allowed Claire go about her day as he led them into his office. "So what would you like to discuss?"

"You have a new dinosaur premiering this May?" Darcy started as she choose to stand. Tony and Simon sat down in the chairs by the desk. "Indominus Rex."

Simon looked up at her, confused for a moment and then at Tony. "Yes, we've also sold some tickets. I've given out a few free ones. You and Pepper have them as well." Tony nodded. "What is the problem?"

"It's deadly." Darcy stated. "I bet that before you even open her exhibit, she'll break out and she will kill people."

"I'd put a wager on it." Tony stated as he stared at Simon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Simon asked.

Darcy sighed and lifted up her bag to pull out a file. "Let's start this again. This is our proposal. We would like to form a partnership with Masrani Group and the Stark Foundation to help the Earth." She handed him the packet. "You have the technology and the research, we have the funds and the connections, we would like to form a sanctuary for replenish the extinct species list."

Simon looked at her before he opened the file and looked over the information, he read through the page before turning it over to the next one. "What you are proposing, we would need another Island to house these animals on until they could be given to their rightful governments, and then they would need medical care that we do not have here." He read through the file. "You have plans for that. Vets picked out, land ideal in countries needed for the animals." He closed the file and looked at them. "You had this planned extremely well before coming to me, why?"

"Now, we're back to the deadly animal in your petting zoo." Tony stated.

Darcy sighed and looked at her boss and then back at Simon who was looking at her. "Because your park is always going to be in danger of being a threat to human life, it's in the name, Jurassic World. You can take all the precautions that you want. But that Indominus Rex, is deadly and she is smart, you made her that way." She stared back at him. "She will find a way out. So this, will help take the burn out of the fire. If we can get this off the ground, or at least in the works, to show that you want to put as much back into the Earth as much as the joy you want to give its people. It'll be something."

"That's really sweet Lewis." Tony replied.

Darcy tilted her head in annoyance. "I normally have Pepper for business meetings." She told Simon.

"I can believe that." Simon smiled at her. "But he has a good point and so do you. I will look this over with my lawyers and I will have a contract sent over to you by the end of this week." He looked at Tony. "What made you think to look into my Dinosaur?"

"You sent tickets to my Dad." Darcy stated

Simon looked at her then at Tony. Both she and Tony made a face. "Ew." They both stated.

"No, Dr. Ian Malcolm, he's my Dad." Darcy stated. "My name is Darcy Lewis-Malcolm."

Simon's eyes widened. "Oh, that explained it. We looked into you, I was very interested in hiring you Ms. Malcolm."

"Just Darcy is fine." She replied but he didn't hear her because he already turned to Tony.

"Perhaps a wager should be in order." Simon stated as he stood up.

"What?" Darcy looked at them both as Tony smirked and stood up to match him.

"Your park if anyone dies because of the newbie." Tony stated.

"Ms. Malcolm if no one does within six months on either side of the reveal." Simon stated.

Tony paused as Darcy stared at them. "No, don't I have a say in this?" She asked them.

"Shh." Tony hushed her. "We're making history here, we're getting ourselves a theme park." He reached his hand out and actually shook Simon's hand. "Deal."

"Deal." Simon agreed.

"I hate you." Darcy whispered as she glared at Tony. "You were supposed to give him Captain America for a day."

"You're better." Simon stated. "Much better."

"I should've just told Pepper." She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing

* * *

The ride back on the helicopter to the airport was stiff, awkward and full of tension. "Well that went according to plan." Tony stated.

"You better not speak to me." Darcy stated as she worked on her tablet. "You're in time out."

He stared at her, brow arched. "You're not serious Kid?"

She glared at him over her glasses and then looked back at her tablet to ignore him. Her jaw was clenched and she kept fisting her left hand as she scrolled through her tablet.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. how much longer until we get to the plane?" Tony asked his phone.

"Ms. Darcy asked me not to speak to you Sir, you are in time out." The AI sounded amused.

Tony sighed and glared at Darcy who continued to ignore him as she got more absorbed into the information on her tablet. "That's dirty."

When they finally landed back at the Avenger facility Darcy stormed past him, seething. "Would you talk to me?" Tony shouted at her as they walked into the common room. "I said I was sorry, I actually apologized, but he was the one who started the wager." He glared at Darcy. The others looked up from they were doing and stiffened.

Darcy spun on her heel and glared at Tony. "You gave him the idea Tony!" She shouted at him. "I'd wager on it." She mimicked his voice.

"I don't sound like that." He told her. "And besides this whole thing is your plan. All of it Dr. Lewis- Malcolm. We both know that dino is going to go on a rampage like a teenager with daddy's credit card and it will kill people."

"She." Darcy seethed.

"What?" Tony looked at her.

"The Indominus Rex is a she." Darcy pulled out her tablet and pulled up the information she was looking at earlier. "It finished downloading while we were in the meeting." She stated calmly, it was all the biological information about the Indominus Rex. The makeup and history of it. The others stared up at it in awe, this was their first time hearing about Darcy and Tony's pet project. "A T-rex base, because that wouldn't be scary enough. They mixed in cuttlefish, tree frog, and." She frowned. "Velociraptor." She glared at Tony. "She has the ability to camouflage, regulate her body temperature and she's intelligent, and from the notes, she can sense thermal signatures. So yay. InGen created a Dino zoid."

"Are you sure this isn't something HYDRA wouldn't do?" Steve asked as he moved to stand next to Darcy.

"This is InGen, they've always been like this." Darcy stated numbly.

"So what's the plan?" Tony asked her.

She scoffed. "They're plan, for when she's escapes?" She looked up the holo-monitors and sighed. "Send ACU units after her with non-lethal weapons."

"What?" Steve asked, outrage. "She'll kill them."

Darcy nodded. "They put over $60 million into her. It'll be asking you to kill Bucky." She looked up at him. "Could you do it?" He stiffened and she quickly looked away. "They'll start closing the parts of the parks closest to her down, maybe they'll call ferries. But I doubt."

"Why wouldn't they?" Wanda asked.

"They would never open again." Darcy answered. "They have a high power weapon, they can put that on the helicopter and use that is she gets too far." She sighed. "But honestly, she needs something." She stared at the picture of the dinosaur and enlarged it to examine it. "More teeth?" She whispered.

"Glad you're actually putting your doctorate to good use." Tony muttered.

"You're still in time out." She spat back. "You had no right to offer me up like that, you were supposed to offer up Captain America for the day."

"What?" Steve looked up and glared at Tony.

"It isn't my fault that Simon wanted to poach you! How was I supposed to know?" Tony asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Darcy whispered. She looked through the notes of the Indominus. "She ate her sibling when she was younger, so wasn't socialized. So she doesn't really know what she is, let alone where she's at on the food chain. People are going to die." She looked at Tony. "We've should've done something more. Why didn't we? We were right there." She asked in a broke whisper.

"Hey." Tony reached out and pulled her into a hug. "He's sending over a contract this week, I'll talk to him then. We'll figure something out." He comforted her. "It isn't your fault." He patted her head. "But for the time being, just think about how pissed your Dad is going to be when finds out that you went on the Island."

She pushed him away. "You suck, Tony!" She turned and stormed away as her phone started ringing. She looked down at her phone and saw it was her Dad. "You son of a bitch Stark!"

"Don't put me in time out next time!" He cackled.

"Hey Dad? What's up?" Darcy answered the phone as she flipped Tony off. She left the room leaving Tony there with the others.

"I want to know what is going on." Steve stated, arms crossed as he glared at Tony.

"It's a Marauders thing, you prefects just wouldn't understand." Tony smirked at him.

"I understand that reference." Steve stated. "Darcy bought me the books."

"Damn."

* * *

It was a very busy week that had Darcy groveling to her Dad, her sending expensive camera equipment to Sarah and chocolate to Kelly all because they were upset about her go to Jurassic World when she promised that she wouldn't. Now, she didn't make that promise a second time. She narrowly avoided because the Avengers were called out and she had to get to work. She was luckily that happened three times this week or that excuse would never fly with her family, she was so happy that she worked here.

By Friday afternoon, she entered the boardroom set up for the meeting between Pepper, Tony and another business partner when she saw that it was Simon Masrani. "Mr. Masrani." She smiled at him.

"Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." He stood up to greet her. "I was rereading your proposal and I quite enjoy it. I had wished you had come to work for us, how did you manage to evade us, I wish to know."

"It's just Darcy, and I dropped Malcolm. And I don't really use the whole Doctor when I'm not in my field." She explained. "And I'm never in my field here."

"Then you are wasted here." Simon smiled at her.

"Oh we're not wasted enough around here." Tony stated as he and Pepper entered the room. "Pepper prefers an actual work environment."

Darcy rolled her eyes and stepped back so Pepper and Tony could greet Simon. "Pleasure to see you again, Pepper, Stark."

"Always, now have you've gotten a look at our proposal?" Tony asked him.

"I have." Simon nodded and turned to Pepper as all four of them sat around the table. "I understand it that you were busy when they came to me."

"I was, but Darcy had given me the file before she left and I agree, I think it will be beneficial for both you and the Avengers to show all of us giving back more than just money to the Earth." Pepper looked over at Darcy who smiled at her. Pepper turned back to Simon who was staring at Darcy. "I think with Jurassic World's technology and research capabilities and our funds and connections we can revive the Earth back into something good."

"And all of this because you looked into my new Dinosaur Ms. Lewis."

Darcy smiled at him, well he didn't call her Malcolm. "She's a beautiful but deadly beast and if there's one thing Mr. Masrani my Dad has always taught me, drilled into my head is, life finds a way. That and don't trust InGen." She gave him a look. "And I don't, and that's why I never came to work with you. Is because of them, it's not a dinosaur, they've created a weapon."

"Be it, a cheesy 80's sci-fi, Hitler riding a dinosaur kind of a weapon." Tony muttered.

"I see." Simon looked between the three of them. "And what will you do with the Park if she gets out, it'll be yours."

Pepper and Tony both looked at Darcy for an answer, curious, because they could tell the question was not directed to them. "I would turn it into a research facility, let the animals continue to live. Bring the trainers back, we still have too much to learn, and we can use the Island as our base of operations for the Earth Revival Project. They have rights, the dinosaurs, they have souls, just like we do, and just because they were extinct millions of years ago doesn't mean anything. We brought them back, they're here now and we can't just kill them, that's murder." She looked at Tony and Pepper. "That's their sanctuary, and I think we should protect them like Site B and continue with Earth Revival from there." She looked at Simon. "It's the best course of action."

"Without InGen?" He asked.

"Certainly." She replied. "We could use a mixture of SI, S.H.I.E.L.D agents that we trust and maybe run through some training Avengers." She looked at Tony and Pepper who looked thoughtful. "Besides, I'm sure not all of InGen is bad, it's like how all of S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't HYDRA." She shrugged.

Simon smiled at her. "You've given me a lot of food for thought my dear." He waved in his lawyers. "I have the contracts for you to sign, your lawyers already looked them over."

Darcy's eyes widened at the thickness of her contract and looked at Tony and Pepper's. "Why is theirs smaller?"

"Because it is your idea." Tony stated with a smirk and Pepper eyes him curiously as she looked through her own packet just to be sure. "Of course yours is bigger."

Darcy nodded slowly and took the pen from the lawyer and signed where they told her to. She felt like she was signing her life away, it took forever. Pepper and Tony were done for five minutes before she was done. She finally capped the pen and turned to the others. "Anyone hungry?" She asked.

Tony smirked at her. "Why don't you and Pepper go and get us a table somewhere, Simon and I will meet you there."

Pepper gave him a look before standing up. "Don't talk shop too long boys." She gave a smile to Simon before she and Darcy left the room.

Tony turned to Simon as they lawyers gathers the paperwork up to be filed away. "You just signed your company over to her didn't you?"

Simon smiled as he flicked his eyes to the closed door. "How long do you think until she notices?"

"She'll be pissed." Tony stated. "I'm impressed." He smirked. "You found a way to steal her away and give her the park all in one go."

Simon gave him a friendly smirk. "I've researched Dr. Lewis-Malcolm and she has potential to be something great, do you really think that you are helping her by keeping her here?" He stood up and nodded to Stark. "The company only goes to her in the event of my death. And the Indominus Rex has not killed anyone yet."

"Key word, yet Simon. Times still ticking." Tony glared up at him.

"It appears so." He gestured to the door. "Shall we, we have a lunch with some lovely ladies."


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing

* * *

"Dad, I'll be fine." Darcy stated into the phone as she boarded the new SI ferry to the now closed Jurassic World. "Dad. It's for work."

"It was for work for me to Darcy, and it almost killed me, twice." He stated.

"To be fair, I'm only going to one of the Islands." She replied as she popped a sea sickness pill just in case and drank some water as she settled herself in. She was one of the first batch going on the island since it closed three weeks ago and she was excited, scared shitless. But excited. "Dad, there will be professionals there and I'll be fine. I'll call when I can okay. I'm not going off to war." She smiled into the phone.

"That's not funny Darcy." He groaned and she imagined that he was pinching his nose again.

"Dad, I survived three alien invasions and I work with the Avengers. I will be safe. Love you."

"Love you too." He replied slowly. "Be safe."

"Try and stop me." She replied and hung up. She sighed and leaned against the railing as a few stragglers ran to catch the ferry before they pushed off. This was her life now.

...

She walked around with her tablet as she took notes at what needed to be fixed. There were already builders working on the main structures, either tearing them down or trying to salvage them. She wrote down a few notes in the note pad section when someone called her name. She looked up to see Steve there. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, you came to help out?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Couldn't pass up a chance to see the dinosaurs."

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, we have clean up soldier. So get to it." She pointed to the cleanup crew working on the main strip. "I'm going to get a ride around the Island and check around to see if everything is okay, get a lay of the land."

He frowned at her. "Be careful, I hear one of the Raptors are still out."

She gave him a look. "Well, I'll take a gun and a strong man with me." She gave him a wink. "I'll check up on the control center before I leave." She gave him a two finger salute before walking off.

"See you at chow time!" He called after her.

"Oh god! Don't call it that!" She shouted back with a laugh and a wave. It took her a ten minute hike to get up to control center with all the construction detours, and it was hot, and she was sure she smelt bad, but the building had AC, so she was happy. She walked into the room and smiled at the lone guy working with all the computers. "You the lone ranger?"

He turned to look at her, his mustache hiding his quirky smile. "I guess I am, how can I help you?"

"I'm Darcy, and I'm here to help."

"Help in here specifically, or the Park in general?" He asked her.

She blinked and frowned. "Have you signed your contract yet?"

He nodded at her. "Yea, sure. That's why I'm here."

She smiled. "I wasn't sure. I'm Dr. Darcy Lewis-Malcolm. New owner."

"Oh shit." He stood hastily and wiped his palms on his pants. "I'm sorry."

"Just Darcy is fine. Everyone is so hung up on the title, it gets weird and this way I get to walk around and get to know people before we open."

"We're opening again." He looked shocked.

"Not as a park." She assured him. "As a research facility." She smiled. "I was working with Tony Stark and Mr. Masrani on a project, Earth Revival, and it was using the tech and research here to help bring back animals almost on the extinct species list."

"Oh like Elephants, the Snub nosed monkey, things like that." Lowery stated. "I'm Lowery by the way."

Darcy smiled at him and nodded. "Exactly and it's a pleasure Lowery." She shook his hand. "Now, I have to run around the Island today to get a lay of the land, and meet the staff. Do you have a walkie talkie?"

"Yea sure." He walked over to a wall and opened it to reveal several of them. "Here, and you should do the Island tomorrow, or at least part of it. Because, it's already late. And Blue is out there and we don't know where she is. Owen is looking for her still but he can't find her."

"Owen?" Darcy blinked. "Her handler?"

Lowery nodded. "He trained the four of them since they hatched, but three of them died taking on the Indominus and he sent her off when they won. He's been searching for her since he came back last week."

She arched a brow. She knew some of the original staff has been back for a week, but she didn't know that some had that kind of dedication. "And what of Ms. Dearing?"

"She stayed state side." Lowery stated. "I think part of the agreement with the lawyers was eventually she can come back to the park, but she can't work here anymore."

"Well, that's a two sided blade." She muttered. "Thanks the help and your service but don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"I know." He agreed. "Well, here you go boss." He handed her the walkie talkie. "It's charged, just bring it back when you're done and tomorrow we can do it again."

"Lowery, this is going to be a beautiful friendship." She smiled at him.

He smiled at her before turning back to his computers. "Here to please."

She hooked the device to her pants and walked out of the room. She walked out of the building and looked down at her tablet and took a left. She looked up to watch where she was going. She walked over to the parked jeeps and got in. She started it up and drove off towards the old park. She listened to the GPS on her tablet as she thought back to the old stories from her Dad with a smile. When she finally reached it she was sad to see it in ruins, she had heard the stories from the reports of the Indominus tearing through it on the way the too atrium. She sighed and got out of the jeep with her tablet and took a few pictures of the ruins as she walked around broken building, careful of where she stepped.

She looked up when she heard a noise and she barely has time to move when something came at her. She jumped to the side and stared to see a Raptor staring hungrily at her. "Blue." She stated loudly and the Raptor tilted its head at her. Darcy's heart pounded in her chest as she fought to breathe, where the hell was the Raptor handler when you needed him? "Blue." She stated again loudly as the Raptor moved slightly on her hind legs, like she was ready to pounce. "Hell no!" Darcy shouted and the Raptor stilled. "No!" Darcy glared at the beast.

The Raptor chirped at her.

"You will not attack me!" Darcy ordered her. "You will turn and walk back into the forest and leave me alone." Her voice was steady with false bravado and she prayed that the Raptor couldn't tell. She was not going to die on her first day here.

The Raptor chirped at her and tilted her head as she brought her body to full length as she stared down at her. She continued to chirp and whistle at Darcy like she was trying to communicate with her.

"Blue." Darcy stated again. "Look at me." The Raptor turned and looked at her. "I know you've been alone for a long time, you miss the others." Another chirp, an agreement Darcy guessed. "But you need to go back home. You're not safe out here alone."

The Raptor looked at her and chirped before turned away from her. She chirped once more before she raced off into the trees. Darcy watched her leave and waited five whole Mississippi's before she let out the breath she was holding. She reached for the walkie talkie on her belt and called Lowery. "Hey Lowery?"

"Yea Darcy?" He spoke.

"I just met Blue." She scanned the trees as she picked up her shattered tablet and got back into the jeep. "Out back by the old Park."

"Oh shit, really, I'll tell Owen." He paused. "Are you okay?"

"I think she might like me." She whispered as she closed and locked the door, not like that'll do much good, against a Raptor. "Please tell me there's Tequila on this Island?" She asked as she started the jeep. She looked around one last time to see Blue looking at her through the tree line. "I need a bottle of it."

* * *

Darcy stared at the man barking out orders like he owned the place with annoyance. He was the new head of security and she wondered if she could fire him. He was InGen, hired by Hoskins but not one of his, but still an asshole. And he was being a dick in Darcy's opinion. She sat down in Margarita-Ville with Lowery for lunch, Steve left to go home a few days before and she missed him. He would've punch the guy in the face. Lowery wouldn't.

"I would take offense to that." Lowery stated as he stabbed his food with his fork. "But I won't. Why doesn't the Boss just fire him?" He arch his eyebrow at her.

"Shut up." She glared at him. She shifted her left arm, still sore from when Blue scratched her. She didn't noticed it at the time and maybe that was part of the reason Blue had respected her. "Maybe the Boss doesn't have anyone to replace him with." She glared at the man as he continued to bark orders. "God I hate him."

"Randal Skinner." Lowery stated as he followed his looks. "If you keep looking at him, he's going to think that you like him." He smirked as Darcy shuddered.

"So is there a reason that Owen Grady's file doesn't have a picture?" She asked him as she took a bite of her burger. "Is it because he's hot?"

Lowery gave her a look. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh my god." She laughed. "Seriously, you're trolling me." She almost choked on her drink as she tried to swallow her bite of burger. "You think that I'll think he's hot, so you didn't put a picture."

"I just think that you Alpha'd his Beta and he's an Alpha and two Alphas can clash." He replied as he took another bite.

"So Smoakin' Papa Raptor." Darcy wiggled her brows at her friend.

"Don't do that." He set his fork down and stared at her. "Never do that again. Please."

"Hottie McRaptor Daddy?" She smirked at him.

"No." He groaned.

"If you would've just put a picture, I would've just said he's hot, been over it and moved on." She stated. "I work with the Avengers, I've seen Thor naked. What does Owen Grady got that will get me going?" She leaned over the table to ask in a whisper.

"I'm never eating lunch with you again." He told her. "I don't care if you are paying."

She laughed.

* * *

Darcy got out of the jeep at the Raptor paddock and looked around, there weren't that many people around. Just a few of the handlers that were required to be there and the security team. She glanced at them before she walked around the paddock, she looked at the ground around it, checking for security issues, seeing how high it was. She remembered how tall Blue was and she wondered if she could claw her way into the paddock or her way out. She remembered her Dad's stories about the original paddock and frowned. "What are you doing here?" A voice called out. Darcy internally groaned because she already knew who it was, Skinner.

She turned and faced him. "I'm checking the integrity of the paddock, seeing it needs to be replaced." She told him

He sneered at her. "Why don't you go worry about other stuff?" He ordered her as he reached out to grab her. Darcy narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed his wrist before he could grab her and used a move the Natasha taught her and twist his wrist, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Never touch a woman without her permission." She told him. She slammed his wrist against the wall of the paddock and heard a crack. "And if I ever hear you threaten someone again like I did earlier today, I will have your skin, Skinner." She stepped over his body as he slid to the ground. His men rushed over to him as the two main Raptor trainers watched her. She smiled up at him as she turned to see the InGen men help Skinner up and into the jeep to be taken to medical.

"That was pretty sweet." One of the handlers stated as he walked over to her. "Where'd you learn that? Military?"

She smirked and shook her head. "The Black Widow." She told him as they watch the jeep leave. "He's such a dick, I'm slightly hoping that he gets eaten by Blue or something."

The man behind her shook slightly with laughter. "Well it wouldn't be the first time head of InGen security was eaten by the Raptors."

She smiled and continued to watch the road but stuck her hand back to him. "Darcy."

"Owen Grady." He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly.

"Shit." She froze and turned to face him. She got a good look at him and he was attractive, very. "You're Blue's Dad. Hottie McRaptor Daddy."

"Uh, I've never been called that before." He told her. He was smirking at her, eye twinkling with amusement. He glanced down with her arm and froze. "You the one who saw Blue."

She looked down at her arm. "Oh, yea, she says hello." She smiled up at him.

He looked at her amazed. "She didn't eat you or anything?"

"I think she wanted to, she chirped at me, but I talked to her, told her no. Told her to come home." Darcy looked down and realized that they were still holding hands. She blushed.

Owen looked down to and smiled before he pulled his hands away. "She must've liked you."

"I guess so." She nodded.

"Darcy, Skinner is in medical." Lowery's voice sounded through the talkie.

Darcy sighed and picked up the talkie. "I know. Maybe have a word with the Boss, see about finding a replacement."

"Really?" Lowery asked. "Awesome. I'll let Skinner know when they're done setting his wrist."

"So you're on personal terms with the Boss?" Owen asked her. "No one's really seen him."

She smirked and laughed. "Lowery and I are yeah. We're his eyes and ears. I help run the Park for him and Lowery does controls." She tucked the talkie back into her pants and turned to get into the jeep. "Maybe try some scent drills with Blue, with maybe your scents. Start far away and then bring her back to the paddock. And if I were you, for safety, don't stay in your trailer. Until she's caught." She shrugged. "She's alone and she's scared, as a pack animal being isolated like that could damage her mind."

Owen stared at her before nodding. "Yea, I'll give it a try."

Darcy gave him a smile and hopped into her Jeep and started it up. "Keep it up Owen, you're doing a good job. Let me know if you need anything." She waved and turned the jeep around and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing

* * *

Darcy set next to Lowery in the control room, swerving back and forth in her chair. "He's so hot." She smirked at him.

"Oh look, your Dad's calling. Hi Dr. Malcolm." Lowery brought up the screen with Ian's face. "Please talk to your daughter."

Darcy rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hey Dad, how's the teaching job?"

"When were you going to tell me that Dr. Lewis-Malcolm is now the new owner and leader of Jurassic World?" He asked her. "You said that you were just going there for work."

"It is work." She replied. "I'm working, Lowery, aren't we working?" She asked the man next to her.

"I'm not getting involved."

"Wise man." Ian stated as he glared at his daughter. "Stark made a press released that the Masrani-Stark Foundation with the help of a Dr. Lewis-Malcolm, first name redacted for her safety, is starting a new project on Isla Nublar." He glared at her. "So, what do you have to say for yourself Darcy?"

"I broke the hand of the head of security of InGen earlier today." She stated proudly. "He was a dick, and tried to touch me, so I broke it."

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm proud of you sweetie, I really am. But I want you off that Island on the first ferry. Your mother is going to kill me."

"Dad, I'm 29." Darcy stated. "I'm not a kid." She looked up at him through the screen. "This isn't like this time where Tim and Lex from the first Park, or Kelly where she was attacked by the Raptors. I'm fine. I'm not leaving."

Lowery looked between Darcy and the screen and felt awkward as he played with his dinosaurs.

Ian stared at his daughter and sighed. "Alright, but just call me every few days and promise me that you'll stay safe. You're still coming home for Christmas?"

"That's the plan Stan." She smiled at him.

"I'd love to hear about this new project sometime." He told her. "Call me."

"I will, love you." She signed off and set back in her chair. "God that could've gone better."

"We've could've told him that you met Blue." Lowery told her.

She gave him and look. "Do that and I will constantly talk about Dino Dad of the year."

"I hate you." He muttered as he turned back to his computer. "Don't you have an office to go to, assistants to hire and a Park to run?"

"Lawyers." She explained. "They've planted a man so everyone thinks there is a Boss behind the curtain when really." She smiled and winked.

"So Stark's running them in circles while you're here building a staff that you can trust." Lowery stated as he checked the life lines of the dinosaurs. "That makes sense, you're a very behind the scenes kind of person."

"I'm sure to be insulted." Darcy stated as she thought about it.

"You're a doctor in Paleontology and yet you didn't want to work here. You don't go by your full name and you only introduce yourself by your first name." Lowery told her.

"That's because I don't want people to look at me and realize that I'm the Boss."

"Well shit." A voice spoke behind them.

The turned around to see Owen standing there watching them. "Shit indeed." Lowery answered. "Cover is blown."

Darcy grew pale as she nodded, she stared up at Owen who watched her carefully. "Owen Grady."

"Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." He answered.

She scrunched her nose. "It's just Darcy, or Darcy Lewis, I dropped the Malcolm years ago."

"Why?" Owen asked her.

"Because of InGen." She replied as sighed as her tablet dinged. She looked down at it to see the files had uploaded. "If you're going to be on the Batman secret, you might as well help." She told him. She loaded the files up on the big screen. "These are the new candidates for the new head of security."

"Why am I on there?" Owen asked as he stepped up to stand in front of them. He read through his file and then looked back at her, she was reading through it too.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. must've thought you were a good choice, Tony and Steve must've approved it." She replied.

Lowery snorted. "Alphas." He coughed.

Darcy reached over and pinched his arm. "If you can't say it loud enough for the class to hear you, don't say it at all."

Lowery glared at her. "I said Alphas."

She glared at him. "Well." She huffed.

"Do you two want to clue me into what you're talking about?" Owen asked as he watched them.

"She Alpha'd your beta." Lowery stated with a smiled as he sorted through the other files. "Jones won't do. He's scared of the Triceratops. I don't what it is. But scares the shit out of him."

She snorted and crossed him off the list. "I don't want them to be scared of them, I want them to care for the animals, both dinosaurs and the ones were going to create."

"Whoa, hold up. What are you creating?" Owen glared at her.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Lowery asked Owen. "Earth Revival. It's a project between the Masrani Group and Stark Foundation with the help of one Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." He gestured to Darcy who was busy reading through the files on her tablet. "To use the technology and research of Jurassic World and the funding and connections of SI to help bring back some of the species on the endangered or extinct lists."

"And do what with them?" Owen asked.

"We have another island close by that they can live on until they are healthy and old enough, then they'll go to their respective homes and government to sanctuaries to be protected. They will not be hunted or killed." Darcy looked up from her Tablet. "We came to Simon Masrani months before his death with this proposal when I hacked into your site after the announcement about the Indominus tickets being sold."

He stared at her grimly. "So you knew about the Indominus."

She stiffened and nodded. "He wouldn't let us do anything about it. Told us not to worry, that he had it handled." She set her tabled down and stared at Owen. "Life finds a way. And so did she, InGen used her as a weapon, Hoskins used your Raptors as weapons. And I want to make sure that whoever we find to take over the head of security knows that they are animals. They live and they breathe, they love, they mate, sleep, eat, just us humans do."

Owen stared at her before nodding, he turned to the screen and looked at it. "Smith, Scott, and Martinez might be good. I know them personally. You could put them through a trial run, see how they go."

"Why not you?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm a Raptor handler, my duty is to Blue. Her alone."

"Have you thought about other Raptors?" Darcy asked him.

He stared at her in shock and he could see Lowery staring at her in shock. "You're kidding me right?"

"It's a thought, but Blue might feel better once we get her back with company, and it might take a while." She frowned. "And Owen, what if when we do get her back, she's to far gone, we have to worry about that too. I'm hoping for the best, because she seemed." She paused. "I can't judge her on a scale because I don't know how she normally is, but either way, she might need you more now."

"See, I can't be Head of security."

"But how badass would that be, HOS with a Raptor?" Darcy asked him with a smirk.

..

* * *

Darcy walked down to the labs with a coffee in her hands, her trusted talkie in the back of her pants and her tablet in the crook of her arm. The doors opened up to her and she took a deep breath and smiled. "I missed the lab air."

A lab tech nearby snorted. "You must be Darcy."

"Indeedy I am." She bounded down to him. "How's the minions?" She asked him.

He looked up and around to all the busy scientists and lab techs before looking down at her. "Busy, so I hear we're working on some near stuff."

"Not just dinos no." She nodded. "Tyler right?" She asked him. "Tyler McSmith, Princeton, second in your class. Only failed one class."

He arched a brow. "You know your stuff."

"You bet your ass I do." She sipped her coffee. "Some of the scientists will be working on the E.R project, the others will just keep working on Jurassic stuff."

"What about Wu?" Tyler asked. "He took off with some of the DNA for most of our stuff."

"We're tracking him down and anyone who is selling anything connected to the Park will be brought to justice. They won't get far." She assured him.

"Is it true, that we're trying for another batch of Raptors?" He asked her as he walked with her through the lab, she looked at each station and smiled at the scientists. She tried not to disturb their work as she noted what they were working on.

"Yea, for when we catch Blue, I think it'll be best that she have sisters again so she won't be lonely."

"But won't she eat them?" Tyler asked her.

Darcy hummed. "There's that possibility but if Owen can get her comfortable again with him, I don't see how we couldn't get her easy with them."

"You're a hopeful person." He told her with a smile. "You might do us good here."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks, I hope so." She laughed and walked to the entrance. "I'll check again soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing

* * *

"So do you just like tattling on me to my Dad, or what?" She asked Tony when he flew in a few days later to install F.R.I.D.A.Y into the security mainframe. "Because I think you enjoy it."

"I've never had a little sister." He replied with a grin as he worked in her office. "I heard you met Dino Dad."

She laughed. "And his rambunctious Raptor Reptile child."

"Oh, nice alteration." Tony applauded her. "You get to pick the tunes, no country, or teeny bop-pop, or that annoying stuff you like."

She snorted. "So your music?"

"Exactly." He smirked. "And news on said child?"

She shook her head. "Negative Eagle two."

"So when are you going to go public?" He asked her. "Pep and I already did the press coverage and most governments are on board with the Earth Revival and have brought in a little funding to the cause. We started construction on the Isle next door and should be up and running in the next two months." He continue to work on the wiring. "Have you picked a new HOS yet?"

She sipped her coffee and hummed. "Rip Roaring Raptor Daddy doesn't want it. So he suggested a few others." She pulled up their files. "Riley Scott is a good choice, calm in nature, a good leader but his psych evals are always iffy." She flipped to the next one. " Smith Smith." She snorted. "His parents must've loved him, smart, Navy and honorably discharged after twelve years in the service. Was a vet then became a dino vet. So he knows the animals and what they would need."

"He sounds good." Tony agreed.

"Yea, but I would also like to keep him as head of medical." She looked at his file. "I know he's been working security detail on his off time. I need F.R.I.D.A.Y. in the labs too for monitoring the docs, make sure they're taking care of themselves." She muttered.

"I can do that. She can go anywhere once I get her up." He nodded as he reached out and made grabby hands for coffee. She rolled her eyes and handed him the coffee, slightly surprised that he allowed her to do so. "Next."

"Alan Martinez. Grew up in Cost Rica, knows the area. Family is a fishing family. He trains all the new security recruits in island survival and basic training. Strong candidate for HOS before Hoskins but was jumped over before and might've felt the burn from it." She hummed as she tapped her coffee cup. "What do you think?"

"It's your show Kid."

"You suck." She muttered and sighed as she read through the files again. "I guess have the lawyer talk to them and have them work together in a trial run and just watch them to see how they work. Because if they can't work well together, how are they going to work when they realize who the real Boss is?"

Tony looked over at her. "You're really enjoying this Batman analogy aren't you?"

She smirked at him over her coffee. "You're just upset because you blew your chance when you told everyone you were Iron Man." She laughed as he gave her a rude gestured and made her way out of the room. "And stop talking to my Dad!" She shouted back at him.

"But we have a biweekly bitching about you Tuesday and Thursday!" He shouted back with a laugh.

* * *

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler." Darcy stated as she walked into the lab. "How is my fave lab tech?"

He looked up at her and looked tired. "Do you have coffee?"

She looked down at her new cup that she just replenished and sighed before handing it over. "Be lucky that I like you for your brain." She muttered.

"Be lucky that I like you for your lab." He replied as he chugged it.

"Careful that's hot."

"I know." He coughed as he finished it. "But I haven't slept and I'm almost at a breakthrough." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I like my scientists well rested, and typically well fed and smelling good but I know I can't always get all three."

"I took a shower, like two hours ago." He told her and pointed to his desk. "And I have a protein shake and a banana. Mom." He rolled his eyes. "But I was trying to work on the sequence for Mr. Grady's Raptors."

"Don't we have that on file?" She asked him concerned. She stepped up to his desk to look at his computer. "Why are you trying to rewrite it base off of Echo and Delta's DNA?"

"Because Wu took it, InGen took almost everything and we just finished inventory. We're lucky that the Indominus didn't kill more than what it did. Darcy what we have out in the field is what we have." He looked at her. "We're getting samples from governments to create an inventory to start the E.R Project but that could take weeks or months before we're ready. So I'm trying to get Mr. Grady is Raptors as fast as I can."

"Thank you Tyler." Darcy patted his arm and smiled at him. "It means a lot to me that you care so much. But I don't want you to wear yourself thin, so find a stopping point and go get some rest. You can come back after a minimum of six hours of sleep."

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I heard through the grapevine that you worked with Dr. Foster and you were harder with her."

"You're not Jane's level of crazy, so I'll go easy on you." She winked at him. "If I come back here in an hour and you're still here, I'll drag you out myself." She gave him a stare before she turned to leave.

"Hey Darcy?"

"Hmm?" She looked back at him.

"I'm glad Blue didn't eat you." He told her.

She laughed. "Me too. Now make sure you sleep." She waved goodbye and left.

She was back an hour and half later and he was gone, she checked with another tech and was told that he left to go back to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Darcy took a jeep out to see the rest of the Island while Tony was busy working on the rest on the office building. The lawyers were speaking to the three potential HOS's. Owen was looking for Blue and Lowery was controlling the Island from his dark room. All of her eggs were in a basket. She relaxed in her seat as she looked around through the windows. Her tablet and a gun in the seat next to her as she drove, her trustee talkie in her pocket. "Hey Darcy, I got some activity on the west side of the Island, Owen is already there, but can you back him up?" Lowery asked her.

She pulled the talkie from her pocket. "Yeah, ETA ten minutes." She set it on her lap and turned the wheel to take the jeep to Owen's coordinates. She drove in silences, every so often Lowery would call in to give her more info of where Owen was, but eventually she made it there. She parked the jeep next to his and got out. She grabbed her gun and talkie and looked around. "Owen?" She called out.

A hand reached out and covered her mouth and another arm pulled her close to a body. "Quiet. Blue's out here." He whispered to her. His breath tickling her ear. "She might not let you live a second time."

Darcy nodded slowly and he let her go. She turned to look at him to see him tense and looking around. "So you think you found her?" She whispered.

He looked at her to see her holding a rifle and frowned. He nodded and turned away.

"I didn't bring this out here for her." She replied. "But I didn't want to take any chances again."

"I know." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Why is she hiding?"

"She's been in captivity for so long and now she's in the wild. She probably doesn't want to be caged again." Darcy replied. "I wouldn't. We should probably look into making a bigger enclosure, especially since they're making ne Raptors for you."

Owen's eyes shot to her. "You are?"

Darcy nodded as she looked around warily. "Tyler is trying to break the genetic code from Delta and Echo's DNA. Wu and InGen took pretty much everything with them. And if I see them ever again I will hit them." She looked up at Owen. "We're starting basically from scratch with everything, but maybe Blue will feel better if she had little sisters again." She shrugged and turned away from his intense stares. "Unless you don't want to be a Daddy again."

He froze. "That's not it. They're my girls. I'm just worried about Blue."

"I am too. I don't even know her." Darcy replied. "But your girl decided that I was worth keeping alive, so snaps for her." She walked around the jeeps and sighed. "Are you sure she was here?"

"I saw her here yesterday." He told her. He came up behind her and stepped out in front of her and tucked his hands on his hips. Darcy took this moment to admire his backside briefly before she would get caught. She quickly looked up to see him looking back at her smirking. "You're a lot different from other bosses."

"Masrani or Ms. Dearing?" She asked and she could see him stiffened. "Or are you talking about the Navy?"

He snorted. "The Navy definitely."

She broke out into a grin. "Well, I try." She winked at him. She stopped when she saw movement in the trees, she stepped around Owen who followed her look. "Owen." She whispered.

"I see it." He tensed up beside her as he stared into the tree line as it move but they couldn't make out what it was yet. Soon it was moving faster and faster, a form jumped out at them and it was Blue. "Blue." He called out to her. Arms stretched out like he wanted to touch her.

Blue gave Owen a look as she tilted her head and chirped at him, her razor sharp talon claws dancing. She shifted like she was ready to pounce and Darcy knew that movement.

"Blue, don't." Darcy stated firmly and loud. Blue turned and looked at her. Blue's eyes narrowed in on her and she chirped at Darcy. "Look at me. Owen is your Alpha."

Blue pulled herself up and chirped a shrill chirp at Darcy and Owen watched as the two communicated. He was amazed and slightly afraid that this could wrong at any second. "Owen, talk to her." Darcy stated.

"Blue." He stepped forward, to be himself at the same place as Darcy, he could see something working inside Blue's head. The way her head tilted as she watched the two humans with interest. "Hey there Blue." He reached out his hand to touch her. She stared at his hand and looked back at Darcy. Darcy took a step forward and reached out her own hand, trying to remain calm. She trusted Owen, he knew what he was doing and so far Blue hasn't tried to kill her yet. Blue chirped at her and took a step forward to meet her halfway. Blue's head butted Darcy's hand and Darcy smiled as she ran it up the Raptor's snout.

"Let Owen pet you." She told the Raptor evenly and Blue eyed her. She flicked her eyes to Owen who was watching them. She lifted away from Darcy and walked slowly to Owen and looked at him and let out a series of chirps that he seemed to recognize.

He smiled and looked at her. "I missed you too girl." Blue chirped again and lowered her head slightly and Owen moved his hand along the side of her head. "Good girl Blue." He told her.

Darcy watched them with a smile as Owen and Blue got reunited again when her talkie went off. Blue looked up annoyed. "Sorry." Darcy told the Raptor. "Yeah Lowery?"

"Hey, did you find what's out there?" He asked her.

Darcy looked at Owen who frowned as he looked at Blue. She sighed and pushed the button. "No, we thought it was Blue, but we must've just missed her."

"Man that sucks. See you back at base." Lowery signed off.

"Why did you say that?" Owen asked her as he continue to pet Blue.

"If we told them that we found her, they'll want to get her back to the paddock and that's too small for her now." She sighed and looked around. "She seems to like this area pretty well, this is close to the old park it's only a mile away. We can maybe close it off and give it all to her. And when the new ones get old enough they can come out here too. Once you get them trained to follow enough commands." She looked at him. "You think it's possible?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

She smiled as she reach up and touched Blue. Blue chirped and leaned into her touch. "Only people that are going to be here is staff now, so she can run around. And she won't go back to a cage now, not that she's been free for so long. Lots of sanctuaries put animals in bigger pens once they're big enough and she's plenty big. And we have room if we need to expand the space." She looked thoughtful.

"So this isn't because I'm Hottie McRaptor Daddy?" He asked her with a smirk. "Which I've never been called that before."

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people have called you that, just not to your face." She winked at him. She looked up at Blue. "No, it's for her. Because she needs it." She took a step back. "I should get back. Tony is putting F.R.I.D.A.Y. in the whole building and updating the security, so I want to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." She turned to leave and stopped. "Also. The new security HOS's are starting a trial run, like you suggested."

Owen nodded as Blue walked off from them, bored and wanting to hunt. He watched as she ran off into the trees. At least he knew that she wouldn't be running from him from now on, he hoped. At least she wouldn't be running from Darcy. He snorted. "You Alpha'd my Beta." He repeated what Lowery told him.

She rolled her eyes. "You guys keep saying that and its sounds dirty."

"You were saying HOS." He turned to her as they walked to their jeeps. "Why are you telling me?"

"I want you to watch them, you see what I can't. If they can't work well together, how are they going to work well when they find out that I'm the Boss?" She asked him. "I'm not a man, and they're going to fight me on everything. So I need the right one." She sighed and pulled her hair in a ponytail. "And you won't do it."

"I'll fight you if that'll make you feel better." He told her with a smirk as he opened the door for her.

"Jerk."

"Bossy."

She snorted. "I'll look into putting fencing out here to keep other animals out and to keep her safe. Maybe figure a way for you and Barry to split the share. It'll make more sense for you to be the same handler for all of them." She mused as she sat in the front seat. "That way there isn't too many Alphas."

"You might have to be there too, at the hatching then." He told her.

"What? Why?" Darcy looked up at him.

"Blue proclaimed you her Alpha, hell over me this time. Probably because I sent her away and you got to her first this time. But we're both her Alphas now or did you just miss what happened?" He asked her.

Darcy opened her mouth and then closed it. She let it sink in before her cheeks started to burn. "So she thinks that we're." She moved a finger in between the two of them.

Owen arched a brow and smirk. "Mates?"

She nodded.

"Probably thinks we fit. You're the one staring at my ass every chance you get." His smirked grew wider.

"Oh wow, so you haven't been checking me out?" She asked him.

"Oh I have. I have a thing for woman in power." He told her. "The way you handle Blue." He let it hang there.

"Is that why you don't want to be my HOS?" She asked him. "Because you want to ask me out?"

"To ask out, to fuck?" He shrugged. "Tequila, tomato."

"I like Tequila." She replied with a smile. "Just to clarify though, are you with Ms. Dearing?"

"Not any longer." He told her. "It was short lived. Trauma filled romances don't lived to see long term relationships."

"I see." She blinked. "Well, if you're going to ask me out." She turned around to fully sit in the seat of her car and placed her gun in the passenger seat. "I get off at seven tonight. I don't do in office romances. They're tacky and Tony is there until 6:30 so." She looked at him. "You can make up your mind about it."

He nodded as he stepped away from the door and let her close it. She started up the jeep and pull out. She turned and drove away. He watched her go with a smile on his face. "This could be fun."

* * *

"I Alpha'd his Beta." Darcy stated as she handed Tony and Lowery a coffee each and sat down behind them.

"I've been telling you that!" Lowery stated loudly as he drank his coffee. "Wait, I thought you said you didn't find Blue."

"Off topic here. Pay attention." She glared at him. "I think Alphas might clash."

He choked on his next sip on coffee. "Oh shit."

Tony looked up from where he was sitting on the floor amongst all the wires and frowned. "What's going on?"

"Smoakin' Raptor Papa and Boss lady might be gettin' on later."

"I don't know. Maybe." Darcy looked down into her own cup of coffee. "Oh god."

"Your Dad is going to kill you." Tony stated with glee. "You're smooching on the Raptor man. I have to see this."

"No. And besides, ball is in his court. And he probably won't do anything." Darcy gave them looks.

"Why do you tell me these?" Lowery asked her. "I don't really want to know them."

"Because you're my only friend here." She looked at him with a smile. "I can't tell Tyler, what if Owen does something and Tyler decides to fuck up his future Raptor children. I couldn't do that to him. Those are his babies."

"You need new friends." Tony stated as he continued to work. "You were made for this Island, I don't care what your Dad says."

"I normally ignore what he says, 56% of the time." Darcy told him honestly. "Most of it is just crap about how he almost died here, then Chaos Theory, his love for all of us. And then maybe some useful things." She rolled her eyes. "I lived with Mom most of my life. I only saw him on holidays and birthdays."

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock at night and Darcy was working in her office, she was behind on paperwork for Pepper. She almost wondered if she could send off a request for an assistant but she didn't want one until she went public yet and she didn't like being in the office until everyone went home anyway. "You know Stark didn't leave until 8:30, I think he was waiting for me." Owen stated as he leaned against her office door.

She snorted. "He said that he had some finishing touches he needed to do in the lab that had to be done when everyone went home. But I'm sure he was waiting for you." She replied as she read through some paperwork. "Give me just a minute." She finished reading the last paragraph before taking out a red pen and marking it up. She set it aside and looked up at him as she capped the pen. "I was beginning to wonder if you were to make a move." She watched him.

"I'm a very patient man, when I want to be Dr. Lewis- Malcolm." He stated as he stated intensely at her. He watched as she fidgeted at the use of her titled and he smirked. "Blue came back to the trailer."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "She did?"

"I could tell, because the door was ripped open and it was torn up inside, she made a nest in my bed. You were right about not staying there until she was caught, it wasn't safe." He told her. "It's also in the perimeter of where you wanted to put the new fencing."

She nodded and made a note to talk to Tony about it. She finished writing it and looked up at Owen who was watching her. "Anything else Mr. Grady?" She smirked, if he was going to use her title, she was going to use his.

"I saw that Scott, Smith and Martinez started the rounds today, this afternoon and I'll keep an eye out." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied as she twisted the pen in her hands, his eyes watching her with amusement. "Is that all?"

"When Dr. McSmith gets close to a breakthrough on the Raptors, I'd like to be updated. We have to make some minor repairs to the paddock, which I will submit the forms to admin for along with my reports. I just want to make sure we're prepare for their arrival."

"Of course. I'll keep you updated." She told him sweetly.

"That's all." He smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Doc." He gave her a small wave and turned to leave.

"You're kidding me?" She asked him.

He turned back and looked at her. "I'm a patient man Darcy and you have a whole Island on your shoulders right now. When you're ready. I'll still be here."

She sighed and watched him leave before she picked up the phone and called her sister. "Kelly, I need some girl talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Own nothing

* * *

Darcy sat on the bench alone in the T-Rex exhibit as the Rex walked around relaxed in her enclosure. They had just fed her and she was enjoying the sunlight. Darcy sat there with her tablet on her lap, her coffee at her side as she absently wrote down notes as they came to her. "We can take the old hotel and make it into apartments for staff." She whispered out loud as she wrote it down. She leaned back on one of her hands against the bench, head tilted to the side. "A cafeteria so they can get food 24/7." She wrote that under it. She scribbled a few more notes in the note pad app that was shared between her Tony and Pepper. "More fencing needs to be added to Blue's new Raptor enclosure, Owen Gray to supervise."

"Do you always talk to yourself out loud, or just when you're writing down things?" A man asked her as he came to stand next to her.

She stopped and saved what she was writing, locking the tablet before she looked up. She recognized his face from his file. "Dr. Smith. Sometimes it helps to say them out loud. How can I help you?" She reached over and grabbed her coffee to take a sip of it.

"It's over a hundred degrees out here and you're drinking coffee." He looked impressed at her.

"Survival of the fittest." She replied as she took another sip. "How are you like your new co-position?" She asked him.

He sighed and looked over at the Rex. "I'm grateful for the chance, but's different."

"Maybe the Boss thinks that you would know the animals better than anyone else."

"I don't understand why Grady wasn't chosen." He told her, he turned to look at her again with a shrug. "He did save everyone, seems like a thing to do."

"I heard that he turned it down." She replied as she looked out into the enclosure.

"So word is around the Park that you're the Boss's right hand woman." He replied, nodding to the tablet. "You're the one getting us up and running before he gets here. That and the other Island."

She smiled lightly and nodded. Her secret still safe. "Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are the ones dealing with most of the construction and basically everything else for the other Island, but once it's ready. We have the vets, scientists and handlers all picked out. He thinks it should be all done soon, in the next few months." She mused as she watched him. She could see the wheels turning in his head. "Is there something that you wanted Mr. Smith?"

He sighed and nodded. "Miss…"

"Darcy is fine." She smiled up at him.

"Darcy." He sat down on the bench a few feet away from her and scratched the back of his head. "I've been working with animals my whole life. Long before I joined the Navy. I worked at the Zoo growing up, just shoveling crap for most of it but I learned some stuff. And I joined the Navy, earned my degrees, and when I got out. I spent some time studying while animals in sanctuaries around the world. Then Site B and later Jurassic World. And I'm an old guy but I can learn a thing or two again. So I went back to school and I learned all over again. Everything I could, I wanted to be here." He looked at her to see her listening to him with interest. "And I love this job, I do with all my heart and soul. But what InGen did, with the Indominus is unforgivable. And I did not want to come back here every again."

"I understand." She whispered.

"But here you are, with your money and your need to do something great." He looked at her. "Because I know who you really are Dr. Lewis-Malcolm, no one in their right mind in our field can go through school and not read one of your papers or books."

She blushed and looked down. "I just wanted." But she stopped when he interrupted her.

"I know what you wanted. You wanted to sneak in here, build up a team, a staff full of trusted people. And make sure they wouldn't betray what you're trying to build here. And I'm trying to tell you Darcy is that I believe in your cause."

She looked up at him, shocked. "You do?"

He nodded as he smiled lightly. "You want to help these animals, you believe that these dinosaurs are living beings, and you also want to bring back or help keep animals from the endangered or extinct species lists. That's something that I can stand by."

She nodded as she took in what he was saying and tilted her head to the side. "So what are you asking of me Dr. Smith?"

"I know that I haven't been acting as an animal doctor in a long time Miss, but I would like to the head vet for the E.R. project. If you'll have me." He told her.

"We'd lose you here, as a medical personal for the dinos." She stated thoughtfully.

"We still have a good staff, and I'll only be an Island away." He looked at her. "I would like to get back to what I love doing again."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll put you on the list." She told him. "Welcome aboard Dr. Smith." She reached out and shook his hand. "And please, could you keep me a secret? For just a bit longer."

"Take all the time you need Darcy." He shook her hand and stood up. "Though personally, Grady will be your best bet. Hands down." He turned and walked away.

Darcy sighed and turned back to look at the Rex who was looking at her. "I know."

* * *

"Dr. Smith has been move to the E.R project." Darcy stated as she walked into the control room. "Construction on the main strip has been finished, so maybe we could put another lab up?" She looked thoughtful. "Could this Island be one big lab and the other one be the enclosure part?"

Lowery looked up at her. "Hey your Raptor husband was looking for you earlier."

She stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"You know, since you two have a Raptor child. You're Mom, he's Dad." He laughed at her face.

"I have not had enough coffee for this conversation." She muttered she walked over to the coffee machine that Tony had left for a present for her and Lowery when he left.

"Isn't that like your fifth cup today and it's not even one in the afternoon." He looked back at the computer screen. "You know only after 8 oz. of coffee, the rest just filters through your body."

"You don't get to judge me." She poked a finger into his cheek. "HOS is narrowed down to Scott and Martinez." She sat down next to him. "Pull them up at the screen. Let's have a look."

"If you're Batman, am I Alfred?" He asked her as he did what he's told.

"How is the analogy keep on going?" She groaned. "One joke."

"There you are." Owen walked into the control room. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Told you." Lowery stated under his breath and he took the files down and went back to what he was doing before. He didn't think they were going to look at the files now.

Darcy looked down at her already half empty cup of coffee, maybe she should ask Tony to make her a bigger travel mug. Could he create a Harry Potter never empty coffee cup? "I don't have enough coffee." She groaned.

Owen stared at her amused. "I need a word about Blue's fencing."

She looked up at him and looked at her tablet. She tapped out her password quickly and looked to see if Tony wrote anything back. He didn't respond, but Pepper did. "It should be in by the end of next week, is there something you need before Pep sends off the order?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." He replied.

Darcy just handed him her tablet and let him write it himself. He stared at her before shrugging. He wrote down what he needed and what materials were best for long term use. Raptors were smart creatures and they could figure a way out of the enclosure easily if they didn't like it or if they wanted to test it. He finished and handed it back to her. "I'm heading out to look for Blue, do you want to come?"

"Sure." She replied as she got up "Let me get another cup. I got a shit ton of paperwork to do later."

"Darcy I swear to god if you get another cup, I'm forever switching to decaf in here." Lowery threatened her. "That would be your six cup today. And have you even peed yet? When's the last time you ate?"

Darcy stopped and gave Lowery and looked that screamed in between _'excuse me?_ And _Bye Felecia'_ "Wow." She stepped away from the coffee machine and turned back to Owen who was trying not to laugh. "Don't you dare." She glared at him. She pointed to the door and they walked out of the room.

"And I'll be watching the coffee kiosk!" Lowery called through her talkie.

"He's evil." She whispered to Owen.

"He's right though, you're vibrating." He told her as he looked at her up and down with amusement.

"Don't take his side." She griped as she milked the rest of her coffee. This had to last her for a while.

He smirked at her and led her to get food.

* * *

"Scott and Martinez." She told him as they drove out to his trailer to see if Blue was there first. It was a few hours later after they ate and she did use the bathroom before they headed out. Not that she's tell Lowery that, it wasn't his business. Owen also refused it when she tried to pay for her part of the meal, saying it was a thank you for everything she's done for Blue. "They're who's left for HOS."

"What about Smith?" He looked at her confused. "I thought he was in the running?"

She nodded. "He was until like an hour before you found me when he told me that he wanted to head up the E.R project as the head vet. And I like the idea. I rather have him on as a vet." She gave Owen a look. "He knew who I was."

He snorted. "They're going too eventually. You're their Boss." He turned back the road as they pushed past the tree line and could see his trailer. "Batman."

She groaned. "That joke. I swear."

"If you're Batman, what does that make me?" He asked her.

"We're not doing this." She muttered. "Nope. If I can't have coffee, we're not having this conversation."

"We can have tequila later." He smirked.

"No we can't because you give me these looks and then you take them away, look taker." She looked out the window. "You're a horrible Raptor husband." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you just call me?" He pulled to a stopped and turned to look at her.

She blushed and hurried to get out of the car. "Nope. Not enough Tequila for this conversation either." She rushed out of the car and walked quickly to the trailer, she could hear him right behind her.

"Did you just call me Raptor husband?" He whispered in the back of her neck.

"Can you not breathe on my neck?" she asked him, she glanced back at him to see that he was really close to her. She felt like her personal bubble was so very close to being popped. "Owen. Are you having trouble with being patient there?" She asked him with a smirk.

He stared down at her darkly, his eyes intense as his breath tickled her face and neck. "No dear, are you having a problem?"

"Not at all." She turned away from him and she felt his hand on her hip as she slowly entered the trailer to look around. "Well, if we didn't know a Raptor was nesting here, I would say that you might have been a bachelor." She looked around at the mess. She walked slowing to the bedroom to look around to see nothing. "She isn't here." She looked back to see him standing there in his old home, dazed, eyes glazed over. "Owen?" She walked back over to him, she looked up at him to see him staring off into space. She reached up slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder and he shook out of his stupor and stared down at her.

"I miss them." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Darcy whispered back.

"Do you really think the docs can make Blue some sisters?"

"Tyler is trying, he really is." She sounded hopeful. She smiled softly up at him. "Maybe you should ride your bike. I read in the file." She thought back to it as Owen watched her. "Blue and her sisters did the scent drill with it once." With the Indominus went unsaid.

"You want me to run drills with Blue?" He sounded shock.

"Blue needs to feel a connection and this cat and mouse game isn't working." She looked at him with a serious stare. "I don't even know what she's eating out here, maybe some smaller dinosaurs? But she wants to be with you again, look around Owen. She came back home." Darcy looked around his trailer. "So maybe start training her in a way she might not think is actually training but play?"

He took a deep breath and just stared at her. He leaned his head down and placed his lips against hers and kissed her. Darcy was shocked for almost half a second before she responded. She grabbed a hold of his shirt with one hand and her other hand ran her fingers through his short hair. He had one hand tangled in her hand and the other around her waist as he deepened the kiss. They walked backwards as she bumped into the kitchen counter but they didn't notice. They broke a part for air and Darcy smirked. "I thought you were going to be patient?"

"Stop being so bossy." He ordered and kissed her again. They continued to kiss for the next few minutes until Darcy's talkie went off.

"Darcy." Lowery's voice sounded through. "We have a problem."

She groaned and pulled away to catch her breath. "On a scale to one to ten of how big? Don't we have HOS that can handle it?" She tried really hard to pay attention to Lowery as Owen's hand drew circles on her waist.

"There are news reporters on their way here, wanting to talk to a Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." Lowery replied.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered and stared up at Owen. "Contact Tony." She told Lowery.

"Already on it, he's flying in, ETA one hour."

"Okay." She whispered as she pulled away from Owen and paced in the living room of the trailer. "Someone leaked the info." She muttered to herself before she took a deep breath. She pushed the talk button. "I want all phones calls, texts, emails, and letters, however they got the information off this island. I want to know about it." She let off the button.

"Uh, okay, how do I do that? That seems pretty invasive." Lowery stated.

"Part of everyone's contract, which they signed when they were hired on and it was explained to them by a lawyer was they couldn't give away or sell secrets and this is a secret. It's in the contract that until the Facility is up and running that the new Owner wasn't going public and someone leaked the info." She explained. "And we're going to smoke them out."

"How?" Owen asked her.

She gave him a smile. "With F.R.I.D.A.Y. Lowery, she's constantly monitoring everything, just openly activate her and we'll be there soon. Have the Lawyers ready to give the firing papers when you find the SOB and the security escort them and the reporters when I'm done with them off my Island."

"Yes Ma'am." Lowery signed off.

Darcy looked at Owen and sighed. "This, this was fun." She waved a finger between the two of them.

He smirked. "You can call it that."

She blushed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We should get back. I have to put on my Boss suit." She looked upset.

"Sure thing Batman."

"Shut the fuck up." She glared at him.

"Bossy." He sighed playfully.

* * *

Owen and Darcy raced back to the control center and Darcy raced up to her office to change. She always kept a spare set of clothes in case of emergencies. Several sets, ones for if her regular clothes get dirty and ones for 'crap, I have to be a grown up and do business' and this was one of those times. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Darcy called out as she closed her office door. "Walls please."

"No Problem Miss Darcy." The clear glass walls and windows turned a frosted color and she stepped to the side just in case so no one could see her shadow. She grabbed her clothes hanging from inside of a small closet she had Tony build for such purposes and changed into a dark blue button up blouse and a grey pencil skit that went up to her stomach. She wrapped a belt around her waist and pulled her hair back into a half up half down style. "How do I look?"

"Good Miss Darcy." The AI stated. "Sir would like to let you know that he is half an hour out."

"Is he flying in the suit?" She asked as she sprayed some perfume so get the smell of sweat out.

"Yes Miss."

She sighed and grabbed a pair of her killer pumps. "I hate this. I hate dressing up and I hate talking to people."

"Mr. Grady is at your door if you're ready Miss."

"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y." Darcy stood up and gathered her discarded clothes and tossed them into her closet of her office and closed it. "Walls please." She took a deep breath and walked to door and opened it for Owen. "Yeah?" She looked up at him tiredly.

He took a moment to glance down at her outfit and whistled.

"Shut up. Shut up." She muttered. "I hate it and I don't want to hear it." She stated. "I want my jeans and converse and coffee."

"One out of three." He handed her travel mug filled with hot coffee. "Not decaf."

"You're the best Raptor husband and I'm not even sorry that I said that." Her voice wined as she took a sip.

He snorted and watched for her a moment. "Lowery wants to see you before the press gets here."

"You mean the hell on high waters?" She asked him. "Let's go." She walked out of her office and they walked down to Lowery. They entered the control room to see Lowery working and talking out loud to F.R.I.D.A.Y. "Any news yet?" She asked him.

"Yeah it turns out one of your HOS guys. Riley Scott." Lowery looked up at her to see her all dressed up and drinking coffee. He arched an eyebrow.

"One Batman comment and I swear I will pour this on you." She threatened him. "This is my baby." She coveted the coffee. "Don't make me hurt it."

He snorted and turn back to the computer screen. "We need to get you into tea or something Boss lady. Or you need to get laid."

"Not enough coffee for this conversation." She muttered as she took a sip.

"What, we can talk about how hot you think he is when he's out of the room but not while he's here?" Lowery asked her.

"Don't we have more pressing matters?" Owen asked them.

"Thank you." Darcy gave him a smile but stopped when he gave her a stare that told her that the two of them would be having a conversation later.

"Yes. So Scott ratted you out, he overheard Dr. Smith talking to you earlier today, he made some calls. And now we're here."

"In hell." She groaned. "How long do we until the press get here?"

"Uh." He check the distance on the ferry. "Ten minutes maybe." He looked up at her. "What's the plan?"

"I want him in a room. I also want Martinez, I want to know if he knew anything about this. Owen, talk to Martinez. Scott is mine." Darcy stated. "I'm not talking to the press until Tony gets here." She looked thoughtful. "Could we get Dr. Smith handle them? Have him make sure none of them wander off and maybe have the lawyers whip together answers in case he gets asked any questions?"

"Yeah. He's still technically in the rotation for security detail until the new Island is up and running." Lowery contacted Dr. Smith and told him what he was going to do. He also had security pick up Martinez and Scott bring them to the control building to be interrogated. "Tony's Eta fifteen minutes, reports are stuck at the dock by security." He smirked.

"Nice." She whispered as she took another sip of her coffee. She looked at Owen who nodded and they headed out of the room to go to the interviews. She took a deep breath and walked into the room with a security guard and Riley Scott. She had her tablet and coffee in her hands. "You are causing trouble." She stated as she sat down across from him.

He looked bored as he looked at her. "Am I supposed to be impressed by you?"

"I am your Boss." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. "I've never had one so pretty."

She snorted as she took a sip of her coffee. "You caused all of this shit and you didn't even know what I looked like. You did over head a conversation and blew some smoke out of your ass." She sighed and set her coffee down and opened a file on her table and show it to him. "Do you know what this is?"

He glanced at it. "Paper work looks like. My firing papers?"

"It is your contract." She replied as she sat back in her chair. "I wanted to come here and build a team that I could trust, that could be trusted with the animals and what we're doing here." She looked down at his contract. "I guess that didn't matter to you." She flicked her eyes to him. "You will be leaving this Island, charged for selling cooperate secrets among other things."

"You can't be serious, for selling your name to the press?" He asked her.

She set the tablet on the tablet and enlarged the image where it clearly explained the part about the NDA about the new owner's identity. "This was a secret. Only a few people knew about it."

"Is one of them your boyfriend Grady?" He sneered at her. "Everyone sees the two of you together. You sure are putting in a lot of work into his dumb Raptor."

She took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side, her eyes cold. "And that's why your psych evals were always iffy." She stated more to herself. "Even your superiors saw something was off. I care for all the animals here. I also spend a lot of time in the control room, watching the screens, time in the labs making sure the scientist and the lab techs are taking care of themselves because they are building our inventory from scratch. So if you want to allude that I am having an affair or playing favorites with someone, take it up with me privately, don't be a dick and go to the tabloids like a spoiled little shit you are." She finished, her voice even as she stared at him.

He snorted as he stared at her. "You only got this job because you slept with Stark."

She snorted in reply. "I got this job." She leaned forward. "Because I hacked the Jurassic World's site and found out about the Indominus and yes, Tony and I contacted Masrani to tell him that it was dangerous. He didn't listen. But he left me his Park because he liked my vision. I also have a doctorate in paleontology. So how about you get your sexist, old fashion head out of your ass and buck up. You're going to be facing some time. This is a multi-government funded operation." She stood up and grabbed her things. "The lawyers will be here shortly to explain your not so bright future." She gave him a thin smile and left the room.

She walked back into the control room to see Tony, Owen and Lowery staring at her. "You're scary." Tony stated.

She rolled her eyes and went to refill her coffee. "If you replaced this with decaf already I will kill you Lowery. I don't care how much I love you as a friend."

"It's still regular." He replied as he flinched. "Dr. Smith and the lawyers are bringing the press in. I had some of the staff set a press junket in the main entrance. It was the only place we could do on short notice."

She sighed and took a long sip. "Okay." She looked at Tony and smiled. "Thank you for being here."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Any time kid." He pulled away. "So your Raptor husband and I were talking."

"Not now." She replied as she pinched her nose.

"Your Dad does the same thing." Tony sounded amused.

"I know." She sighed "Owen, how was Martinez?"

"He's was good, didn't know anything, he doesn't even know who you are." He replied. "He doesn't typically hang out near the Raptor paddock though."

She hummed. "That's a problem. I need a HOS that goes everywhere." She looked at Lowery. "Move Martinez to head up the E.R. project. I think that Island is closer to his family anyway."

Lowery nodded and frowned. "But now we don't have anyone."

Darcy shrugged. "I know. But I don't know what to do. Dr. Smith doesn't want it. Martinez would probably be better used elsewhere, especially if he won't go near the Raptor paddock. Scott was a sexist dick who betrayed me. And Owen won't do it." She took another tip of her cup. She looked down into it. "I need a never ending up of coffee. Can you do that?" She asked Tony. "Or is that magic, is that a Thor thing?"

"They're here." Lowery stated as he watched the screen. They all turned to the screen to see Dr. Smith and the lawyers all bringing the press in and letting them get settled.

"I'm going to go bathroom." Darcy whispered. "Before this starts." She set her coffee down and walked out of the room quickly.

"I told her not to have that many cups." Lowery muttered as he continued to watch the screen.

"If she isn't back in three minutes." Tony started as he tilted his head to Owen. "She's having a panic attack in the stall." He whispered.

Owen looked over at the older man and frowned before he took off out of the room. "They're so married." Tony muttered.

"I know right." Lowery agreed.

It took Owen three tries to figure out which bathroom Darcy decided to use, she went to the one on the floor above all the way to the end. "Darcy." He asked as he pushed open the girl's door. "I hope you're already done or this could be weird."

"I'm good." She sniffed. "Totally finished before you got here. Washed my hands and everything. I just wanted to be in an enclosed space you know?" She asked from inside the small stall.

He nodded as he came to lean against the wall outside facing the door. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about the press." She stated as she grabbed some toilet paper. "Fuck, Blue so not going to this think is Momma Alpha material." She blew her nose.

Owen smiled at the door. "So what's the problem?" He asked her.

"I don't know why I thought that this was going to be easy, like running the Avenger Facility back at home." She sighed. She opened the door and looked at him. "I have no HOS, my Batman cover is blown and the whole fucking world and my staff is going to think that I only got this job because of Tony. Because I either slept with him or because I was his pet assistant." She walked to the sink to splash water on her face. "Being a woman fucking sucks, everyone thinks down on you and they don't give a flying shit about your value." She used a paper towel to dry her face. "Sorry." She took a deep breath. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Coffee is amazing." She muttered it like a mantra.

"You know I've seen Claire Dearing run this whole Island in heels as tall as yours, out ran a fucking T-Rex just to save her nephews." He told her as he watch her. "So I see that value and the strength of what a strong woman can do. You survived Blue by talking to her and she made you her Alpha, over me." He caught her eye through the mirror. "I don't know your story, but if Tony thought you were capable of handling the Avengers and then running these Islands. Then you are. I know you are."

"You have to say that." She smiled at him. "You're my Raptor husband." She muttered.

"Well I mean it." He replied. "Even if we didn't have Blue to connect us." He pushed off the wall. "Now you're going to go down stairs and you're going to kick some ass."

She nodded. "Alright." She turned to meet him at the door. "I need coffee."

"To hell you do woman." He kissed her on the lips. "I'm cutting you off." He squeezed her hip.

Darcy and Tony sat at the press table as the cameras and reporters stared at them hungrily. Darcy stared at them with slight annoyance as she leaned over at Tony and whispered something before leaning back over. "Okay guys, Welcome to Jurassic World." She looked over them. "This is a research facility run by the Masrani-Stark Foundation for the Earth Revival project. We hope to replenish the Earth of almost if not all of the species that are on the endangered and extinct species list." She flicked her eyes to a man up front who raised his hand. "Yes."

"We were expecting to talk to Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." He stated. "You are Mr. Stark's assistant, Darcy Lewis."

She smiled sweetly at the man and Tony looked on with amusement. "I know it maybe be hard to be believe but I am Dr. Darcy Lewis-Malcolm." She looked right into the cameras. "Daughter of Dr. Elizabeth Lewis, a Phycologists for the FBI and Dr. Ian Malcolm and I'm sure you're all familiar with him." She looked down at the man. "I got my GED at 16, earned a Master's degree in IT, a PHD in paleontology and then a BS in political Science. I then interned with Dr. Jane Foster, where the rest is history. As I was saying, this project is a partnership between the Masrani group and Stark foundation as well as many other governments, we want to give back to the Earth, to help it. Too many times as humans have we've taken from animals natural habitats and this isn't an end all solutions. We should've have to do this." She told them. "I hope that we don't have to use this in the future. To be well, the Park has the ability to bring this animal back, so we can cut down this rain forest. No. It is our responsibility as humans, as decent people to care for these animals. They don't have voices to speak for themselves." She stared out onto the reports as they stared at her in stunned silence.

"You were all expecting me to be Stark's assistant, that I got this job because of the Avengers. But I've met Simon Masrani before his unfortunate death and we spoke about this park, the science and the technology they have here is amazing. The top people from all over the world want to work here. And rightfully so and soon, we will be openly our second research facility for the E.R. project. We will still be continuing the Jurassic Park research. Because we still have so much to learn from these creatures. But we will not be creating anymore hybrids just the originals." She could see hands jump up and fall back down. "And no, we do not have plans to open to the public for a theme park. That hasn't ended well in the past." There was a few people awkwardly laughing. Darcy took a deep breath. "Any questions?"

"Who is your new head of security? Since the old one was killed in the attack?" A person asked.

"Alan Martinez is the one for the E.R. project. He is a local to this area and he has been training the new recruits ever since he started working for Jurassic World." She replied. "We will start his training for the new Island shortly."

"But who is the one for this Park?" Another person asked. "Do you have someone picked out or is Mr. Martinez your head until he moves over?"

Someone moved behind Darcy and took the empty seat next to her. "I am, Owen Grady." Owen stated without hesitation. "You might remember me." He set a coffee cup near Darcy's hand as the reporters jumped Owen with questions and the flash cameras went off. She lifted the coffee up to her mouth to hide her smile and took a sip.


	7. Chapter 7

Own Nothing

Darcy woke up at six in the morning and sighed as she laid there in bed. She stared up at the ceiling with a frown. She couldn't fall back to sleep, her thoughts running a thousand miles an hour. She pulled the covers off of her and sat up in bed. She grabbed the ponytail holder from the side table and pulled her hair up and stood up from the bed. She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of clean running clothes. She changed in the bathroom while she peed and brushed her teeth. She tossed her sleeping clothes onto the bed and grabbed her shoes. She laced them up and did a quick stretch before grabbing her IPod. She walked out the front door, locking it, she stopped and looked at the ocean view with a smile. She hopped into her jeep and drove further into the Island, away from the house. When she got there, she parked the jeep and got out. She stretched a bit more as she put in her headphones and set out for a run.

She ran around the main strip, staying away the construction of the hotel where the workers were starting to work for the morning. She took a glance at it as she raced by but that was it. She pushed herself further as she ran through the T-Rex exhibit, and the other dinosaur exhibits near the front of the parks. No one really here this early at the park besides her and the occasional security guard that she sees. She starts running along the tree line towards the back of the main Park and towards the other enclosures. She looks over her right shoulder to see something in the tree line following her. She stopped in her tracks, breathing hard as she looked at the form. "Blue?" She took out an ear bud as she watched at the Raptor came running towards her. The Raptor chirped happily as she stared down at Darcy. "Blue, what are you doing?" Darcy stepped closer to her.

Blue chirped and tilted her head at Darcy and stepped to the side in the direction that Darcy was running. "You want to run?" Darcy watched as Blue nodded. "You're running with me?" Darcy breathed, this was unreal. The Raptor gave her an annoyed look. "Okay." Darcy tucked the ear bud into her shirt and kept the other one in her ear and nodded to Blue. "Let's go." She took off running again and the Raptor was soon was out running her. Blue looked back and saw she was going too fast, slowed and waited for Darcy and they both ran at the same pace. "Now, you're just being nice to your Mom." Darcy muttered as she kept up with Blue.

They ran for a good hour before Darcy had them head back to her jeep, she was exhausted and she never ran so had in her life. But she also never seen Blue so happy either. Blue stamped her feet in place as Darcy pulled a water bottle from the jeep to get a drink. "I have to go get ready for work girl." She told Blue. Blue chirped at her with annoyance. Darcy smiled at her and nodded. "I'll see you later today I'm sure. Go find Owen." The Raptor throw her head back and let out a call and race out to find Owen. Darcy watched with a smile as she got into her jeep and closed the door. She groaned as she stuck to the seats of the vehicle from her sweat and turned on the AC to full blast. She sighed as she relaxed against the seat and drove back to the cottage she's been using. She quickly showered and changed before grabbing a breakfast from the kitchen.

She walked into the control room with a cup of coffee and her hair in a messy bun. "Were you running with Blue earlier?" Lowery asked her as she took a seat next to him.

She hummed as she looked through the computer screens to see how the dinosaurs were doing. "Yes. She seems to enjoy it. She wanted to keep going." She smiled at him.

"I thought she was going to kill you." He stared at her in shock. "When I got in and watched the footage from the swing shift. What the hell, you're not actually Batman."

She snorted. "I think she just misses someone to run with. And I don't know if Owen is running the scent drills with her or not." She shrugged. "Tyler is trying to get the eggs ready as fast as he can. Funding has been coming in every day since I went public." She looked at her tablet. "It's insane that one little press conference and now suddenly everyone wants to give us money, wants to help with E.R." She let out a breath of amazement. "We have construction almost finished on the staff apartments-the old hotel-, new labs being built. The other Island is pretty much finished, the enclosures are pretty much finished except for a few. The labs are done there. We are just waiting on the construction to be done for the apartments for staff." She looked at Lowery. "Tony has good people, and he doesn't hire people who cut corners."

"And he put F.R.I.D.A.Y. everywhere?" Lowery asked her.

"Yea, for security." She replied. "She's in the hotel, but only acting at the security cameras, unless someone wanted to activate her. And more people don't know about her." She shrugged. "I didn't want to abuse her."

* * *

"Why the hell you were running with Blue?" Owen asked her. "She could've hurt you!" He stared down at her when he stormed into her office, slamming her door shut.

She didn't look up from her paper work as she went over some forms. "I see you talked to Lowery."

"No, one of my guys told me this morning and then Blue came to find me." He walked up to her desk. He put his hands on his hips. "What do you mean Lowery knows?"

"It was on the security tapes." She replied as she signed her signature and put it in her invoice folder. She picked up the next paper to read. "She enjoyed it, I think we have a running date tomorrow."

"Darcy. This isn't funny."

She smiled lightly.

"This isn't a damn joke." He slammed his hands on her desk and shook it. She looked up and stared at him shock. "What if she hurts you?"

"Okay. This isn't a joke to me." She kept her voice leveled. "She needs to bond and I don't know how she's doing that with you but if running does that, then I will run with her. And yes it's dangerous. I fucking know it is dangerous Owen." She stared up at him. "But she doesn't have sisters, she misses someone to run with, and I have no idea if you followed my suggestion about doing the scent drills." She set the paper down and capped her pen. "I know that she was your child first, but she's my child too now and I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like I was an idiot."

They continued to have a staring contest before Owen let off her desk. "She's a wild animal Darcy."

"Who should be treated with respect, and has bonded and imprinted on both of us." She shot back. "I stopped running and she stopped, she waited for me when she ran to far ahead. When we finished running she was so excited and I've never seen her so happy. And when I had to go back home to get ready for work, I told her to go find you and she did. She listens Owen. She's smart and she cares. So yes, when her enclosure is ready, she will go in. But she is smart and needs a routine of some kind, a pack. And until she gets one of her own kind, we're her pack."

"Darcy." He breathed, as if all of his hot air was suddenly knocked out of him.

"We're her human Raptor parents and yes, Lowery and everyone makes fun of us for it." She scratched her head. "But Ohana means family."

"Is that…" He stared at her. "Is that a Disney quote?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you're going to keep bothering me about our child." She reached out with her coffee cup. "Get me a cup of coffee."

"Is this what's it like having a wife?" He asked as he snatched her coffee cup and walked from the office. He was back a few minutes later. "Now the trick question is, decaf or regular?" He smirked at her.

Darcy looked at the mug and back at him. "I trust you not to poison me." She grabbed the mug and took a sip. "Besides. I only allow regular in this office." She looked back down at her paperwork.

* * *

As the weeks went on, every morning Darcy got up to run with Blue and it was great. Darcy and Blue ran all over the Island now, working up their stamina and bonding. They stopped when they made it to the waterfall and took a break. "Okay girl." Darcy sat down and breathed as she looked up at the Raptor. "Want to sit down?"

Blue chirped and folded her limbs and sat down next to Darcy, head curling up to lay on Darcy's stomach. Darcy smiled and laughed as she ran her hand along Blue's head. Blue's eyes watch her with interest. "I know you miss your sisters Blue. We're working on it girl. I promise." Darcy stated. She pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up the camera. She angled it right and smiled. "Smile for Dad, okay. We'll send him a picture." She took a selfie and sent it off to Owen and tucked it away as both of them listened to the falling water for ten minutes. Finally they got back up and Darcy stretched again and they took off again back to her jeep.

"Hey, you never responded to my text from this morning." Darcy stated when Owen walked into her office for their morning meeting.

"I never got one." He replied.

She arched a brow and frowned and dug her phone out from the pile of paperwork. "I sent you a picture of me and Blue resting during our break. She was laying on my stomach." She looked to see if maybe the message didn't send because of bad signal and froze. "Holy shit."

"What?" He walked around her desk and looked at the picture. "That's a good picture. You should send it to me."

"Shut up." She ordered. "It sent to my Dad."

He froze and looked at her. "Does he know about Blue?"

"He knows that there's Raptors here. Just not that I'm a mother to one." She dialed her Dad and held the phone to her ear. It went to Voicemail. She bit her lip and dialed again and again but got the same results. "Shit, shit, shit, Batman fucking shit." She dialed Sarah. "Sarah? Where's Dad?"

"Uh, your Dad? He got upset at a message he got this morning and packed his bags and booked a flight somewhere. I don't know where. He left in a hurry." Sarah stated. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's coming to the Island." She whispered. "That message was from me, but wasn't meant for him." She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shit. Thanks Sarah." She hung up. "F.R.I.D.A.Y I need the flight manifest for a Dr. Ian Malcolm." She looked up at Owen, who was trying very hard not to look amused. "Is the construction done on the Hotel?"

"Dr. Ian Malcolm is currently in a layover in Las Vegas. Construction has been completed on the hotel and staff has been moving in to the apartments since last week." The AI stated. "Shall I inform Sir of Dr. Malcolm's journey?"

"Yeah. See if Tony can bump my Dad to first class if he isn't already there." She stated. "Can you prepare him a room for his stay here?"

"Yes Miss." The AI spoke and then paused for a moment. "Sir has called your Father and has directed him to a private airline. Where a jet is awaiting for him within a half hour. He will be flying in the next six hours."

"The power of money." Owen stated.

"Careful." Darcy warned him. "That money signs your paychecks." She whispered up at him. "Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tell Tony thanks too."

"Yes Miss."

Darcy took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "I guess this is what it takes to get Dad back on the Island. Me and a Raptor." She muttered. She picked up her phone and looked at the picture. "Make sure Blue is in her enclosure, I don't want to give him any ammo to drag me off this Island."

"You're a grown ass adult." He stated

Darcy turned and glared up at the man. "Says the man who yelled at me earlier this month."

"I'm your HOS, I'm supposed to be concern for your safety." He shot back.

"Is that all you are?" She asked him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, looking down at her strangely.

She shook her head. "I don't know what we are Owen and the press junket was over three weeks ago." She tapped a pen on the desk. "We joke about the whole Raptor married thing and it is one thing when we have to be Alphas for Blue. But what is going on here?" She sighed. "Because I know you have my back and I don't want to screw this up, I trust you. But I also know that you didn't want this job." She looked up at him. "So tell me, Mr. Grady, what do you want?"

"Why is this always on me?" He asked her, he crossed his arms. "What I want, is for you to tell me what the hell you want." He smirked at her.

She sighed and stood up from her chair. "F.R.I.D.A.Y walls please."

"Yes Miss." The walls frosted over and Owen glanced over at them, but they looked almost like a real wall. No one could see through them. He looked back at Darcy and wondered what she was going to do next.

"What I want. Owen. Is for you to get your head out of your ass and ask me out on a date." She looked up at him sweetly, with a tad bit of laughter in her eyes. "What I want, is for you to actually tell me what's going on like I tell you. Maybe it's A Daddy McRaptor thing. I don't know." She shrugged. "What I want is to know is if this causal flirting and those few kisses we shared actually mean something or are you just in the moment kind of guy. Because if that's the case, I can just take the ferry to the mainland to get me a fix when I need one because I don't need to ruin my work place relationships just for tacky sex." She crossed her arms and gave him a stare, the laughter gone from her eyes. "Good enough for you Mr. Grady?"

"You want to date me?" He asked her.

"It's one thing to fake this kind of relationship Owen." She replied as she moved to sit back down and turn back to her paperwork. "We have to put up a united front for Blue and for the new Raptors when they come." She uncapped her pen. "But it's another thing when it's real and they can sense that. Blue is smart, smarter than most humans." She gave him a look.

"Fine. Would you like."

"No." She cut him off. "Not like this."

He stared at her. "Anyone tell you that you're bossy."

"You and Tony usually." She replied. "My Dad is going to be here in six hours, less now. I have shit ton of paperwork to do. I was actually supposed to go and check out the other Island today." She looked at tablet. "I leave in half hour. So I have things to do. And so do you." She looked at him. "So thank you Owen for this wonderful meeting. See you tomorrow." She gave him a thin smile. "I hope you're enjoying your new Apartment, I assigned you the first floor one personally, easy access in case you have to leave in a hurry."

"Thanks." He replied with a clip tone as he exited the office.

She sighed and shook her head. "Shit Batman." She muttered to herself. "The fuck you get yourself into." She ran her fingers through her hair and wiped the single tear from her eye.

* * *

When Dr. Ian Malcolm landed on the Island by helicopter, curtesy of one Tony Stark, he was greeted by the Head of Security Owen Grady. Who he's seen on the reports of Jurassic World and lately as his daughter's HOS. "So you're the lucky guy?"

Owen stiffened for a second and then nodded. "Yup."

"My daughter a handful?"

Owen sighed and looked at him. "You have no idea." He replied as they rode the elevator down. "I can take you to your room you'll be staying in. Darcy will be back as soon as she can. She had a schedule appointment at E.R to check to make sure the Island was in order before we can let staff on it. She's been waiting weeks to do it and she has to give the go ahead before they can start stocking the Island before we can start training everyone for it."

"She's hiding on it isn't it?" Ian asked.

"Coincidence." Owen replied as they exited the elevator. He walked them past the control room and down to the outside. He took him to a jeep and got in. "If you want, I can give you tour. Darcy said you wouldn't want one. But thought I'd try." He gave Ian a joking smile.

"You seem pretty close with Darcy." Ian stated as he got in the other side. "The way you two acted during the press junket."

Owen shrugged. "It was my Raptor that she took the picture with." He replied.

"You son of a bitch." Ian glared at him as Owen reversed and corrected the jeep. He drove them to the hotel. "That thing is a monster."

"Her name is Blue and I've trained and cared for her and her sisters since they hatched." Owen defended his Raptor. "She was the one who made Darcy her Alpha. She loves Darcy."

"What?" Ian felt like his heart going a thousand miles a minute.

"I think you should just relax in your room for a while and maybe later we can take a tour." Owen smiled at him as he pulled up to the hotel. "Front desk will see to your room. Darcy has you all set up."

"Listen here."

"No." Owen cut him off. "Darcy runs this Park, this Facility like it's her life. She loves every part of it. Blue is her child. She is trying to make sure everyone is taking care of. But she is trying extra hard, to make sure that this pack animal doesn't go crazy from not being a part of a pack." Owen stated firmly. "I disagree with Darcy on a lot of things, most of the times. Because I'm the Raptor Handler and HOS but she's normally right, 95% of the time." He stared at Ian. "I don't like that she drinks too much coffee it's unhealthy for someone to drink that much. But she's at the office from sun up to sometimes one to two in the morning making sure we're taking care of."

"It's dangerous here."

"She's 29 years old. Dr. Malcolm." Owen glared at him. "She's a grown ass adult. She's bossy as hell and woman makes still makes jokes about her being Batman. She knows that it's dangerous here. We all know. That's why we're here. It's our job."

Ian stared at the younger man for a few minutes in silence before smirking. "How long have you been in love with my daughter Mr. Grady?"

"What?" Owen stopped and blinked.

"That's what I thought." Ian opened the jeep door and got out. "Tell Darcy when she gets in, that I will speak with her, privately." He slammed the door shut and walked into the hotel.

Owen stared up the man as he walked into the hotel in shock. "What is with this family?"


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing

* * *

Ian picked up his phone "Are you hungry?" Darcy asked.

"Is that how you want to start this conversation?" He asked her.

"I just got back." She stated and sighed. "That's a lie."

"I'd say, I saw your helicopter land an hour ago." He replied. "What took you so long?"

"I had a video conference with Tony and Pepper and now I'm starving. I placed an order with the cafeteria downstairs of the Hotel. Can you go pick it up? You can get you something too and we can eat together."

He looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Darcy it's nine at night."

"I didn't say that I had healthy eating habits Dad. I haven't eaten since noon and I'm about to commit an act of cannibalism." She moaned.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Be there in twenty minutes." He hung up his phone and grabbed his coat. He pocketed his room key and walked out the door. He took the elevator to the cafeteria and placed his order and waited for both of them. Ten minutes later he walked out to the front desk to ask about getting a jeep.

"You heading up to see Darcy?" Owen asked as he walked into the hotel.

Ian turned and glared at the younger man. "I'm sure I can manage."

Owen gave him a smirk. "I'm sure." He nodded his head to the door. "Come on. I'll take you. Last time you were loose on the Park a T-Rex got out."

Ian sighed and thanked the front desk clerk and followed Owen out to the Jeep and got in. "So why are you out so late?"

"Checking on Blue. We're going to run scent drills tonight. Darcy's been hounding me about it. When I called her to tell her, she told me that you were heading over." Owen stated as he drove them to the control center. "I rather not have you in Blue's way."

"You just let the Raptor loose on the Park?" Ian asked him.

"Blue can follows orders, she trusts me and Darcy and I respect her enough." Owen growled. "This is a trial run, I haven't done this since the Indominus but Darcy wants me to try to use this as a bonding exercise with Blue. It's a pack thing."

Ian stared out the front window, jaw clench as Owen pulled around front of the control building. "Thank you." He got out of the car.

"When you want to leave, call one of the security to give you a ride." Owen stated. "And Dr. Malcolm, my feelings for Darcy." He sighed and scratched his head. "We don't know what we are to each other."

Ian gave him a look that made Owen almost want to go up against the Indominus again, almost. "My daughters are the world to me. Kelly and Darcy. So if you hurt her, I will end you. Because now I'm friends with Tony Stark. I have back up."

"I'm pretty sure Blue will get to me first." Owen replied.

Ian walked into her office and set the food onto the table next to Darcy's couch. "You know this is the first time I've seen you since you graduated."

"Which time?" Darcy asked as she worked on some paperwork. She took a sip of her coffee. "We had a fight one of the times."

He nodded as he sat down on the couch. "The couch is comfy." He frowned. "How often do you sleep in your office?"

"Not as often as you think." She replied as she signed off on the paper and set it aside. She rolled her neck around and stood up to sit down on the floor at the table. "I have a place." She opened her to-go box and took in the smell of her juicy burger with avocado. "E.R Island is doing great. Dr. Smith has his lab set up already and is getting his scientists and lab techs over there in the next few weeks." She took a bite and chewed for a few minutes. "Martinez needs more security over there. And I don't who I can get that can be trusted." She sighed and took a bite of her sweet potato fries.

"Aren't you connected with that S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked her as he ate his chicken salad sandwich.

Darcy stared at her Dad and arched a brow. "Yeah." She leaned back and looked up into space thoughtful. She took another bite of her burger. "So what is this I hear of you harassing Owen?"

"I never got to pick on your boyfriends, Kelly brought hers home." Ian stated.

"I lived with mom." She smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. "But her and Frank never met most of them either." She finished her burger and picked at her fries. She blinked and stared at her Dad. "Did you just say boyfriend?"

Ian snorted and finished his sandwich. He shook his head and sat back on the couch. "I don't know what you two are playing at."

Darcy stared up at her Dad with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Darcy woke up early the next morning for her run with Blue when she opened her office door to see a young woman standing there. "Hello." Darcy blinked.

"Are you normally in your office this early?" The woman asked her, her face plain but pretty, strong jaw and eyes light and filled with laughter. She reminded Darcy of Tyler.

"I slept here last night, paperwork. I'm going for a jog, then going home to change." Darcy replied as she stared at the woman. "Can I help you?"

"Oh." The woman blinked and stepped back and held out her hand. "I'm Taylor, Taylor McSmith, Tyler's twin. I'm your new assistant."

"My what?" Darcy blinked a few times. "Okay… come back here in a few hours. It's a bit early for all of this."

Taylor smiled lightly and nodded. "Of course, I have to get settle in first. Wake up Ty from his beauty sleep make him go on the tour with me." She laughed. "I'll be back later." She waved at Darcy and turned to leave. "Enjoy your run!"

Darcy smiled at the young woman before she closed her office door. She made her way downstairs to outside and did a quick stretch. She smiled at some of the security guards as they walked around, they were used to seeing Darcy this early. She walked outside to see Owen leaning against his motorcycle with Blue. "Hey there Veleco-Vader."

Owen snorted. "That's a new one."

Darcy wiggled her eyebrows at him as she stepped up to Blue and smiled brightly at the Raptor. "Did you have fun last night?" She asked Blue.

Blue chirped and stamped her feet. Darcy smiled and looked over at Owen. "Yeah, we had fun. It turned out great." Owen smiled at Darcy. "I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep before my shift starts."

"See you in a few hours." Darcy turned back to Blue and nodded. "You ready girl?" She watched as Blue chirped and nudged Owen before she took off running. Darcy waved goodbye and took off after the Raptor.

It was after eight-thirty when Darcy returned to her office, she had went home to change and shower and was back to start her day. She looked up from her tablet to see Tyler standing at her door with a cup of coffee and a small token of breakfast for her. He looked up and brightly smiled at her. "I'm sorry about my sister."

"I don't remember requesting an assistant Tyler." Darcy stated as she opened her office door and he followed her. "Tell me about her. I read her file. She was let go from her other job, she punched her boss."

He stiffened as he set her coffee and food down on her desk. "My sister, she's different." Tyler stared at Darcy dead on.

Darcy took the coffee and stared back at the younger man. "And you thought she would fit in here? With all the dinosaurs and creatures we are bringing back from the dead and almost dead?" She asked him. "The people who are intelligent but don't work well with others?"

He took a deep breath and looked out the window for a moment before looking back at her. "She was always different and she hid it for a long time and she wasn't happy about it. She was her true self with me and a few others. But when the marriage equality law was official, she tried to be herself and that's when the harassment's started." Tyler wiped his eyes. "She doesn't talk about it much. But I know that she loved her job as an office manager for her firm. But her boss was horrible."

Darcy sipped her coffee and stared at the younger man with interest. "What are you not telling me? Because this is more than her being gay. So what are you worried about?"

"She also goes by Tanner." He breathed.

"Non-binary." Darcy whispered.

Tyler nodded. "It's a bit more than that. She can change her sex. She's." He paused and took a deep breath. "Gifted. She can change other things about herself too, but she stick mostly to Taylor or Tanner."

Darcy nodded. She opened Taylor's file and looked at it again. "Does she prefer Taylor, or does he prefer Tanner?" She looked up at Tyler. "Do I need two contracts for them to sign?"

He let out a breath and smiled at her. "Thank you. Darcy thank you."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Have her talk to the lawyers in a few hours after I finished with her stuff."

Around noon Taylor knocked softly on Darcy's door and Darcy looked up. "Come in Taylor." The younger girl opened the door and stepped quietly inside and bit her lip. "Did you sign all the paperwork?" Darcy asked her as she looked back down at her file that she was reading before.

"I'm so sorry, Ty told me that he didn't tell you, I assumed you knew." Taylor rushed out.

Darcy sighed and looked up at the younger girl and pushed up from her desk. "Come with me." She led her out of her office and down a floor. "No one is really allowed up to my office without some sort of permission, but I don't have someone to monitor that except for F.R.I.D.A.Y and as long as you're an employee and not HYDRA, she doesn't perceive you as a threat." Darcy pushed open the glass doors to an open floor plan. "This is your floor. You can do whatever you want to it." She walked over to the desk next the wall and unplugged a tablet and handed it to Taylor. "This is your tablet, keep it with you at all times. There is an app that'll allow us to send notes to each other, like chat in a way. You can see my calendar and everything. Questions?"

Taylor stared at the tablet and then the room wide eyed. "Who's F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"I am Miss McSmith." The AI spoke through the ceiling. "I am Mr. Stark's artificial Intelligence and I am throughout all of his buildings and both Islands."

"Okay." Taylor whispered. "Why do I have the whole floor to myself, why not on the same with you?" She looked up at Darcy. "You have that open space up there."

Darcy nodded. "I want to convert that to conference rooms and meeting rooms. This whole building is being redone in most ways." She shrugged. "You are not going to be my assistant, well for now you are. But until I find someone else you have two jobs." She gave Taylor a look.

"But I thought." Taylor started. "What am I?"

"Operations Managers, for the Park. It's a lot for me to handle and so I need someone, you, to wave through all of the paperwork that I actually need to see. Hire those you see fit to help you. Separate them into quadrates. From Finances, Admin, Science, Medical for humans, Medical for the animals and HR." Darcy stepped further into the empty space. "However you want to do it. And I'll get the reports for everything weekly. New developments come to me." She smiled at Taylor. "F.R.I.D.A.Y can file it however you want it and we'll need a hard copy too."

"You're letting me set up everything?" Taylor asked her, her eyes blown wide as she stared up at Darcy. "Hire those I want?"

"They have to be vetted first and sign a lot of paperwork, I don't care if they're gifted." Darcy watched as Taylor stiffened. "These two islands are sanctuaries, for everyone who needs it." As the words came out an idea came to Darcy. "I'll leave you to it." She smiled at Taylor. "Just let F.R.I.D.A.Y know what you need." She gave Taylor a pat on the shoulder and walked back to her office.

She looked up at her door to see Owen standing there waiting for her with a cup of coffee. "Hey." She smiled at him. "Sleep well?" She opened the door to let them both in as she walked over to her desk.

"Yeah, hey about tonight?" He asked her.

"Can you give me five minutes, I have a train of thought." Darcy pleaded as she picked up the phone and dialed. "Maria Hill please." She waited. "Hey, I was wondering, if there was any chance that you knew who the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D was?" She paused and smiled. "Can you pass on a message that I have a proposal for them if they could please contact Dr. Darcy Lewis-Malcolm on Jurassic World? That would be great. Thanks." She hung up the phone and smiled up at Owen. "I think it just did something either really brilliant or really stupid."

"Would you like to tell me about it over dinner?" He asked her.

She blinked as she stared up at him. "Dinner?" She asked him.

"I promise that there will be plenty of tequila." He smirked at her.

"My Dad is still here." She stated.

"I know." He replied. "I'm not asking his permission to date you."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Are asking for my permission?"

His eyes darkened as he stepped forward and leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "From one Alpha to another. I'm telling you that I want to take you to dinner."

Her breath hitched. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. walls and doors please." The walls frosted over and the door locked. She could hear Owen chuckle in her ear. "Is that all you want? Mr. Grady?" She used his title and she could see him shiver and she remember his remark about woman in power. "Just dinner and some drinks?" She asked innocently. She turned and caught his dark blue eyes with her own. She ran her hands up his forearms and she listened to him growl. "It's a shame that I already have dinner plans with my Dad tonight."

"Dammit woman."

Darcy stared up at him before pulled her hands away, Owen reached out and grabbed them and pulled them to touch his shoulders. She blinked and startled for a moment before speaking. "You could join us. A friendly dinner, just the three of us."

"Believe me, there's nothing friendly about your family." He replied roughly as Darcy started to rake her hands up and down his shoulders.

She laughed. "And you haven't even met my Mother yet."

"God, I hope I don't." He leaned forward and crashed his lips to hers'. "God you drive my insane." He stated in between kisses.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, he walked around to her couch and settled them on it gently. He laid her down on her back and his hands began to roam. "This is not what I had this couch in mind for." She stated as he moved down to her neck.

"I think it's perfect." He stated and she snorted.

"Miss Darcy, Mr. Owen, I am sorry to interrupt." F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke softly.

Owen groaned into the crook of Darcy's neck as he nipped it softly. She giggled as she played with his hair. "Yes?" She looked up at the ceiling.

"Dr. McSmith wanted me to inform you that he was successful in the creating and implanting the Raptor eggs. He has three of them in incubation as we speak."

Owen look at Darcy and frowned. "That was fast." Owen moved off of Darcy and helped her to sit up. "When did he put them in?" He asked the AI.

It was a few minutes later and still no reply, Darcy and Owen both frown before they stood up and made themselves presentable. Darcy unlocked her door and they quickly made their way to the lab where Tyler was monitoring the eggs. "Tyler." Darcy stated as she and Owen walked into the lab. "You did it." She smiled at him.

Tyler sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah." He gave them a small smile. "I didn't want to tell you guys until I was sure that they were going to be stable. I lost one already." He looked down at his tablet. "It's been three weeks."

"Three weeks and you didn't say anything?" Owen stated as he stared down at the younger man.

"I'm not even sure the three that are left will make it Mr. Grady." Tyler state. "Dr. Wu took everything, we had to build from Echo's DNA. That helped a lot but I can't promise you that these Raptor eggs will be the ones. So I don't want to get your hopes up." He looked between the seething Owen and the sympathetic Darcy. "I know how much Blue means to both of you. I want to give you healthy sisters to give to her."

Owen felt the anger dissipate from him. "Thank you." He nodded at the incubator. "So three eggs?"

Tyler nodded. "We're watching them day and night to make sure nothing happens to them, that they remain healthy." He turned and smiled at Darcy. "Thank you for helping Taylor again."

"Thank me after I see that she does a good job." Darcy winked at him. She looked at her tablet. "I have a meeting with Martinez about E.R, Owen you coming or do you want to stay with your girls?" She smirked at him.

"No, I'll come." He gave one last look at the incubator and followed her out of the lab. "We're closer to a real pack now." He whispered to her.

She smiled at him and nudged him with her arm. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch Owen." She whispered. "Let's get lunch before I have to talk to Martinez."


	9. Chapter 9

Own nothing

* * *

Skye and Coulson sat across from the scared mother and two kids as she tried to explain what was happening to the younger one. "We believe it is the vitamins that is effecting you. We have a facility where we can train you to control your powers." She smiled softly at the kid as he nodded and looked down at his hands.

"I'm not letting my brother go without me." His older brother stated.

"Zach." His mother started. She reached over to rub the younger son's back.

"We know that this last year and a half has been difficult for all of you." Coulson stated. "We can find room for both of you together if that is what it takes." He nodded to the mother.

"You want to take both of my boys away from me?" The Mom asked. She looked over at her oldest. "It's your senior year now Zach."

"I can get a GED." He stated. "Grey still has nightmares."

Grey's head shot up. "You do too!"

Zack glared down at his brother. "I'm not leaving you." He looked up at Skye and Coulson. "He goes, I go."

Their mother sighed and wiped her eyes. "There's no other way?"

"Others have started to notice Grey's new powers, the school has sent him home for fighting." Skye stated his file from memory now. She hated when they had to pick up kids. They were lucky that were so few of them. The Terrigen Crystal in the vitamins only reacts to those who had gone through puberty. But Grey had been through a traumatic event and when he started taking the vitamins his body started to change with them. "He isn't going through the typical teenage stage Ms. Dearing-Mitchell. These powers, gifts." She swallowed. "They won't go away, they will only get stronger and more powerful. If he stays here he will be in danger and so will all of you." Skye gave them all a look. "I know that this is scary, leaving home to go somewhere different."

"I've taken on an Indominus Rex." Grey whispered as he looked up at Skye, he smiled at her. A cheeky grin and a twinkle in his eyes that amused her. "We've survived that, we can do this." He looked up at Zach and nodded. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Zach breathed and nodded as if he was almost reassured by his brother's stare. "Okay."

After another twenty minutes of talking, Skye and Coulson left the house and got into the SUV, it was too cold to drive Lola during the winter up north. "So kid can talk to animals." Skye stated as she drove to the hanger. "That's cool."

"And it might come in handy." Coulson stated as he listened to the voicemail on his phone. "That's interesting."

"What?" Skye glanced at him. "Do you want to get some coffee before we get back on the Bus? Starbucks?"

"We have a message from a Dr. Lewis-Malcolm. Maria Hill sent it along." He stated. "Starbucks is fine. I think they have seasonal drinks in." He told her. "You like the peppermint one."

"Yeah I do!" She smiled as she turned off on the exit to the nearest Starbucks. "So what does the Doc want?"

"She didn't say, just wanted us to contact her." He looked up at Skye. "When we get back to the hanger, look her up, I want to know more about her before I call her back."

"Sure thing boss." Skye smiled as she pulled into Starbucks and ordered. "Hey I would like a Venti…"

* * *

"Darcy Lewis." Coulson sighed as he looked up at the screen. He rubbed his eyes as Skye scrolled through the file. "Why did it have to be Darcy Lewis?"

"So I take it that you know her?" Skye asked.

"New Mexico, she was there when Thor fist arrived. She still hasn't forgiven me for taking her IPod." Coulson stated.

"Phillip Coulson!" Skye glared playfully at him. "How could you?"

"I gave it back." He replied. "With an unlimited ITunes account." He looked at the file. "We obviously did not dig deep enough into Miss Lewis."

"Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." Skye correct. "Daughter of the famous Dr. Ian Malcolm and Dr. Elizabeth Lewis." She hummed. "She lived with her Mom most of her life, rarely saw her Dad until she was about ten or so except for birthdays and occasional holidays. Got several degrees, a PHD's with the dinos. Dropped her Dad's name, worked with Foster, then worked with Tony. Hacked into Jurassic World." Skye giggled in joy and looked at Coulson. "I like her." She looked back at the screen. "Now she runs it with her HOS who is Owen Grad, the head Raptor Trainor."

Coulson sighed and sipped his coffee as he thought it over and read through the information again before he nodded. "Let's see what she wanted." He nodded to Skye and she dialed up Jurassic World.

"Dr. Lewis-Malcolm's Office, Tanner speaking." A voice spoke.

"This is Director Coulson for S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm returning a message that Dr. Lewis-Malcolm left for me." He stated.

"Oh. Alright." The young man paused. "Darcy's out in the field right now with Blue, her Raptor. But she said that if you called back to just come on by if you can."

"She's has a Raptor?" Skye whispered at Coulson, eyes wide.

Tanner chuckled, hearing the whisper. "She's the female Alpha, Owen's the male Alpha. If you don't have the time. I can set up a video conference if you'd like?"

"No, we can fly out." Skye rushed out. She smirked as Coulson glared at her.

"We'll be out there in a few hours." Coulson deflated.

"Excellent." Tanner paused again over the phone. "I'll have rooms set up for you in the hotel in case you'd like to stay at the Park. You can take a tour over both Islands and see our labs."

"Sounds great." Coulson stated. "Can't wait." He ended the call.

"Simmons is going to kills us for missing this trip." Skye stated as she smiled up at him.

"She wouldn't have to commit murder if you didn't agree to meet in person." He stated. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and looked over at the smiling Skye. "Fine, we'll swing by and pick up the others real quick. It'll be like a mini vacation. Barring any world ending issues."

"Yes!" Skye cheered. "I'll text Fitz and Bobbie." She raced to her phone.

"I'll go tell May we're ready to leave." Coulson walked up to the cockpit.

* * *

Darcy and Owen was working with Blue out in the field with scent rags masked in their scents. Darcy had one with Owen's scent and he had one with hers'. The purpose was to get Blue to go the other one when they needed her to just on the sent alone. "This is a stupid idea." Ian stated when Darcy explained it to him.

Darcy rolled her eyes at her Dad. "That's why you're going to sit in the jeep and video it for science!"

"It's a Raptor! Not a pet!" He shouted at her.

"And yet you haven't left the Island." She countered.

"You haven't come to your senses." He replied.

She snorted and closed the door and walked to the field and lifted her trusted talkie and pushed the button. "Ready for test one."

"Ready on tracker cams." Lowry stated through the talkie.

"Ready for Test one." Owen stated. "Coming your way Dino Mom."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she popped opened the cooler of fresh and bloody steaks that she had gotten just this test. They were Blue's reward if she did well and not attack anyone, Owen had a matching cooler on his side of the two miles. Darcy waited and watched for her Blue. It was five minutes later when she saw rustling in the trees and out came the Raptor sprinting towards her, tail swinging back and forth for balance as she leaned forward. "Blue. Stop." Darcy held her hands out and stared the Raptor down, and even stare, showing no fear as she could hear her Dad calling out for her in the jeep. Blue slowed her pace but she turned her head towards Ian and then turned her body to jeep. She clicked her claws and then jumped to the jeep. "Blue! No!" Darcy ordered as she reached behind her back for her gun she aimed it for the jeep and shot the back door, nowhere near the Raptor. She just wanted her attention away from it. She could hear Lowry's voice through her talkie but she ignored it as Blue turned to look back at her, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, eyes on me girl." Darcy dropped her gun next to her feet and kept her voice and breathing even. "That old man is tough and not worth your time." She could hear Owen's voice shouting through talkie now as he and Lowry freaked out. Owen was probably getting on his motorcycle and racing over to her any second. Blue and her camera was trained on Darcy.

Blue stepped towards Darcy, she clicked her talons as she leaned forward in a pounce. "Don't you dare!" Darcy raised her voice a notch and stared down the Raptor. She kicked over the cooler of bloody steaks and lifted the lid out of the way with her foot. She remained eye contact with the Raptor the whole time as Blue's nostrils flared at the new scent, she chirped a shrill chirp and tilted her head. "Blue." Darcy spoke in a calm voice as she stared at the Raptor, she could hear Owen's bike in the distance. "Don't do this."

Blue stared at her for a moment longer as the sounds of Owen's bike got louder. It was as if the sound relaxed her, her body let go of the tension and the Raptor took a step closer to Darcy and let out a happy chirp. She stood a foot away from Darcy and butted her head against Darcy's chest. "Good Blue." Darcy took the camera off and rubbed the spot where it was. She looked her in the eye and nodded. Blue nodded in returned and turned away from her to eat the steaks as Owen burst into the clearing on his bike.

"Darcy." Owen cried out as he pulled up on his bike behind her. "Are you okay?" He jumped off and grabbed her, he quickly checked her before looking over to see Blue chowing down on the steaks. "You're okay." He breathed. He smiled at her.

"Yeah." She scoffed. "I'm a pro at this Raptor Mom thing."

"God, you're such a brat." He whispered and cupped her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her.

"Owen." Darcy tried to speak between the kissed. "My." Kiss "Dad."

"So." Kiss." He's alive too."

"No." Kiss. "Yes. I think he's still recording."

Owen broke the kiss to look over that the jeep to see Ian in the jeep smirking as he held the video camera recording them. "For Science!" Darcy stated.

"Science." Owen groaned.

"Hey Mom and Dad." Lowry stated through the talkie. "Are you both alive?"

Blue looked up and chirped loudly at Owen and Darcy and gave them a Raptor like grin. Darcy smiled and pulled her talkie out of her back pocket and pushed the button. "Yeah we're not dead. What's up?"

"Uh, you have some guests coming. S.H.I.E.L.D?" Lowry stated unsure. "The director of it I guess. He's flying in with some of his team."

Darcy smiled. "Awesome. I'll be there in a bit." She pocketed the talkie and looked at Owen. "Can you get Blue back in the enclosure?"

He smirked. "Sure." He kissed her again and then looked up and glared at her glaring Dad. "Tell your Dad to leave already." He whispered to her.

"Ask me out already and maybe I will." She smirked.

"I tried that. We just made out on the couch."

"It's funny how we got three Raptor babies from it." She winked as she took a step back from him and headed to the jeep. "Be good girl Blue, for Owen."

Blue chirped as she finished the steaks and watched Darcy leave in the Jeep with her Dad.

* * *

Darcy walked into the control room and sat down next to Lowry who frowned at her. "I think Dad set her off." She muttered.

"Oh, Okay." Lowry stated. "That's what you have to say for almost dying." He tossed his hands in the air.

She snorted and drank from her water bottle. "She's a deadly animal Lowry. Of course I was in threat of dying." She gave him a _'no shit'_ stare. "Everyone on this Island is."

"But not everyone has a kid that has a rebellious phase that could literally kill you." He replied back.

"God." She snorted. "I wonder what you people would do if I had actual kids?"

Lowry stopped and stared at her. "Wait… you're not?"

Her eyes widened. "I was just saying. Shit calm yourself man. Batman got herself locked away."

"Oh god, don't scare me like that. We don't have a plan for that." Lowry breathed. "T-N-T isn't fully set up set to run in case you need to take a day off and we have no one running ER. You can't pull shit like that." He rubbed his face.

Darcy watched him in amusement. "T-N-T?"

"Taylor and Tanner." He replied as he watched the screens. "He's Tanner today. He brought me coffee and I don't know if he's flirting with me or not and it confuses me."

Darcy hummed and tapped her fingers on the counter. "Do you like Taylor?" She asked him. "Or do you like Tanner?"

"I think they're both awesome." He replied. "And this is not the conversation I wanted to have with my boss."

"We have conversations about Owen all the time." She replied. "I call bullshit."

"That's because you didn't have anyone else and you couldn't tell him how you feel and you still can't." He gave her a look. "So don't call bullshit on my bullshit if you can't shovel your own bullshit."

"Ohh." Darcy whistled. "Lowry. That hurts."

"Just because you go around and kiss each other and are Alpha married, doesn't mean anything. It's very screwed up."

Darcy sighed. "It is." She scratched her head. "What do I do?" She looked up at the screen to see Owen passing through a few cameras back to the main strip.

"I think that you should do something." Lowry stated. "And I know that we have a few hours before S.H.I.E.L.D gets here." He replied.

"Okay." She stood up and watched as Owen road into the control center to check into the security office. He was going to go to her office, probably thinking she was there. "Sure." She turned and walked out of the room to catch her HOS.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Owen stated as he spotted her coming down the stairs.

"Aren't you always?" She smiled at him. "Are you hungry?" She asked him.

He blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I could eat."

"Awesome." She nodded and led him out the jeeps to her own and got in. He got in and looked confused. She turned it on and drove out of the main park, she drove past the enclosures to one of the restricted areas to her cottage that Tony built for her. She turned off the jeep and got out.

"So this is where you live." Owen stated as he looked around. "I thought you might've still lived in the old quarters or in Claire's old apartment. He stared at the ocean view and then down at her. "You've been holding out on me."

"Only Tony and Lowry know that this is out here. No one else." She replied. She pointed to the fencing. "He put the fencing up before he left to keep anything from getting near or hurting me. And eventually I'll probably move into the apartment in the park." She stated as she unlocked the door and let them in.

"Why? This is pretty cool." He stated as he looked around. The cottage was pretty Spartan, and she still was leaving out of her suitcases for the most part. Some clothes were hung up or in drawers. But it looked like she would wash things and fold them up and put them back in the luggage again. He frowned. "You haven't made this place a home have you?"

"No." She sighed as she walked into the kitchen. "But like I said, I might move, so I didn't want to get invested." She opened the fridge. "So what do you want to cook?" She looked up at him. "I figured we can finally have that dinner together. No Dad, no interruptions, just us."

He smirked and followed her into the kitchen. "Darcy." He closed the fridge. "We could do other things than eat." He leaned down and kissed her. "With no interruptions."

"Fine." She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. "But you get to make us food later."

"Deal." He lifted her shirt up over her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Own Nothing

* * *

Darcy worked on paperwork in her office when she looked up to see Tanner standing in her doorway. "What's up Tanner?" She smiled up at him.

"The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D called in, they're an hour out. I have their rooms ready. Dr. Smith is going to call you in a few minutes about the tour. He is excited to have them come over. HOS Martinez is readying everything over there for them as well." Tanner wet his lips and looked down at his tablet. "Yeah, that's about it."

Darcy tilted her head and stared at the younger person. "You know I got the idea from you." She spoke and Tanner looked up at her. "If we can give Gifted people, these new ones a place to be safe on either Island. And they can help protect our animals. I want to do it."

"And uh." He looked stepped into the office and closed the door. "Mr. Martinez is okay with it?"

"You know." Darcy sighed and looked out her window. "The reason that I think he's really okay with being the HOS over there is because of his sister. Apparently women in his family gain the ability to sing to the fish, to make them jump into the fishermen's boats. He wanted to protect her and if he's there, he can do that. I told him that she's welcome to stay on the Island with him." Darcy looked at Tanner. "You're gifted, you can change your appearance from Taylor to Tanner."

He nodded. "Lowery calls me T-N-T." He smiled a little.

"He calls me Batman."

Tanner laughed, he seemed a little loosened up now. "I heard you started that."

Darcy groaned. "I didn't mean to honestly." She pinched her nose. "My Dad isn't causing any trouble is he?"

Tanner shook his head. "He's been great actually, he's been helping me set up the office space down stairs."

Darcy looked up startled. "He has?"

Tanner nodded. "With his help, I can start hiring some help for each department. Lowery can get some more people in the control room once I go through the applicants for the lawyers. He's been a big help." Tanner typed something in and sent it to Darcy's email.

It popped up on Darcy's tablet and she looked at it. She scrolled through the progress reports amazed. "This is amazing Tanner. I might have to have you set up ER's office."

"I'm already on it Darcy." Tanner stated. "I've slotted in your calendar that when you go with your tour, I'll leave too. Your Dad is staying here to finish up and I'll get it started there. You need to hire an Operations Manager for ER. I know it's not a park, but we're a running facility and you need someone to run each of them so you can focus on your job."

Darcy arched her brow. "Which is to make sure that the park and ER is running smoothly. I know." She sighed and looked down at the tablet again. "You were a quiet thing a few weeks ago."

"You just thought I was." Tanner snorted.

Darcy laughed and looked up. "I guess you're right. Call Claire Dearing. See if she's willing to come back for an interview."

Tanner paled. "For the Park?"

"Do you want to transfer?" Darcy asked and Tanner shook his head. "Then see if she's willing to work for ER. But don't tell her anything about the Gifted. It isn't a done deal and until the ink is dry on that and we know that she's ours. I don't want her to know anything."

"Yes Ma'am."

Darcy scrunched her nose. "Who are you calling Ma'am? My Mother?" she smirked and lowered her voice. "I'm Batman."

Tanner rolled his eyes and waved goodbye and left the office.

It was close to dinner when S.H.I.E.L.D finally landed and Darcy met them on the beach. She watched the Quinn jet land and the team slowly file out and she tried to put faces to some of the names that she got when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. Some, she knew. Fitzsimmons, Agent May, Bobby, Hunter, Mack. But the girl she didn't know, and she was curious about it. "So?" Darcy smiled up at them. "Where's your leader?"

"That would be me Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." Coulson stated as he walked down the ramp.

"Yousonofabitch." She rushed out as she lifted up her sunglasses against the glare of the falling sun to glare at him. "So you're not dead."

"No." He simply replied. "False alarm."

"Tony owes Steve a lap dance." Darcy placed her sunglasses back on her nose.

Coulson sighed and pinched his nose. "Miss Lewis."

"Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." The young girl corrected.

"That cute, sweet." Darcy smiled at the girl. "But no. Just Darcy, or if you have to Dr. Lewis. Miss Lewis if you want to for old time sakes. Darcy rocks my socks though."

"You're an odd duck love." Hunter stated.

She snorted. "You have no idea. So we have rooms set up for all of you." She tilted her head to the hotel. "It's pretty swank. There is a really nice cafeteria downstairs, Open 24/7 they can make you whatever you want. You name it. You have a tour of the Park in the morning, lunch then a tour of the labs." She smiled at Fitzsimmons jumped in excitement. "I know, some of my lab people are super excited for you too. They love new people." She shook her head with a laugh. "Then Coulson, you and I will talk about my proposal. I left the information in your room for you to go over so you know beforehand."

"Thank you." He stated at he stared at her.

"Darcy." A voice spoke through a talkie in her back pocket.

"Yup." Darcy pulled the talkie out and pushed the button. She waited for the person to speak again.

"We're about to run a drill. Are your people in yet?"

"Just landed, taking them to the hotel. ETA ten minutes. Hold Blue off until. Or start north of the Island and work or way here." She pocketed the talkie and turned to the team. "Grab your bags, it's time to get into the hotel. There is a curfew. You can hang out in the hotel, or even in the outdoor pool on the roof with the employees whenever. But we let Blue out for drills and only security and night time workers are allowed out." She turned and walked to the jeeps waiting for them. "Come on."

They quickly grabbed their bags and got into the jeeps, another security guard driving the other one as they went to the hotel. Darcy got out with them and walked to the front desk and got their keys for them. "This way." She walked them to the elevator and rode up to the tenth floor and got out. "The first ten floors are for staff, each level is based on what their job is or in the case of an emergency of their dinosaur. Security is on the first two floors for example. T-Rex, Raptors, Carnivores are all also on the first three floors."

"Owen Grady, your HOS." Skye, the girl stated.

Darcy nodded. "He's on the first floor, closest to the Raptor enclosure. Back when the Park was opened he had a trailer and lived out by the enclosure and now." She smirked. "Now Blue uses it for her nest." She glanced up at Skye. "I plan to do similar housing on ER when we actually get it staffed with more than just the doctors and scientists." She sighed and walked to the first door. "This one is a double room. She opened it and walked to reveal a spacious living space and two bedrooms. "There's another one like this across the hall, the rest are smaller single room suites." She set the cards on the coffee table for them to decide. "Coulson, I figured you'd do a single room, so your info packet it in the second on the right. But you can grab it and choose a different room." She shrugged

"Look at the view." Simmons whispered as she stared at the setting sun on the beach. "I bet this never gets old."

Darcy smiled at her. "You can stay as long as you guys can." She turned to Coulson. "Really, enjoy. And come back whenever you guys need a place to hide or a break."

"Why are you doing this?" Agent May asked as she stared at Darcy.

Darcy sighed and looked around them. "The Park, this facility and ER. Earth's Revival, they're a salvation project. That's what I want them to be. As humans we keep destroying the life here on Earth. And look we brought back dinosaurs." She gestured outside the window as something in the water splashed down below. "And on our other Island we're hoping to revive the Earth of its most depleted creation, her animals. Countries from all over the world are sending us DNA samples, and soon when we're staffed we'll get actual animals that we can help. But one day, I hope we won't have to do this. That this one step is the point where we turned our planet around and stopped the death." She sighed and scratched her head. "We're so busy thinking about saving the planet from aliens or attacking robots, what about saving the planet from ourselves anymore?"

She shrugged and smiled at them. "I have the science, and Stark has the money. So this is what I'm doing with it. No diabolical plan, no other motive. This. Saving these animals. So one day we don't have to. And I know you Coulson, you're a good man." She looked at him. "You save the world from the bad guys, the ones that no one else is looking for." She walked past him and patted his shoulder. "So enjoy yourself. Read the proposal and we can talk after you have fun. Night guys."

Darcy was halfway through her morning run when she noticed Blue had stopped. "What's wrong girl?" She asked the Raptor as she jogged back to where the Raptor had stopped and looked up to see the tour bus carrying her Dad and the S.H.I.E.L.D team with Taylor giving the tour. Blue whistled and Chirped in amusement up at them as they shouted at Darcy who stood next to the Raptor. Darcy smiled and waved up to them. Taylor waved down in return before she turned back and explained Darcy's daily running routine. Darcy laughed quietly to herself and turned to poke Blue on the side. "Come on, race you?" Blue looked down at her and gave her this stare that almost made Darcy think she was saying _'who are you kidding?_ ' Before both of them took off again down their normal path.

It was an hour later when Darcy and Blue made it back to the main strip to see the tour bus had return and they were all talking excitedly about what they saw. They all stopped when Darcy walked over to her jeep for her water bottle, Blue following her closely behind. She opened the door and grabbed it taking a deep brink before she grabbed a bag out and tossed it to Blue who caught it in her mouth. "Good girl." Darcy smiled.

Blue finished chewing her small prize and then turned to Darcy, never taking her eyes off of her human Mom. She chirped and head butted her as Darcy reached up and ran her hand over her muzzle. "Okay, go run back to your nest. Owen will be there soon." Blue whistled again then took off running. Darcy sighed and watched the Raptor run off into the Park before she took a step towards the group and smiled at them. "Thanks for not making a scene that could've ended badly."

"You've gotten better with her." Taylor smiled as she stepped up to stand next to Darcy. "You can almost keep up running with her."

Darcy snorted and shook her head. "She slows down to let me think I'm keeping up with her." She looks at her assistant before Coulson's team. "Did you like the tour?"

"Yeah." Skye beamed as Fitz and Simmons bounced up and down with questions.

Darcy laughed. "I'm sure Taylor can answer most of your questions. I need to go shower and change. It's a bit early for lunch, so why don't you guys do have fun at the hotel and we'll meet up for lunch. Then we'll tour the labs." She smiled at them.

"Will your HOS be joining us?" Bobbie asked.

Darcy shrugged. "I can check, he might be busy." She flicked over to see her Dad staring at her. "I'll check in with you guys in a bit." She waved and stepped back to her jeep. She made it to the door when she saw her Dad had followed her. "Yes, Dad." She turned to face him.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked her.

"Could you narrow it down?" She asked him.

"The sudden control over the Raptor? This mysterious proposal you and assistant are working on?" He stared at her.

"The Raptor's name is Blue." Darcy started. "And she is the closest thing that you have for a granddaughter from me, so deal." She gave him a stared to challenge her. "Second, she is going by Taylor today, tomorrow she may also go by that, or by Tanner. So please respect her choice."

"I like the kid Darce." Ian growled. "Taylor's a great kid. And if you really…if you really going to keep on calling Blue your own kid." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair a few times. "Fine, then I'm ramping up the puns."

"What?" She sputtered.

"Your kid's a little scaly Darcy, you should put some moisturizer on her." He stated with a blank face.

"Shut up." She blink. "What the hell Dad. Did you? Moisturize Blue…" She couldn't help it, she let out a laugh. "Dad." She groaned and pinched her nose. "I can't."

"So you want to tell me why the sudden control? Are you Voldemort now?" He asked her, completely serious.

She sighed and opened the jeep door and got in, she started it to get the AC going and set back. "Maybe it's because I finally Alphaed her Alpha." She smirked at her Dad's shocked face.

"You did what?"

"I need to go now Dad. Bye." She closed the door and pulled away.

When she pulled up at home she let herself into her cottage and dropped the keys on the table next to the door and kicked off her shoes. She walked into the bedroom to see a sleeping form still in her bed. She smiled and shook her head and quietly made her way over and her smile turned into a smirk as she prepared to pounce on the bed. "Don't you dare." He warned her. "I see what you're planning." He peeked out from underneath the blankets.

"Well it's time to get up." She told him. "Blue wants her Dad." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come here." He opened up the bed covers.

She shook her head and scrunched her nose. "I'm all gross and stinky."

"I felt the same way last night, you didn't make me take a shower." He told her.

She laugh. "It's a good scent on you. Makes Blue approve of her parents." She winked at him as she stepped away. "Maybe after a shower." She turned away and took off her clothes and dumped them in the dirty clothes bin. "You need one too." She stated over her shoulder.

He watched her from under the covers enter the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on before he kicked the covers off. "You want to tell me why S.H.I.E.L.D is here for?"

"Nope." She stated from the bathroom. "It's not final yet. Besides." He opened the door to the bathroom to her in the shower. She turned to face him and smiled. "I don't know how you feel about it and until I get more information, I don't want to discuss it."

He stared down at her. "This isn't anything dangerous is it?"

"I'm not creating anything." She replied. "This isn't like the Indominus Rex."

"That wasn't what I was asking." He replied as he stepped into the water with her. "On the scale one to an Avenger how dangerous?"

She frowned and turned away from him to grab her soap to scrub her skin. "That's a loaded question." She whispered.

"Darcy."

"Look!" She raised her voice. "I don't know, they could be like, I don't know nice people who got powers and just want to feel safe." She stopped herself from saying Taylor. No one but her and Tyler knew the truth. They just thought she was a normal Transgender, not gifted. "Or they could be powerful. But I wanted to see if maybe we could use them to staff ER. To protect the animals." She felt warm tears rush down her face. But that could've been from the shampoo that she put in her hair before Owen got into the shower. "We could give them a safe place, train them, give them skills that they could use and S.H.I.E.L.D would know where they were. Sorry, it's a stupid idea. We just have all these hybrids dinosaurs and almost extinct animals, why can't we save these people too?" She raised her head to wash her face, her back turned to Owen. "It's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Because you thought I would think your idea would be stupid?" He asked her.

"That this would be too much." She whispered. "I just thought, no one would be looking for them here." She finally turned around so she could rinse her hair out.

"It is too much, you can't possibly do this all by yourself." Owen whisper as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She snorted. "I had Taylor call up Claire Dearing yesterday to set up an interview to be the Ops Manager for ER." She cracked one eyes open to see Owen staring down at her. "How's that for managing?"

"You're insane." He muttered.

"Dad seems to think so." She replied. "Told him that I Alphaed the Alpha and he about lost it."

Owen laughed loudly. "Shit, wait until Lowery hears that."

"I would wait." She replied. "I said one thing about human kids and he freaked on me. He said that the Islands aren't ready for me to be a human Mom." She sighed and grabbed the conditioner and put it in her hair and handed Owen the soap. They switched spots and he stared down at her confused. "Yeah, I know." She whispered.

"We have Blue and three on the way." He stated as he washed.

She nodded and looked off to the side. "We should hurry up. We have lunch with the team. You have Blue to see, and I have a lab tour." He rinse himself off and they switched places again and she rinsed out her hair.

"I have a bed to see about a girl." He smirked as reached behind her and turned off the water.

"Owen." Darcy warned as she glared at him. "We don't have time."

"They can start without you." He told her as he handed her a towel to dry off quickly. "They know how to eat." He leaned down to kiss her.

"They're my quests."

"I'm your Alpha Husband."

She rolled her eyes. "Boyfriend at least." She held her hand. "I see no ring." He grabbed her hand and used it to drag her to bed. "Owen." She groaned before she was silenced with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Own Nothing

* * *

"I swear to god that if we're late, I'm going to kill you." Darcy muttered under her breath as Owen drove them back into the Park to meet up for lunch.

He snorted and turned off onto the main strip and parked in front of Margarita Ville. "Relax Batman."

Darcy let out a laugh an opened her door to get out. "Don't even start Grady." She slammed the door shut as he walked to her side. "I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet."

"And I'm going to keep it that way." He replied in a low whispered as they walked into the patio seating together. "You have an addiction."

She rolled her eyes and turned to smile at Taylor who was talking to Skye and Simmons about something. "Sorry we're late." She took the empty seat at the head of the table, Owen to her left. "Coffee please." She smiled at the waitress."

"No." Three voices stated around her. Owen, Taylor and her Dad's. Darcy looked over at them with a glare.

"Yes. You two work for me." She pointed to them. "Batman gets her coffee. Caphe? Dad. My Island, my rules." She glared at her Dad before turning to the waitress. "Biggest cup you have please."

"Do you want your usual mug Miss Darcy?" The girl asked.

Darcy smiled and nodded. "Oh Yeah."

Owen sighed and shook his head. "Water for me. Please."

The girl nodded and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks. Darcy turned to the table who was watching them in amusement. "My coffee drinking is well known." She stated.

"It's become a problem." Owen stated.

"Threats of decaf have happened." Taylor smirked.

"They better not happen." Darcy stated. "This Island will fall apart."

"Tea is a good alternative. So is Yoga." Ian stated with a smirk.

Darcy just shook her head and turned to the S.H.I.E.L.D group and smiled. "So are you guys having a good time? Are we doing okay on time? You're not needing to rush home or anything are you?"

"No Dr. Lewis, we are doing okay. We're monitoring the airwaves for anything that'll need our immediate attention." Coulson stated. "Skye and I read over the proposal and we are interested in discussing it with you."

Darcy looked over to the young girl talking to Taylor and tilted her head before nodding. "I have time slotted after lunch and the lab tour. I can also take you over to see ER if you would like."

"We would like that." He nodded as the waitress brought out Darcy and Owen's drinks and then took everyone's orders before going to put them in.

* * *

"This is the Lab where we are working hard at recreating most of our dinosaur DNA." Taylor stated as she led the group to the lab. "Most of the DNA was taken during the InGen take over during the Indominus and we're still searching for Dr. Wu." She slid her card through the keycard and it opened the doors for them. "We just successfully recreated three new Raptor eggs just recently."

"How fascinating." Simmons beamed as she was the first one in after Taylor and down the stairs, Fitz right after her. "Oh this Lab is beautiful."

"Thank you. Most of it is from back when Mr. Masrani was here. But when Darcy and Mr. Stark took over, we got some pretty sweet upgrades. F.R.I.D.A.Y included." Tyler stated. "I'm Tyler McSmith. Heading up the Raptor research and Taylor's twin."

Simmons turned and smiled at him, she blinked as she stared at him. "Don't I know you?"

He smiled and nodded. "We had a few classes together in university. I almost went into the S.H.I.E.L.D academy myself. But dinosaurs is where my heart is." He blushed a little as everyone stared at him. He cleared his throat as Taylor started to snicker a little. "So let me show you around, introduce some of the other scientists." He led them around.

Owen turned to Darcy. "I'm going to head out to check on Blue, you got this handled?"

She nodded as she watched the group move around the lab with interest. "Check in with Lowery. Tony was supposed to send us new headsets for the field. I think they might be in today." She whispered as she looked over to him. "So we don't have to keep carrying the talkies everywhere."

"Sure thing dear." He winked at her. "Let me know how the meeting goes." He nodded to Coulson who kept glancing back at the two of them. Owen gave him a look before turning back to whisper close to Darcy's ear. "And check up on the girls. Doc hasn't said a word in a while."

She sighed and looked up at him, their noses almost touching. "It's been a week since he's told us Owen. He told us that he would keep us informed and he will."

"You have F.R.I.D.A.Y keeping tabs?" He asked her.

She snorted. "What kind of Mother do you think I am?" She asked him. "Of course I do." She swatted his arm. "Now go. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Bossy." He winked at her and then walked up the stepped.

She sighed and shook her head as she stepped towards the group and stood next to Coulson. "You and your HOS seem close." He stated.

She gave him a look before turning to look towards the Raptor incubator. "Follow me." She whispered as she looped her arm around his and walked him over to it. "This is the Raptor Incubator."

"Ms. McSmith said you recreated new Raptors." Coulson stated as he stared into the pod.

"They're my girls." She smiled as she tilted her head. "Blue is my eldest. And if you would've told me that coming to this Island that I would be a mother to Raptors. Plausible, but I don't think I would believe you." She looked at Coulson through the corner of her eye to see him doing the same. "Owen Grady is not just my Head of Security, Director Coulson. He's the Head Raptor Trainer, and as the Male Alpha and I'm the Female Alpha. Blue is the Beta."

"Your assistant, Tanner said something to that effect." He looked down at her. "Is he not joining us?"

"Both Tanner and Taylor are my assistants and Taylor wanted to be here today." She smiled up at him. "They both good, but I don't think two can be here at once."

"What's up boss?" Taylor asked as the group walked over to them.

"About Tanner not being here today. I said the two of you were good, but not good enough to be here at once."

Taylor and Tyler bother laughed. "No." Taylor stated. "Just me today I'm afraid. But if you want, Tanner can go with you to ER if you guys decide to go." She smiled up at Coulson as she tucked a hand into her front pocket, the other one hugging her tablet close to her side.

Coulson looked between Taylor and Darcy and knew that he was missing something. He looked over at his team and could tell that they felt the same way. "Yes, I would like that. I would like to meet this Tanner."

Taylor smiled and looked down at her tablet and typed something in. "No problem Sir. Now I can take the rest of the team back to the hotel, or if you guys want to see something more we surely can. While they have the meeting." She smiled up at the team. "We haven't been over to our security team yet. It's not much but you can meet them and hang out."

"Sounds fun love." Lance smiled down at her. "Lead the way."

"Can I see the control room?" Fitz asked.

"I'd like to stay here for a while. I don't know when I'll ever get to see a lab like this again." Simmons stated.

Darcy smiled up them. "No problem. I can take you to see Lowery, Fitz. He'll like having someone other than me in there talking to him." She let go of Coulson and led the ones who wanted to leave out of the lab and took Fitz, Coulson, her Dad and Skye to the control room, Taylor took Mack, Bobbie, Lance and May to meet the security team. "And welcome to my humble bat cave." She smiled as the doors opened.

"We're not calling it that." Lowery stated from his chair. "God no." He flipped through the cameras. "Stark left new headsets, pretty cool. Raptor Husband already picked his up."

Darcy ignored the raised eyebrows from the S.H.I.E.L.D agents as she sighed. "I know. I'll pick mine up later. So save one for me."

"On it boss." Lowery nodded.

"Lowery, this is Fitz." Darcy introduced. "He works with S.H.I.E.L.D and he wanted to hang out here. With you."

Lowery looked up at the skinny young man and nodded. "Okay, I can work with that. Take a seat Fitz. Welcome to the control room. Coffee is over there if you want some. It's really good. Darcy is not allowed to have any."

Darcy sighed and pinched her nose and she heard her Dad snort. "I don't know…" She looked up at the ceiling. "I am the boss here." She looked at her Dad. "You're a bad influence on my staff." She glared at him.

He smirked. "You average 8-9 cups a day Darce."

She shook her head and turned to Coulson. "Shall we?" She led them out of the room and up to her office floor. "Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Coffee?" She asked them.

"We're fine." Coulson stated as he and Skye took a seat at the table. Darcy nodded and handed them each a tablet that had the proposal and editing tools on it before opening her own. She set down across from them.

"First let me explain what ER is." She started. "It is located on an Island near here and on it is a similar layout. A hotel/apartments for employees and staffs and the occasional guests. Labs and clinics for both human and animals alike. We wanted it to self-sufficient. Now the park here already had so much already on it built. We just had to remodel and fix somethings. There we had to build from the ground up. Solar and completely green so it's pretty much off the grid electrical wise. If a storm hits or anything there are backup generators that will keep power for months if need be. Tony has it powered similarly to the Tower. And we were careful to not to disturb the natural habitats so much on the Island already. We built enclosures and paddocks for up two twenty animals at a time that we can house. Some animals can actually be house in the same enclosures based on where they're from or what type they are. When the animals is ready they were will shipped to their country's set sanctuary and protected, they are marked so they can't move past the boundaries of the sanctuary or poached." She took a deep breath. "Pepper has been working with me on this, but I had Taylor get into contact with the former Park Operation Manager, Claire Dearing to help run the animal side. She will deal the coming and going of the animals, the staff and etc. I think she will be the best fit for the job, she has already been vetted by us." She sent over the file to them so they could look at her. "Her nephews were also here during the indominus attack."

Skye took a deep breath as she looked through the file and looked at Coulson who nodded for Darcy to continue.

"What I propose is that, well. Tony had built a secret base underneath the Island when he first bought it. Back when he first made the wager with Simon." She opened the file between their tablets to show them the layout. "I think the idea was to use it for a secret Avenger base just in case. But the idea came to me one day. The gifted, or others like them. They didn't ask for these powers and S.H.I.E.L.D obviously has to put them somewhere, why not here? No one would look for them here. They can be trained to use their powers, they can be safe, and you'll know where they are. They can't leave the Island without getting on a ferry anyway and not without us knowing." Darcy took a deep breath to keep from rushing her words. "They will have a safe haven and I need people to guard and protect my animals, we can train them, give them skills and life experiences. If they have enough control they can come over here to the Park. Work here. The HOS, Alan Martinez, is on board with this, he is willing to have them there. He wants and needs the help and as long as they're not dangerous he'll be completely open minded with them."

"Miss Lewis what you are asking." Coulson started.

"What about young kids?" Skye stated as she continued to stare at the file about Claire Dearing. "Young kids just out of puberty." She looked up at Darcy. "InHuman, is what we call some of these people. People who have alien lineage in their bloodline, Kree Blood."

"Okay. And you have one who's a kid?" Darcy asked her.

Skye nodded. "Most of them are teenagers, going through changes, some are young adults."

"I'll have Tony look into an online school and an online college program. Maybe when you go to interview the families, we can say they won a scholarship. Or they're in a boarding school." She smirked at that. "God Tony's going to have a field day thinking he's the next Charles Xaiver."

Skye smiled at her and turned to Coulson who looked thoughtful but wasn't saying anything. "This Claire Dearing, when will she be here?" She asked.

"I had Taylor set up an interview. But I don't know when it was planned. Do you want to talk to her too?" Darcy asked.

"I think that would be best if we plan on working with her." Coulson stated as he nodded to Skye.

"So you agree?" Darcy asked amazed.

"I think that this is a better option for us all. A safer one. It will benefit us all in the long run and if we can help everyone out, show them that S.H.I.E.L.D is not like HYDRA, that even though they are going to an Island, that at least it's tropical." Coulson smirked amused.

"Silver lining." Darcy smiled. "Well great. I'll get everything finalized with Pepper and we'll talk again later tonight. And if you don't have to rush back, tomorrow we can go to the Island."

"Miss Darcy." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke through the speakers. "A Claire Dearing just arrived off the ferry."

Darcy blinked and nodded. "Well, that's convenient." She stood up. "Have security bring her in and up to my conference room."

"Will do."

"I'm going to let you guys get the first crack at her first." Darcy stated as she picked up her tablet. "Let me know if I need to bring the papers in, I'm going to call Pepper."

Two hours later Darcy looked up to see Claire Dearing standing in front of her office door. "Come in." she stated as she took a sip of her coffee. "How was it?"

"That was, something." Claire stated as she looked around her old office. "It looks different in here."

"Good different, or you took my job different?" Darcy asked her. "Because really, Taylor took your job. I just liked your office."

Claire smiled as she looked over at her. "So I will be working with S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark Industries?"

"And a bunch of other governments." Darcy stated. "That's the thing, S.H.I.E.L.D, no one knows about. No one. If someone asks, hey who your security is, you say."

"Hired by SI." Claire replied without missing a beat. "We went over that. I understand that." She sighed. "Skye, Agent Skye, she told me that my both my nephews will be going to ER. Gray because he's an InHuman and Zach because he doesn't want to leave his side again." She stared at Darcy.

Darcy blinked and then nodded slowly as she processed the information and it clicked why Skye was asking about education. "Pepper and Tony was looking into setting up online schooling and getting tutors who will works with gifted people. They will sign NDA's and waivers, they won't tell anyone. But your nephews will still be able to get an education and they will be able to call and skype their parents whenever they want." She reassured her.

"Gray still have nightmares." Claire whispered.

"I imagine they both still do." Darcy replied and took a deep breath. "Maybe so do you. It's very brave of you to come back here, for an interview no less. I remember my Dad and Sister Kelly waking up and screaming in the middle of the night when I came to visit them. I never understood it. It's not something that I can. Aliens, sure. I've been through handful invasions and in the midst of the battle of two of them."

"How do you stop the nightmares?" Claire asked.

Darcy looked down at the coffee and sighed. "I try to find happy moments to think of. I hear that talking to the one you love for an hour before bed helps a lot. But what I tend to do most is work into the late hours of the night then get up really early and then drink 9 cups of coffee to stay awake. It isn't healthy. And I'm struggling, I am." She tapped her coffee cup. "But once I get you all squared away and the testing on the way for ER. I'll take a mini staycation and sleep in a few days. Go running with Blue still." She shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"Blue?" Claire asked shocked.

Darcy nodded. "Now the lawyer's two floors below us should have all your paperwork for you. Your room is ready for tonight in the hotel and when we go over to ER, you can come with us to check it out and get settled in your room before you move in there completely." Darcy barreled on.

Claire stared at her before nodding slowly. "Okay. Is Owen still here?"

"I think he might be out with Blue right now." Darcy looked at the time. "He should be back in time for dinner, but he might have plans. But you might be able to catch him. Just make sure you stay inside the hotel after curfew, which is marked in your welcome packet." She pointed to the packet in Claire's hands. "He takes Blue out for scent drills all over the Island and only authorized persons only are allowed out after that time."

Claire stared at her. "Owen runs drills with Blue open in the park? And she doesn't attack anyone?"

Darcy shook her head. "No, she listens to me and Owen." She shrugged. "Oh and if you get hungry there is a 24/7 cafeteria in the hotel bottom floor, amazing food."

Claire blinked and nodded as she processed the information. "Thanks." She turned and slowly walked out of the office and to the elevator to go down.

Darcy watched her and huffed a laugh. "I think I broke her mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Own Nothing

* * *

"Did you see Claire?" Darcy asked as she got ready for bed that night, it was already one thirty in the morning and Owen was still out on his drills.

"Yeah, she caught me while I was on my way to check on the other paddocks with the ACU team before dinner." He sighed through the new head set. "She's happy to be back, and she wanted to talk but I don't have the time."

"Do you think she wants to get back together?" Darcy asked as she brushed her teeth. "Because I think you're taken or something. By Batman." She smiled into the mirror.

"Damn you're possessive." He replied.

"Well it took you forever to make a move." She snorted as she flipped the light off and walked back into her bedroom and sat on the bed. "I'm staking my claim. We have children now Mr. Grady."

He chuckled on the other line. "If she does make a move, I'll let her know that I'm taken, but I suspect that once she's on ER that I won't see much of her at all."

Darcy hummed as she looked through her tablet as she tucked herself into the covers. "I can schedule some time between the two of you if you want." She smiled.

"Get off your tablet woman." He ordered. "You have to get up early."

She rolled her eyes and set it to the side to charge and turned off her light as she snuggled into her pillows. "Let me know when you get in okay?"

"I will, now go to sleep."

"Night." She unhooked the headset from her ear and set it on her night stand to charge and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Good morning everyone." Darcy smiled as she walked onto the beach an hour after her run with Blue. She stood there with her cup of coffee and the light breeze behind her as Claire Dearing and the S.H.I.E.L.D team started to near the Quinn Jet. "Fine day for a field trip isn't it?" She smiled at them.

"God you're so cheerful in the mornings." Tanner groaned as he walked up behind her with his own cup of coffee. He sipped it and glared at her. "It's not even eight."

"I've been awake for hours." Darcy smiled at him as she nudged him. "Taylor staying with Dad today?" She winked at him.

He nodded as Director Coulson looked over at the two of them. "Yea, helping Dr. Malcolm with the office." He replied with a shrugged. "She wants the next visit." He walked up the ramp into the Quinn Jet and took a seat next to Skye.

"Tanner and Taylor look the same." Simmons stated as she watched him.

"It's weird isn't it?" Darcy asked her with a sly smile as she walked in after him, Claire following her, soon the whole team was on. They prepped the jet and they were off. Lance flew them across the Islands and the ocean to the other Island nearby where the landing pad for ER awaited them. Darcy unbuckled her seat belt and walked up to the cockpit and watched over Lance's shoulder as he brought the Jet down on the landing pad slowly before he checked everything as he started to turned the Jet's power off. "Pretty cool." Darcy smiled at him as she sipped her coffee.

"You've ain't seen nothing Love." Lance smiled up at her.

"That's my line." She winked at him as she stepped back as he lowered the ramp and she walked down it. "Let's go kids." She called out for them as she walked out to meet Martinez on the landing pad. "Hey Alan." She shook his hand.

"Miss Darcy, welcome." Alan Martinez smiled at her and looked back at the S.H.I.E.L.D team. "Welcome to you all. Right this way." He turned and led them away from the pad and into a building. "Now we're not set up like the other Island, but Mr. Stark has almost everything ready. We need someone to run the main office and I need some more men for security." He explained as he led them down the steps through the control room where two men working on the computers. "Steve and Paul, my tech guys." He waved to them as they passed through. The two guys waved their hands in response but kept their eyes on the screens. He took them down to the main floor.

He took them to a door to the side and punched in a code. "This is one of the entrances to the underground bunker." He opened the door and led them down the stairs. "There's an elevator at another entrance and a service lift at another one." He explained as he walked them down to the bottom floor several flights down. "Mr. Stark had the bunker set up with labs, ranges, and rooms for people to stay here." He walked them through each room and answered every question from Skye, Coulson and Simmons about the labs and ranges. He showed them everything they needed to see in the bunker.

Darcy and Tanner stood at the back of the group and smiled as the S.H.I.E.L.D team got their questions answered by Alan as Claire stood there in silence and listened. Darcy watched her from the corner of her eye with interest as she sipped her now cold coffee with a grimace. She looked down at her cup with a glare and over at Tanner who nodded and held up his cup in solace and a smile. Darcy turned back to the group as they walked to the elevator entrance to make their way back up top to the main floor. "So what do you think?" Darcy asked them as they rode the elevator up, she leaned against one of the walls.

Skye smiled over at her. "It could work, we'd need to make a few changes to make it comfortable for them but." She looked over at Coulson who nodded at her as he thought it over. "It could work."

Darcy smiled as the elevator doors opened to the main floor and they exited out into the back of the hotel when Darcy's phone started to go off. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it before answering. "Tony?" She blinked. "What's wrong?" She asked as she walked a bit away from the group as Tanner took over speaking to them about things. "What?" Darcy asked in a whisper, her eyes wide as she leaned against the wall. "Are you sure?" She pushed off from the wall to walk over to the water fountain to rinse out her coffee cup and filled it a little bit with water to drink. "Yeah, pick me up on your way out, I'll be ready." She hung up and walked over to the group shaking. "Sorry."

"What's up?" Tanner asked her. "Is everything okay?" He looked worried as he watched her hand shakily bring her cup to her mouth.

"They found Dr. Wu." Darcy Replied. "They're suiting up to go get him, I have to get back to the Park to get ready, and I'm going too."

"In case he created any new dinosaurs." Tanner stated in a whisper and Darcy nodded.

"You take your time here, I assume the Avengers still don't know you're alive?" Darcy asked Coulson.

"Correct, Hunter can give you a ride back to the Park if you'd like?" He offered.

"No, I'm good, Tony left a suit here for me, in case I ever need one, I'll just take that." She smiled at him before turning to Claire. "Alan will show you your office and apartment later, just let me know if you need anything, or let Tanner know before he leaves. And he'll set everything up to get you moved over here."

Claire smiled at her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Darcy returned the smile. "I'll see you guys later." She waved and walked away through the halls.

Half an hour later she landed on the landing pad of the Park and waited for the suit to move apart before stepping out, she took the coffee cup from the awaiting hand of Owen who stood there impressed before she turned around to the suit. The suit moved back into place and stood there. "F.R.I.D.A.Y go back and stay and watch mode."

"Yes Miss." The suit stated and lifted off and flew back across the sky.

"That's weird." Owen stated as he watched after it.

"Only if you make it weird." Darcy replied as she walked past him to the door. "Come on, they'll be here soon."

"Who?" He asked as he followed her down the stairs to the ground floor, they walked out the jeeps and got into one. She got into the driver's seat and him in the passenger seat. "Who's coming?"

"The Avengers." She replied as she started her jeep and pulled out and drove to the cottage. "I have to suit up. We're going after Wu." She stated as she drove through the Park to their place. She pushed down on the gas pedal to push the jeep faster down the dirt road to get their faster.

"I didn't know that you went with them on missions." He looked at her.

"Only sometimes." She replied quietly. "I'm Tony's assistant officially, was." She sighed. "But I'm trained in combat and a range of weapons, and Dr. Foster, Thor's girlfriend. I was her intern for like four years at first. Been through like two alien invasions with her and like five almost kidnappings, so I had to learn. So Natasha, the Black Widow taught me how to protect myself, Steve, Captain America taught me how to box. It was a family thing." She shrugged. "Then S.H.I.E.L.D fell because of HYDRA and I became a target, I knew too much, a lynchpin connected too many powerful people, I was moved into the Avengers facility and taken from Foster and moved to Tony." She looked at Owen who was watching her. "So sometimes I go on missions, as backup, sometimes I go as a bodyguard for Pepper and Tony. It's fun." She smiled as she pulled up to the cottage. "Other times, I get to shoot things, sometimes I get to wear pretty dresses." She winked at him as she got out of the jeep and walked into the cottage.

He paused before he followed her. "You know, I feel like that once I have you figured out, you surprise me with something new." He stated as he leaned against the door to the bedroom as he watched her lift up some floor boards to pull out a small box. "Like that."

She smiled wickedly up at him. "When you get scared Mr. Grady let me know." She opened the box and pulled out a few guns and a suit. She took the suit and went into the bathroom to change. Owen smirked at the closed door as he walked over to the bed where she placed the gun and looked down at them, he ran his fingers over them in admiration before looking up when the bathroom door opened. Darcy stood there in full black leather tactical suit, similar to the Black Widow's, her hair pulled back in a tight French braid with two strands out curving around her face. "The guns are synched to my palm prints, they won't fire for anyone else." She stated as she walked over and holster them to herself. "Keeps the bad guys from using them against me." She whispered to him.

"Oh yeah?" he replied in a whispered. "I like the suit." He traced a finger over it when his finger hit a certain spot it zapped it. "Damn it." He cursed.

"Electricity in case I get jumped from behind or someone tries to grab me." She explained with a smile. "It's a nice suit, I know." She tilted her head up at him.

He sucked on his sore finger as he stared down at her with a playful glare. "Yeah well, we'll see how nice your suit is on the floor later when you get back."

She laughed. "I can't wait." She checked the time. "I should go, they'll be here soon."

"Let's go then." He nodded.

They stood at the landing pad as the Avenger's Quinn Jet landed softly and the ramp opened up for Darcy. "You'll be safe won't you?" Owen asked her.

"I don't know." She replied. "Just take care of Blue and watch after our eggs for me. And make sure T-N-T takes care of themselves." She looked up at him. "Don't tell Dad where I went."

"You want me to lie to your Dad?" Owen asked her and she nodded. "Fine, but I want another kiss." He smirked down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't goodbye Mr. Grady."

"I know it isn't, have a good day at work honey." He winked at her and she snorted. "What can't I wish my Raptor Wife a good day at work?" He asked her.

"No ring." She whispered as she reach up and kissed him.

"Well maybe when you get back." He teased as he deepened the kiss before she could reply. He pulled apart. "No, get to work. I'll protect your Park."

"We'll have words when I get back Owen." She threatened him as she raced the jet.

He waved at her as the ramp closed behind her.

Darcy sighed as she sat down and ignored the smirks from everyone. "Shut up."

"So you Alpha'd the Alpha?" Tony asked her from the pilot seat.

She glared up at him. "Who...? Dad." She groaned because that was the only person she had said that too. "You two are like best friends, you should have slumber parties."

"We should, but he doesn't want to leave the Island now that he's here." Tony stated with a frown. "Something about Reptilian Grandchildren."

Darcy smiled. "They're going to be so cute when they hatch, I just know it."

Everyone stopped and stared at her in silence for a few minutes as Darcy smiled before she started to laugh. "Guys, we're making new Raptors. Calm down, there are three of them right now and we have Blue who is all grown up."

"She's the one that you took the picture with?" Tony asked as he flew the jet.

Darcy nodded. "She's the Beta. She loves me." She pulled out her phone and showed the picture of her and Blue from a few months ago to show the others. "You guys should come visit sometimes. Hang out. Relax." She smiled at Wanda who looked at the picture with interest. "It'll be fun."

"We'll see Darcy. We have a crazed dinosaur scientist on our hands right now." Steve stated from across from her.

They landed near the HYDRA base where Wu was hiding out. "Why is it always HYDRA?" Darcy asked. "Why can't it be a third party that just wants to spend money making weaponized dinosaurs?" She looked over at Sam who shrugged.

"I don't know girl." He smirked at her. "Maybe it's because HYDRA has all the resources?"

"Look alive." Tony stated as he suited up in his Iron man Mark 47. "We could have anything come at us."

"Pray that it isn't another Indominus Rex." Darcy whispered. As she pulled out her gun and moved forward with the team as they made their way further into the base. They snuck into the base and split into three smaller teams and each took out a part of the base, Darcy, Tony and Natasha heading for Wu and the labs when they were ambushed.

Darcy woke up in a paddock and she could hear clanging of claws and metal and she felt sick to her stomach. "Shit." She muttered.

"Shit is right Dr. Lewis-Malcolm." Dr. Wu spoke from above her. "Though it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

She turned around and looked up at the Asian man and glared up at him. "Where is Iron Man and Widow?" She asked him.

"They were taken elsewhere, I only wanted you." He stated as he glanced around the paddock. "They most likely will be getting free from their holdings very soon and will be coming for you and you other team mates are causing a lot of destruction to my patronage's home base."

"It's our pleasure." She replied. "Let me out."

"I understand that you recreated new Raptors." He kept on talking over her.

She sighed as she looked around the paddock, it was similar build to Owen's Raptor paddock back at the Island. "So you're going to show me yours?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes." He pressed a button and a gate opened and Darcy's heat jumped as three Raptors jumped out. They were not as big as Blue, but still, three Raptors were still just as scary as one Raptor. Darcy turned to face them, palms out like Owen, she steady her heart like she always did with Blue and stared them down. She Alpha'd Blue, a Raptor she had no relation with. She could at least stall for time with these three. "Are you really going to try and challenge for dominance against three Raptors who had hardly no human contact?" Wu asked from above.

Darcy ignored him as she gave each of them a stare. "Stay." She stated, her voice raised, as she directed her tone to one of the Raptors. "Hold. Hold." She slowly reached down to her belt and pulled out a clicker that she always kept with her. Owen gave it to her to help with training Blue and she used it in their runs in the morning, she hoped it would help here. She held it up and clicked it a few times. Their eyes darted up to it. "Hold." She repeated and clicked it again. They looked over at her and made a clicking noise in their throat, a non-threatening noise that Darcy knew from Blue. She had their attention. She just had to keep it until Tony or someone came for her. "Good girls."

"How are you doing this?" Wu asked.

"Because I'm the Alpha." Darcy replied never taking her eyes off the Raptors. "And they know that now. They sense it." She stared at them, they stared at her in the eyes, tilting their heads at her, tailing swinging back and forth in a relaxing manner. "And we're walking." She walked slowly to the side and they followed her and she clicked the clicker twice. "Good girls." She stated evenly.

There was a blast from above and Darcy flinched slightly and the Raptors hissed at the blast as they circled around their new Alpha to protect her. She looked around at her new pack and was amazed at it before she looked up to see Iron Man and Widow holding Wu over the railing. "You okay there kid?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah." She looked at her pack. "I think I'm bringing a few kids home though."

"Are they kennel trained at least?" He asked her.

She smiled as she gently pet one on the neck and listened to it give off a purr like growl at it looked over at her. "What should we call you three then?" She asked them. The other two nuzzled into her shoulders and back and she smiled up at Widow who was watching with interest.

Owen looked down at the Raptor Paddock in shock, he did not expect to find three new small Raptors in it when Darcy called and told him to come over and bring Blue. "So, I'm guessing the mission was a success?" He asked her as he walked over to stand by her on the cat walk. They stared down and watch as Blue played with her new foster sisters. "You got Wu, all of his research, the people he sold to and three new Raptors."

She nodded as she smiled. "He said that they hardly had any human contact. But they just bonded to me. Instantly." She looked over at Owen. "I can't figure out why. Is it because I already had Blue imprinted on me?"

"Pheromones." He stated. "They could smell another Raptor on you and could trust you. They knew you were an Alpha, because you were marked by one by another Raptor."

Darcy gave him a looked. "You're shitting me Grady."

He smirked at the Raptors before turning to her. "Yeah, I am." He pushed a falling strand of hair from her face. "Look I don't know why they picked you, but we have three new Raptors, and three more going to hatch soon. That's seven Raptors." He gave her a grim look. "That's a huge pack, and they might over take us."

"Some outlook you go there." She whispered.

"I'm just saying that maybe." He shrugged and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "We really need to start to step up this united front thing with the kids."

She nodded slowly and she leaned back from the railing and rocked on her heels. She was tired, really, really tired and was still in her tact suit and it was hot outside. Where was he going with this? "Okay?"

"So I was talking with your Dad." He scratched his five O'clock shadow. She liked his scruff, it was nice. Wait. What was he talking about again? She blinked and looked at him.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to face her, all relaxed like they were having a normal conversation. "I think he's going to leave the Island in a few days, head back home."

Oh, oh that. That's what they're talking about. "Okay." She blinked and nodded. "Yeah. He needs to get back to Sarah. And to work. It's been great having him here and thank god for no dinosaurs getting out. Awesome even." She smiled and she looked back down at the Raptors playing with each other in the Paddock, Blue really seem to enjoy having actual Raptors to play with.

He smirked and nodded. "Darcy."

"Yeah." She yawned. Man this day is really starting to get to her. Maybe she should get to bed early tonight. She wondered if the S.H.I.E.L.D team even made it back in tonight. She turned to Owen who was staring down at her. "What's up?"

"Stop thinking." He whispered.

"Okay." She replied.

He pulled out a box and opened it. "Your Dad said I had to ask you before he left."

Darcy stared at the ring for a minute in silence before looking up at him. "You said you going to do this when I left."

"Yeah I did." He replied. "It was my Mom's. The only thing I have of hers'." He took the ring out and held it out to her. "Darcy, will you be my Raptor wife?"

She blinked and nodded. "Yes." She whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled up at him and kissed him. She heard chirping and she pulled away to look down at Blue and the new Raptors. "I know, I'm happy too!" She smiled down at them and laughed. She looked up at Owen and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I believe you made the promise of getting me out of this suit."

"You're so bossy."

* * *

Darcy laid in bed that night while Owen slept soundly next to her, Blue staying the night with her new sisters. Darcy smiled over at Owen as he slept on his side, his arm wrapped around her waist hand over her own. Darcy held up her left hand and stared at her new ring and smiled at it. Something had been bothering her all night, something Wu said. About the Raptors. How did he know about them, there wasn't any news feeds about them, she hasn't released anything, she frowned and rolled over and grabbed her tablet and opened it. "F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"Yes Miss Lewis." The AI whispered into the bedroom quietly.

"Initiated nightcrawler protocol. We have a spy." Darcy whispered.

"Yes Miss. Shall I start in the Control room and in the labs?"

"Yes and work your way out." Darcy wiped away a tear. "Let me know if you find anything."

"Shall I inform Tanner or Taylor as well? Or Lowery?"

"No. Just me, Look into everyone. Everyone." Darcy wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Shall I check into Dr. Ian Malcolm and Owen Grady as well?"

Darcy looked over her shoulder to see the sleepy Owen and looked back at the tablet. "I trust Owen and I don't believe either of them would do it. But I have to check everyone. So yes. Everyone. Wu had information on us."

"Yes Miss Lewis." The AI sighed off and Darcy set the tablet back on the night stand and laid back down on the bed and cried herself back to sleep. She never noticed that Owen was really awake.


	13. Chapter 13

Own Nothing

* * *

Darcy worked busily at her at her office desk for the third day in the row, food delivered to her office, coffee delivered every hour on the hour. She only left for bathroom breaks and to shower in the mornings. She hadn't bothered to even go for her morning jogs since the new arrivals, seeing that Blue was so happy with her new sisters and Owen had to train them as a group again. So she worked, she prepared for the new arrivals of S.H.I.E.L.D agents for the ER island that were arriving soon, and for the InHumans that were to follow after them. Tony and Pepper had finished setting up the schooling and scholarship funds for them.

She was also busy working with Claire setting up the labs and the sanctuaries, getting them ready for the first round of animals for the Earth Revival Project. So Darcy slept on her couch, work in her office, sent Tanner or Taylor to run around the Park to check things out when they needed to be checked on. She had just sent Tanner out to check on the Ferry that came in with potential new employees for them to go through and to interview. They were already vetted and interviewed by SI now they had to go through the same processed here and Darcy honestly felt like her head was swimming.

"Miss Darcy." F.R.I. D.A.Y spoke. "You have someone here to see you."

Darcy sighed and held her head in her hands. "I don't want to see anyone today, like at all. Thank you."

"But we came all this way." Natasha stated from her doorway.

Darcy looked up shock as she felt her headache go away. "My office is a mess." Was the first thing out of her mouth.

Natasha smirked as her eyes danced around. "You've been living in it."

Darcy nodded as she stood up and walked over hugged the taller woman. "Wait." She froze and pulled away. "What do you mean we? Who is we?"

"Don't worry about it, tell me about this spy problem you think you have?" Nat's eyes darkened as she stared down at her.

Darcy nodded and walked over to the couch. "When we went after Dr. Wu, he said he knew about the Raptors, that he knew that we created new ones. So I thought about it, it had to be someone in the labs. Or someone who had access to them." She rubbed her forehead. "So I ran the Nightcrawler protocol. And I ran everyone."

"Even your Father and Fiancé?" Natasha asked and she held up Darcy's hand with the ring.

"I trust Dad and I trust Owen. Honestly Nat, if there is one thing Owen loves more than me, it's Blue and the Raptors. It's all the dinosaurs. He'd do anything to protect them. He wouldn't betray what we're doing, helping these animals, there's no profit from it." Darcy looked at her. "I ran them because I didn't want people to say that I was playing favorites. I know that they're clean. Just like I know most of the others are too. But it's better to be safe than sorry. Okay."

"It is." Natasha stated solemnly. "You did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Darcy cried as she stared up at her friend. "I feel so angry and so upset that someone is hurting what we are trying to do here and I feel bad because I'm worried that me trying to find the person, trying to weasel them out is going to tear a hole in our relationship because I keep things from him."

Natasha stared at her in silence, letting the younger girl cry in her arms. "You cannot save the world yourself." She whispered to her.

"You make it look so easy." Darcy whispered back. "I want to be just like the Black Widow."

Natasha smirked as she ran her fingers through Darcy's hair. "Sometimes I don't even want to be the Black Widow." She waited until Darcy's crying calmed down. "I will find your spy and I will get what they know."

"Thank you." Darcy laid her head on her shoulder.

"No one will hurt you, I promise." Natasha kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Did you make that same threat to Owen?"

"He will not see me coming if he hurts you."

* * *

"Aw." Darcy blinked as she stared up at the two taller men. "So this is what she meant by 'we'." She nodded to them. "I'm Darcy."

"Scott Lang, Ant-Man." He smiled at her as he shook her hand.

"Ant-Man?" Darcy repeated. "Well then, I'm Raptor-Girl. I have an army of Raptor children." She smiled at him.

Scott blinked and laughed. "Oh that's funny, because we're in Jurassic World."

"No she's serious." Sam stated from beside him, arms crossed. Scott looked at him unsure. "The oldest one is name Blue. I don't know the other names yet."

Darcy beamed up at Sam. "You are getting my Emails."

"Girl we just talk last week." Sam looked at her. "I helped you bring home three sleeping Raptors." He smiled at her. "Where's your new boy?" He nodded down to her left hand. "That's new."

She held it up for him to look at. "It is." She smirked at Scott. "My trusty side-kick Raptor Ranger Rick is checking up on the other Paddocks around the Park. His official name if HOS Owen Grady. He most likely will be back soon, you can wait for him, or you can have someone take you on a tour?" Her head set beeped. "Darcy." She pulled her hand away from Sam and pushed the button to talk to the headset. "On it." She sighed and shrugged. "I have to run guys. But give me five minutes and I'll send one of our tour guides, Kathleen, down here to show you all around. An exclusive tour." She winked at them and ran off.

"So you really think she has a Raptor army?" Scott asked Sam as he watched her leave. "Because that's kind of hot.

"She does. I've seen her with them." Sam stated. "And her boy and just has deadly, he was the one to save Jurassic World." Sam stated as he gave Scott a look.

"Oh." Scott stated as turned to Sam. "So they're perfect for each other."

"Yeah." He clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "They're kind of are."

"Hi, I'm Kathleen, I'm here to take you on your tour." A tall redhead stated with a bright smile.

* * *

"Alright Director Coulson, we'll see you when you return, have a safe flight." Darcy smiled over the phone. "You too, good-bye." She hung up the phone and wrote something in her notes before she closed the file and stood up and filed it away for safekeeping. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. Director Coulson, marked to return to ER after he finishes his business elsewhere. S.H.I.E.L.D has already begun construction on the Island to meet their needs."

"Yes Miss."

"Claire Dearing already moved into her apartment earlier this week, the last of her things brought in, her assistant hired and contract signed." She made a noted of it in the file on her desk. "Office employees hired and ready to move in once security staff are trained for main part of the Island, labs have the samples from the governments, and have begun the testing portion of the experiments." She made another note as she spoke out loud for F.R.I.D.A.Y. "We should be expecting our first batch of animals for the project in the next two months if progress continues." She looked up to see Natasha enter her office and sit down on her couch. Darcy wrote a note in the file. "Animals include _Panthera pardus orientalis_ , the Amur Leopard; _Diceros bicornis,_ _the Black Rhino;_ _Gorilla gorilla diehli,_ _Cross River Gorilla; and A lion in honor the Zimbabwe's Cecil." She sighed and finished the note before she closed the file and stood up to file it away in the filing cabinet._

She closed the door and heard the lock set into place before she looked over at Natasha. "How did it go?" She asked her friend.

"I found your rat." She smirked as she looked at her. "You had several actually, for different people."

"That's disheartening." Darcy sighed as she rested her head on the cold surface of the filing cabinet. "What now?"

"Now. Now they work for us." Natasha stated.

Darcy looked at her. "Who were they?"

"The list was sent to your phone. No one in your inner circle."

Darcy walked over to her desk and looked at her phone at the names and frowned. "She serves my coffee every morning, my waitress at the restaurant, three of these are Owen's guys." She set the phone down and pinched her nose. "We've vetted these guys, they passed all the tests, and we monitor everything. How do we have this many spies?"

"Some of them are for countries that didn't sign on for the project. They wanted to see how well it would do, how well you will do first." Natasha stated.

Darcy's heart stopped as she looked at her window where ER would be across the ocean. "Natasha I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else." She whispered. "Not Steve, Pepper, Tony. Or Clint." Her voice shook.

Natasha stood up and in a second she was in front of her. "What is it?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. Walls and Door. I want complete privacy, nothing in or out." Darcy stated."

"Yes Miss. Phones and Coms as well?"

"Yes. Until I say." Darcy nodded.

"What is it?" Natasha asked sternly.

"Phil Coulson is alive." Darcy whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "And instead of having an extra Avenger base underneath ER, I'm helping him build an S.H.I.E.L.D base. Except I told Pepper and Tony it was for the new director. It is. It's for Coulson. He's the new director. And I told them it's for the gifted people, because S.H.I.E.L.D wants a placed to keep them. But it's not for gifted, it's for InHumans, a mixture of human and an alien ran called the Kree and I told Coulson he could build his secret base there with his team because no one would be looking there. It's safe. And I put Claire Dearing in charge of the actual animal and maintains the people part while Agent Skye and Coulson and their team handles the Inhuman part." Darcy inhaled deeply.

Natasha stared at her for a minute. "Where you going to tell anyone?"

"T-N-T knows because they're my right hand, Owen knows, because he's Owen. Lowery knows. Because he's my eyes. But no one else really knows the full pictures that isn't on ER now."

Nat nodded and stepped back. "I always figured Coulson to still be alive."

"You're not mad?" Darcy asked her.

"You're only one person Darcy, you weren't groomed for this position and you certainly didn't ask for this. It's a lot to take but you're handling it well." She smiled at Darcy. "Just keep breathing."

"But what do we do about the other Island? How are they getting passed our process?"

"Let me worry about that." Natasha smirked at her.

* * *

It was almost a week of Darcy living in her office, she had gone home when Owen was out to grab a new set of clothes and went back before he knew she had returned. But he had had enough. He showed up at her office door to see her at her desk with a tissue box and her cup coffee as she went over paperwork. "You look like shit."

Darcy coughed as she reached for a new tissue. "Thank you." She sneezed into the Kleenex. "What's up?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse and grainy from being stopped up.

He looked around her office, he could see a new bag of clothes in the closest and frowned. "So you did come back the other day, I didn't make up the dirty clothes in the laundry basket."

"Nope." She continued to work while he talked, holding the tissue to her nose. "The ER labs are almost are at a break through with their progress, and our eggs are going to hatch any week now, so I want to get ahead on this paperwork so we can more help."

"Did you find the spy?" Owen asked her.

Darcy stopped and set her pen down as she looked up. "What?" She blink up at him. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm pretty sure that's why you're avoiding me." He stated. "Because you had to run your Nighcrawler protocol. That's what I heard you call it, before you cried yourself to sleep." His face softened. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because it wasn't you." She wiped her nose of the snot, now she didn't know if it was from her head cold or from crying. Because she knew she was crying now. She tossed the used tissue away and grabbed a new one. "I didn't want to play favorites Owen. If you were awake to hear that, then you knew that I ran Dad too. And when the report went to Natasha for her to go over, she would see that I covered my bases." She grabbed a new tissue and wiped her wet eyes and blew her nose. "I knew you couldn't do it, that you wouldn't in no way hurt your Raptors." She looked up at him. "You wouldn't hurt them and I like to believe, I hope to believe in what we're doing here, protecting these animals, giving them a voice is something that you can believe in and not some cheap thrill that the previous owners did. So no, I don't think you were the spy Owen Grady." She grabbed another tissue to blow her nose. "That wasn't the reason I was avoiding you."

He moved closer to stand in front of her. "Then why have you been avoiding me? Darcy?" He moved her chair around and then knelt down in front her, gentle as if not to scare off a wild animal.

"Because I have been having nightmares." Her voice shook. "For as long as I can remember and I can't sleep. And they're getting worse. I have been drinking eight or nine cups of coffee every day just to function and that's barely getting me by. And I don't need everyone's crap about my caffeine intake when it's the only thing keeping me going around here. I have gone against aliens, HYDRA agents and Raptors." She sighed. "And I've been thrown into this mess and I don't know what to do, I was an assistant and everyone expect me to know what to do and all I do to not have a panic attack is just breath and pray to god that this will work because we're almost up and running and I'm so scared." She cried. "And when Wu put me in the Paddock with the Raptors and let them loose on me, I had no idea if I would survive, or die. God, I knew I was going to die, but I had to bullshit as much as I could until someone came for me. I wanted you to come for me so bad. Owen but you were so far away." She hung her head and sob.

"Hey, hey." He wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay."

"When he told me about the eggs, he knew about them, I began to worry about how he knew, so I waited until you were asleep and ran the protocol. I was so scared. Natasha came and told me that we have over five spies. But she flipped them, now of them in my inner circle. But I was so scared."

"Who are they?" He asked her.

"No." Darcy pulled away and shook her head. "The less people who know the better."

"Okay, I trust. But Darcy, I need to you start telling me other things." He stated. "We're going to a family soon. A real one." He looked at her. He placed a hand on her head. "You're running a fever."

"I'm fine." She swatted his hand away.

He gave her an even stare. "Darcy, you're over worked, you need to take care of yourself. It's time to get some rest."

She sighed. "Fine." She looked away and then back at him. "Okay."

"First let's get you to Medical to get you checked out then home for some rest."

"You are the most over protective Raptor Husband."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm staking my claim." He reached over and closed the file she was working on. "Come on F.R.I.D.A.Y. will lock up tight for you and keep it locked until you're better."

"Yes Sir." The AI stated overhead.

"There. We're all set." He helped Darcy up and grabbed her bag with her clothes to put in the jeep later and walked her to medical for the meds.


	14. Chapter 14

Own Nothing

* * *

Gray looked out the window of the Quinn Jet cock pit as they neared their destination with wide eyes. He saw a familiar island off in the distance. "Zach. Zach!" He called back to his brother. He looked over his shoulder and waved at him and a hurried fashion. Zach looked up from his phone with a frown and got up from his seat and walked past Agent Skye and Director Coulson and up to Gray. "Look." Gray pointed to the islands.

Zach followed his gaze and took a step back and glared at the agents. "Where are we going?"

"To our secret base." Agent Skye stated as she walked up to them, to look at the cock pit to see the two Islands. "I promise, it isn't what you think." She rested her hand on Zach's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. "No dinosaurs where we're going."

Zach glanced down at her hand and blushed before he looked up at her and nodded. "Okay."

Skye nodded back and then walked back to Coulson to talk to him.

"You're too young for her." Gray stated as he continued to stare at the Islands get closer.

"Shut up." Zach whispered back and ignored as the pilot snorted.

Half an hour later they landed on one of the Islands and the boys were surprised to see their Aunt Claire waiting for them. "Hey Zach, Gray." She ran up and hugged them.

"Aunt Claire." Gray hugged her tightly as Zach stared at her in confusion.

He turned back to Skye and Director Coulson as they talked to the pilot. "You said no dinosaurs."

"Zach." Claire spoke up and he turned back to her. "There are no dinosaurs here, I promise." She looked over to Skye and Coulson who nodded. "Maybe we should go inside, get you guys settled." They grabbed their bags and followed her inside. "I have access to the underground facility for right now but when they start getting more of you here, I probably won't. It could get dangerous and I really just run everything top level. But you guys are my nephews." She smiled down at them. "And I'm not making the same mistake again, I want to be able to be with you as much as I can."

"What's going on Aunt Claire?" Zach asked as they walked to the elevator. Claire swiped a card and they got on. She put her hand on the pad and then pushed in a code, the doors closed and down they went. "Where are we? Isn't that Jurassic World over there?"

Claire took a deep breath and smiled lightly at them. "Gray is what Agent Skye called an InHuman." She nodded to her younger nephew.

Gray nodded as he looked down. "It was from the vitamins." He mumbled. "And all the stress from the Jurassic World incident with puberty, caused me to change."

Claire froze, she felt a cold chill running through her, she felt guilty that part of the reason that Gray was here was her fault. "Gray."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I can talk to animals." He beamed.

Zach rolled his eyes. "He wants to become a vet, he still doesn't know if he can do it to dinosaurs though."

"Oh well. Then it's a good thing you're here then." She let out the breath she was holding as the elevator doors finally opened after the long ride down. "This way." She led them down the industrial looking hallway. "There is at least two kitchens here, three communal living spaces, and six community bathrooms, three for each sex, the training rooms, and the med wings. Plus a few extra things" She looked at them to see their amazement. "Tony Stark packed a lot underneath the Island."

"Tony Stark did all of this?" Gray asked her, his voice raised in surprised.

She nodded. "It originally was supposed to be a secret Avengers base, but S.H.I.E.L.D took over and revamped it. To train and protect the InHumans and S.H.I.E.L.D agents. We in turn will use them to help us with security on the Island." She stopped at a door. "This will be your room." She opened the door and they walked in to see two twin beds and two desk. There was two closets in the walls and recess lighting and lamps on the desks. "You can decorate how you want, it's your room. Just let Agent Skye know what you want, within reason." She smiled at them. "Or your Aunt Claire can get it for you."

"You still haven't explained where we are." Zach stated as he tossed his bag on his claimed bed. He looked at her. "We did see the Jurassic World Island right?"

Claire pursed her lips and nodded. "Why don't you guys get settled in and then we'll take a tour up top and I'll explain everything. I promise."

Zach and Gray looked at each other and sighed. "Okay."

"Good, half an hour, I'll meet you by the elevator." She gave them another smile and closed the door behind her.

"Does Aunt Claire seem I don't know, happier to you?" Zach asked his little brother.

"I don't know." Gray shrugged. "Maybe she's seeing someone after Owen." He turned and unzipped his bag and started to unpack.

* * *

Half hour later Clair led the boys to the top surface. "Who's that?" Gray pointed to a woman talking to Director Coulson and Skye.

The woman was holding a tablet and a cup of coffee and laughing at something Skye said. She waved goodbye and walked over to Claire and the boys. "So we ready to go?" Darcy smiled. "You must be Zach and Gray." She shuffled her stuff around and held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Darcy Malcolm-Lewis. I run both Jurassic World and Earth Revival."

Zach and Gray nodded as they stared up at her dumbfounded. "You're _the_ Dr. Malcom-Lewis?" Gray asked her with a squeaky voice. "Is it true that you're planning on bringing back animals from the endangered species list?" He shook her hand with gusto.

She smirked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, they're no Indominus Rex. But more like a Cecil." She turned to Zach. "Wanna see?"

"You just want to show us your top secret project?" Zach asked her forgoing the handshake as he looked at her skeptical.

She took her hand back and stared at him as she sized him up. Claire stood next to her trying to make stern faces at her nephew. "It's a good question." She gave Claire a reassuring smile before she turned back to Zach. "Your brother here, he's a bit different now, he's got a gift. He won't be able to fit in out there in the world, not until he can understand and control it. Many InHumans won't ever be able to live off this Island. And you Zach, made the brave decision to not abandon your brother when he would be scared and alone in this. Granted he didn't know his Aunt would be at the end of the tunnel of the ride." She shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. "But hey, now you guys live on a tropical Island and get the best education and free college education for whatever you want to be for however long you're here for. You can still talk to your Mom. You just can't tell her you're here. That's the catch."

"Why?" Gray asked her.

"It's for protection." Claire spoke up. "HYDRA could be looking for you, or others like you. We have to keep everyone safe."

Zach and Gray looked at each other and nodded in understanding. "So what will I do, while Grays' learning how to control his powers?" He asked Darcy.

"Ah." She cheered with lifting up her coffee cup. "I'm glad you asked, so we set up a work/training program for people. So everyone can learn a skill set. So if you want to learn to become a doctor, or a security personal, so a trainer for the animals."

"Or a vet?" Gray asked excited.

Claire nodded with a smile. "When you're older."

"You can be trained." Darcy gave Zach a look. "And when the InHumans have proven that they can control their powers and not lash out in anyway. They can apply to come over and work in Jurassic World."

"So we could go over there?" Zach asked as he stared over the water.

Claire inhaled sharply and Darcy felt her tensed next to her. "Yes. But you have to be over twenty-one, and Gray needs to be in control of his powers." She gave them each a look. "Only staff is there now, so things are different, very different."

"Like what?" Gray asked her.

"For starters." Darcy took a deep breath. "Not only do we have Blue, but we rescued three raptors from Dr. Wu's illegal dino smuggling ring and we're expecting three more to hatch. That's seven Raptors going to be on that island."

"And Owen's the only Alpha." Zach stated.

"I'm the female Alpha." Darcy replied and the boys looked startled. "Things are different. You ready for the tour now?"

"Yeah." Zach stared at her in amazement. "Lead the way."

Darcy nodded and smiled at Claire who rolled her eyes at her. "Let's go." She walked beside Claire as the boys followed behind them.

"Don't tell me you're in love with her too." Gray whispered.

"Shut up." Zach stated as they followed the women to the first building.

* * *

"So." Lowry looked up at she walked into the control room after she landed back on her home turf. "How'd it go with the boys?"

"I think I have a fan." She smiled at him as she walked past him to refill her coffee cup with fresh coffee. "If this is decaf I will go Batman on your ass." She muttered under her breath. "F.R.I.D.A.Y only order regular for the Island."

"On it Miss." The AI replied.

"Hey! No!" Lowry shouted to the ceiling. "F.R.I.D.A.Y I thought we were bros! We were going to introduce Darcy to some nice alternatives to coffee."

"Hmm-mm." Darcy looked amused as she sat down and sipped her coffee. "Like what."

"Like Albanian tea. It's strong and caffeinated without the effects coffee has. Or Black tea. Green tea can keep you awake. If you need the kick." He pointed to the ceiling. "We, we were working on a whole list of alternatives for your health since your sick week."

She arched a brow and nodded as she listened to him ramble on. "I see. And I thank you for that."

"You're not going to give up coffee are you?" He asked her.

She let out a small laugh and set her cup on the counter and touched his arm. "Lowry, thank you for caring, it's sweet and I love it. But there's a reason for the coffee."

"It's for the nightmares isn't it?" He asked her. "I know, it get it."

"You do?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah, I mean, I wasn't out there where Claire, Owen and the boys were, in the thick of it. I was in here but I stayed until the end and I saw through it all and sometimes I still have nightmares Darce." He sighed and looked down at her hand. He set his other one on tops of hers'. "You have to talk to someone, sometimes telling them what's bothering you, can make them go away."

"It's not that simple." She whispered. "I've been having them ever since the first alien attack with Thor, over four years of aliens, kidnappings, battles, and now almost dying with the Raptors. I can't appear weak."

"And what happens when you're front of the Raptors and you faint from exhaustion and Owen isn't there to save you?" He asked her. "We're going to have seven Raptors and Batman needs to be on top of her game if she wants to survive."

Darcy nodded and sighed as she sat back in her chair. "You're right."

"I know I am. I'm always right." Lowry smirked as he turned back to his computer. "Now take your cup of coffee and get out of here."

"Hey Sam." Darcy walked up to him as he walked out of the hotel. "I was looking for you."

"Here I am, what's up?" He smiled at her.

"I know it's an odd request and if you don't have anything major going on back home, do you mind staying on while the others go back. I kind of need your help with something." She blushed as she looked at him.

He looked at her worried. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and shifted in her place before she nodded her head and they started to walk out to the beach to get away from the door. "So I drink a lot of coffee."

"I noticed, it's kind of a legend around here, you know people could use that as a way to get to you." He stated.

She snorted. "That's a good point." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "But the reason why I do it is why I'm asking you to stay. I can't sleep, like maybe I can get in one REM cycle a night if I'm lucky and maybe a few cat naps during the day. But I have these nightmares and I can't shake them." She shuddered. "And I've been having them for years, so they're nothing new. But now with all my new children." She gave him a smile. "I have to be at my best game. I can't be in front of them and just faint from exhaustion, they'll eat me."

"So you're coming to me."

"Lowry suggested I talk to someone, I could talk to Owen. He knows this life and he knows that I worked with you guys. But he doesn't know that life and you've worked with people with…"

"PTSD." Sam stated. "The nightmares are a form of that. Have they kept you from doing anything else?"

Darcy thought back in silence. "I don't know. There's several times I could've hesitated with Blue, but that could've been common sense you know?" She shrugged. "I could say I was made for this job with my Dad and then working with your guys but I don't know."

"You could talk to your Mom about this. She is a Psychologist too."

"She's a profile for the FBI Sam. She's have me profiled sixteen different way to Sunday and then do Owen and tell me how wrong we are for each other."

"Are you?" He asked her.

She smiled up at him. "It wasn't a normal relationship and most of it was because of Blue. But it's him Sam. God it's him. I can't even explain it. It's like finding a piece of myself I didn't know was missing and maybe it our Raptor children that brings us together."

"But is that the only thing you have in common?" He asked her. "You two were thrown together on this Island and told to work together, Blue made you work even closer. But what do you two even have in common? Do you like the same foods? Does he have the same beliefs as you, like the same TV shows, same movies? Have you found out who gets more obnoxious when drunk you or him?"

"Please stay." She smiled up at him. "Talk me out of my nightmares and be my big brother that I never had."

Sam smiled back at her. "No problem baby girl." He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close. "I'll stay for as long as it takes."

"Thank you." She breathed into his shirt. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually getting really tired of coffee."

Sam busted out laughing. "Then we'll get started today."

* * *

Darcy leaned against the railing on the cat walk and looked down at her Raptors and smiled at them. They seemed happy to follow Blue around as she led them through the bushes. "Hey." She smiled as she heard Owen walk up. "Do you think they might be ready for the big enclosure yet?"

"I'm still working on training them but probably by the end of the week." He nodded as he leaned against the rail next to her. "How did the meet and greet go with Zach and Gray go?"

She laughed which caught the attention of the Raptors. They all looked up and the new ones ran closer to chirp happily at their human mom. Darcy smiled down at them. "Hi guys. Are you being good for Dad today?" She asked as Blue walked up and chirped up at her. Blue chirped in a series of noises and made a running motion with her legs. "Blue you want to go running tomorrow morning?" Darcy asked her. Blue nodded and chirped. Darcy looked at Owen who nodded. "Okay. Dad will let you out. But the others stay here, they're not ready yet." Blue nodded and chirped to the others in a series of commands before taking off. "I have a date for tomorrow." She looked at Owen.

"How about a date for tonight?" He asked her as he leaned in closer.

Darcy paused as she looked at him. "You know." She played with his shirt pocket. "That sounds like a good idea. Mr. Grady. I'd like to get to know you better."

He leaned in closer. "I'll tell you anything you like to know."

They were only a breath away from kissing, Darcy could feel his breath tickling her face. "Good because if I'm breaking my coffee addiction for the man I'm going to marry, you better not turn out to be an asshole." She leaned in to kiss him. She was deepening the kiss when Owen pulled away.

"Wait." He looked at her. "You're going to stop drinking coffee."

"Are you kidding me Grady?" She glared at him. "We were kissing."

"We'll get back to it, I promise." He stated. "Coffee."

She rolled her eyes. "Sam is staying on the Island to help me with the nightmares and with that I would slowly stopped drinking so much coffee." She looked away from him.

"You're getting help." Owen repeated.

"Because of the kids." She nodded. "I don't want to be there with them and something happen and I get eaten or something stupid and you couldn't save me. So for my health and for the kids."

"And for the future of our marriage."

She glared at him. "Yes and that. I'm hoping to get over the nightmares."

"I love you." He whispered. "I really do."

She softened her gaze and smiled. "I love you too. Even though I don't know much about you. Not your favorite color or food, TV shows, movies or how annoying you could be drunk."

"You can find out." He promised. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. "Let's go home."

"I think you should do drill tonight." Darcy stated as they walked down from the cat walk. "Get the other Raptors used the sound of your bike and it's been too long since you've done it."

"I think we're about to have sex." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm. Then you go afterwards." She replied as she walked to her jeep. "You're HOS Owen, you have a job to do." She pointed a finger at him and smiled smugly.

"God you're bossy." He smirked at her.

"You like it." She winked at him. She got into her jeep and closed the door before driving to her home.


	15. Chapter 15

Own Nothing

* * *

"No, no, no." Darcy stared at the screen of her father. "This is the worst thing you could ever do to me. Ever."

Ian Malcolm sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose through the screen. "Darcy, sweetheart."

"Don't you sweet heart me! I would've let you let a dinosaur loose on my park before I let you do this to me."

Lowry snorted next to her and then flinched at her glare.

"You have dinosaurs run loose all the damn time Darcy!" Her Dad shouted back at her through the screen. "And it's not like I could've said no."

"Yes you could've. No means no. Tell them that I was busy. I have two Islands to run. Next on my list is world domination. And I have a wedding to plan. I have scaly children to raise. Three more that will hatch by Christmas time!" She crossed her arms. "I rather deal with another Indominus Rex." She gave her Dad a look of annoyance. "Then deal with them."

"Okay now you're just being a brat." Ian muttered. "She's just your Mother."

"Yeah, who doesn't like their Mom?" Lowery asked her, as he looked up at her.

Darcy glared down at him. "You've met the Indominus Rex right?" She asked him, watching him nod. "Indy's nicer."

Ian snorted over the video line as he sipped his coffee. "Yeah well I didn't marry her for her politeness Darcy."

"No just her sweet ass Dad, I know." Darcy rolled her eyes at her Dad. "Now she works for the FBI and you're a college professor. Jokes on you."

"She'll be there tomorrow." Ian stated as he glared at his daughter. "Brat."

Darcy stared back at him. "Dinosaur bait." She shot back before ending the call. She flopped down in her chair and covered her face.

"So is your Mom really that bad?" Lowery asked her.

Darcy sighed and leaned back in her chair. "When I was younger she wasn't. Because she was just starting into psychology, but she got good really good. She's brilliant in her field. One of the best." Darcy stopped and zoned out for a minute before speaking. "We began to split apart towards high school, that's when I wanted to live with Dad. Because she started to over analyze everything I did. Everything was a puzzle to her, she wanted to pick everything apart and I just wanted to be a teenager. Dad wanted me to be good in school and be a kid. I could have fun as long as I got good grades and chores were done." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "And her work, it takes a lot out of her, I think. Emotionally, you can't walk away from it unscarred. You carry it with you. She bottles it up and takes it with her. I couldn't live with that all the time. So I left."

Lowery watched her. "So you two don't typically see each other."

"Sometimes." She nodded slowly. "Last time was a few years ago. I came up to live with her in Virginia to finish college and I met someone and we dated for a while." She smiled lightly at the memory. "He asked me to marry him."

"Really?" Lowery turned to face her curious.

Darcy nodded. "Yup. But I needed my last two science credits and so I decided to intern for this scientist in New Mexico so I broke it off. God my Mom was furious. She loved the guy. She was planning the wedding with his Mother in secret since the first date I think." Darcy rolled her eyes. "But he was nice, but not my kind of marriage material."

"Not Owen Grady material?" Lowery joked with wiggling his eyebrows.

Darcy laughed as she stood up and stretched. "He was no Alpha Husband material." She winked. "Well back to work for me." She waved good bye and walked out of the control room.

* * *

Darcy was having lunch with Tanner when someone sat next to her real close. She blinked as she registered just how close this person's body was to her personal bubble and it could only mean one of two things, one it was Natasha or two, it was Owen. And since it was wasn't a woman, she had to believe it was Owen. She blinked and looked over to see her fiancé eating his lunch and telling a joke to Tanner. "This is my bubble." She whispered to him.

He looked over at her and blink. "Okay."

"We're at work Owen, in the middle of the day." She whispered. "I know that we're engaged and everyone knows it too. But can we have some professionalism while we're working hours in public." She watched him as he watched her. He studied her for a moment before shifting over an appropriate distance from her. She gave him a nod and a smile in thanks before turning back to her food. She glance of to see Tanner looking at her in confusion before he dropped the look.

Darcy inhales deeply and just shook her head and turned back to her food and quickly finished whatever was left before she got up to throw it away. She held on to her canteen and filled it up with water and left the cafeteria. She walked out of the hotel and out to the parking lot with the jeeps to head to the labs. "Darcy." Owen called after her. She stopped as she reached her jeep. She opened her canteen and took a drink so she can be doing something as she waited for him to catch up to her. "Hey, what was that about?"

She closed her canteen and tossed it into the jeep and slammed the door shut and turned to answer him, not paying attention and closed the door on her hand. "Fuck." She cried out with a hiss.

"Hey, hey." He quickly open the door and help her with her hand. "It's okay." He looked at it, it was already looking pretty bad. "We might need to get you to medical."

"Damnit." She muttered. "Great, let's just add this to the list of what makes this the shittiest day." She let him lead her to the passenger seat and got in. He rushed over to the driver side and got in and they took off the medical labs. They rode in silence as they drove there and he helped her out of the jeep when they arrive. "I wasn't paying attention and I slammed my hand in the door." She explained to the staff when they asked her what happened. Owen sighed and nodded, because that was basically what happened. He didn't need to say that she was probably angry or upset about something. Because chances were, knowing Darcy, something upset her.

After an hour of exams, X-rays, they had it in cast and gave her a sling to wear for a while. Told her rest and gave her some pain pills to help. She laid there in the bed to allow for the first round of pain killers to kick in before they allowed her to go home. "So do you want to tell me what made you so upset earlier?" Owen asked her. "Because you've been off coffee for three weeks now, I don't think it would be that."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "My Mother is coming to visit." She stated and she really hoped that the pain killers would kick in soon because she doesn't want to have this conversation.

"Why don't you want to have this conversation?" He asked her.

"Shit." She muttered. She took a deep breath and turn to look at him. "Because I really, really, really like you." She giggled. Yup there are kicking in. "Like I love you Grady. And she's just going to come into my Island on her fucking broomstick and rip this relationship to shreds." She had a disgusted look on her face as she turned away from him. "She's such a bitch." She shook her head. "She just can't get over that I didn't want to get married to Kevin." She snorted. Her eyes felt heavy, god she had to pee. Maybe she should get up. She tried to push herself up from the bed but Owen pushed her back down. "I have to go pee." She told him. She blinked. "I'm getting sleepy. Let me go bathroom, then we go home." She reached up and patted his cheek.

"Okay." He helped her up and got a nurse to help her use the bathroom. Afterwards he led her to the jeep and drove her back to the cottage. She felt a little bit more awake after that.

She rubbed her face with her other hand and smiled at him. "I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable during lunch. I just." She sighed. "I don't want anyone think I'm playing favorites because I'm engaged to the HOS who just happens to be my Raptor Husband. I just want there to be professionalism at work during working hours when there's other people." She explained.

"Besides T-n-T and Lowery?" Owen asked her.

She nodded as she walked into the kitchen to get a cup of water. "I try to make sure everyone on the Island gets an equal share. That everyone is cared for. On both Islands. But it always seems like everyone thinks that you get special treatment because of how we act together. So I want to your boss at work."

He smirked at her and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You can be my boss at home too."

"Oh my God." She laughed. "See this. This is what I don't want to hear at work." She turned in his arms to look at him. "Which you need to get back to sir." She poked him in the chest.

"I can't. I'm taking a personal day to take care of my Fiancé. She was hurt on the job." He looked down at her hand. "Blue's going to appreciate that you choose her color for your cast."

"You're a dork." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're Mom isn't going to tear us apart." He told her in a serious tone.

"That went 0-60 real quick." She groaned and slouched against him. "She's a profile for the FBI Owen, she's like the Sherlock Holmes of agents and she will pick this apart until you don't want to be with me. Trust me, she has done it so many times to me before whenever I get into a serious relationship."

"Then I'll tell her to fuck off." He told her. "I don't need her approval to marry you." He lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "Hey, I love you and yeah, this is not a normal relationship. But we're here and we're now. And together we're getting stronger. And besides, your Dad likes me now. So I don't give a shit what your Mom thinks of me."

Darcy stared up at him, her eyes felt watery and she honestly didn't know if she felt emotional from his words or maybe she was still in a little bit of pain. "I've never really wanted kids. I had pet lizards growing up because Dad would tell us the stories about Jurassic Park that was supposed to be a secret and I wanted to work with Dinosaurs when I got older."

"Lizards huh?" Owen smirked down at her.

Darcy nodded. "I rescued them."

"And this Kevin guy, he wanted to marry you?" Owen asked her.

Darcy sighed. "When I went to school there, Mom introduced us, he was one of her younger classmates and I was going to Culver. We dated for less than a year, I then got an internship for New Mexico with Dr. Foster, where I met Thor. So I left and broke it off. Oh she was so angry. Apparently he was devastated." She shrugged. "He was more into me then I was into him. But he wasn't someone I could see myself marrying."

"But I am?" He asked her.

Darcy stared up at him. "Yes." She stated with hesitation. "A thousand times yes."

Owen laughed and kissed her. "Alright, you need to rest, doctor's orders."

"Fine, but stop by and get my paperwork. I'll ask Tanner to gather it for you. I'll rest for like two hours but then I'm working from home." She stated as he corralled her towards the bedroom.

"That's alright. But you need to rest your hand." He told her. "Have F.R.I.D.A.Y. put in the data for you."

"God you're so bossy." She told him with a laugh as she changed slowly into PJ's.

He stopped and smirked at her. "You like it."

* * *

Darcy sat in Taylor's office and sighed. "I don't suppose we could, you know. Shut down all of our ports and we be like. _'So sorry, Island is quarantine, come back never'_ " Darcy asked her friend.

Taylor snorted as she sorted through the paper work from the finical office from Cindy, her new hire from two weeks ago. "That will not go over well with the media outlets."

"Urgh." Darcy glared at her. "You're supposed to be on my side here."

"I am." Taylor stated as she reached down and pulled out a stack of files. "I had F.R.I.D.A.Y grab the flight manifest of who is traveling with your Mom and their background information. So I can see how many rooms we would need. I didn't want to be unprepared. I also didn't want you to be blindsided in a few hours."

Darcy stared at the files warily. "I have a feeling this is going to suck either way." She sighed and opened up her Mom's file first to see what she's been up to. "Oh, look she got remarried." She looked up at Taylor. "Thanks Mom for telling us."

Taylor snorted. "Wait for it, it gets better."

"If this file says she got married to Kevin, I will laugh, then cried, vomit and then ban both of them from the Island because that is just weird." Darcy stated as she turned to look down at the file and stopped. "Oh. Oh. Wow."

"Not Kevin?" Taylor asked as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Shut up." Darcy narrowed her eyes at her. "Like you haven't read this. This is a poor excuse for a gossip rag. And I need copy of this sent to my Dad when you can please?" She looked back down at it. "It's for Christmas."

"I already did." Taylor smiled smugly. "I put my name on it."

"Damn it." Darcy muttered. "Okay, so who is she traveling with?" She set her mom's file down and grabbed the other one and opened it. "Hell no." Her eyes widened.

"Yup." Taylor responded. "He's a full fledged Agent now, he's on your Mom's team."

Darcy closed the file and pinched her nose as she closed her eyes. "Of course the first time I see my Mom in years. I'm happy, I'm engaged, and I'm in control of two awesome Islands. She wants to drudge up an ex-boyfriend who propose to start drama."

"Who knows, maybe he's moved on." Taylor replied with a shrugged.

Darcy sighed and set the file back on Taylor's desk and adjusted her sling as she looked at the clock on the wall. "They get here in a few hours."

"That's not enough time for you to make a run for it." Taylor stated.

"I hate you." Darcy stated.

Taylor hummed. "That's fine, but you still have to pay me." She gave Darcy a smile.

"Hey Darcy." A beep came from her head set. "Get to the labs now."

"I got to go." Darcy stood up.

Taylor waved her off as she went back to her paperwork.

Darcy touch the headset as she went to the elevator. "What's up Tyler?"

"They're starting to Hatch." He breathed. "Get here, hurry."

Darcy's heart pumped as she stepped into the elevator and pushed for the lab floor. "Get Owen." She ordered.

"He's on his way." Tyler stated.

"Alright." She breathed. "I'll be there in a minute or two." She watched as the elevator went to down the lab floor, it only two a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. The doors finally opened and she raced to the labs, trying not to giggle her injure hand to much. The lab doors open and she rushed in. "Tyler." She called out as she rushed over to him.

"Here." He reached out to her and led her over to the incubator. "I noticed the cracks a few minutes ago and I called Owen because it would take longer for him to get here. Then I called you."

"Good, good." She whispered as she watched them. "It could take awhile right."

He nodded. "I believe so. I never worked with the last batch and Owen is the expert out of the three of us." He smiled down at the eggs. "I can't believe it's time."

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You did good." She assured him. "Thank you."

"Seven Raptors though." He breathed.

"We'll make it work." She whispered. "We'll figure it out." They stood there in silence as they watched the eggs

"How far have they gotten?" Owen asked when he rushed in a few minutes later.

"Not far." Darcy stated. "It could be a while." She looked over at him. "It looks like only one started hatching."

"Well it's a good thing we gave the other three names already." He stated as he looked over at the eggs.

She nodded as she though back to Canary, Robin and Arrow. "So what, follow the tradition and name them after DC characters?" She asked with a smirk.

He smiled at her and grabbed her good hand. "Maybe." He winked at her. They turned back to the eggs and watched. "We'll need warm towel and a box to put them in, something to keep them warm. Until I can take them home."

"We're taking them home?" Darcy asked him.

Owen nodded. "That's what I did with the other four, it helps them bond with me, teaches them social skills."

Darcy nodded as she watched the eggs. "Okay."

A few hours later two of the baby Raptors had hatched and had imprinted on Darcy and Owen. They had cleaned them off and fed them their first piece of meat. They were now sleeping in the warm box in warm, clean towels, curled into each other. "Has the last egg even cracked yet?" Darcy asked Tyler.

He shook his head. "No. There's no signs of any cracks."

"Check again." Owen stated. "Sometimes, she's might not be ready."

Tyler gave him a sad look and turned the egg over and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Tyler." Darcy whispered. "Check for a heartbeat." She blinked back tears as she said it. She could hear a beep from her headset, it was either from Taylor or Lowery but she ignored it.

"Darcy." Taylor's voice came through her headset.

Darcy toughed her head set while she watched Tyler grabbed a wand to run an ultrasound to check for heartbeat. "Not now Taylor, we're busy." She try to keep her voice steady.

"I know, but they're here." Taylor spoke softly.

"Then get them in their rooms. I can't see them now." She watched as Tyler frowned and shook his head. No heartbeat "Tell them, I will see them tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am." Taylor signed off.

Darcy sighed and let the tears fall as she reached out and took the egg from Tyler. "Thank you Tyler, for everything."

"I'm so sorry guys. I tried." Tyler look down, ashamed.

"Hey." Owen tried to reassure him.

"Don't." Darcy started. "Don't be sorry Tyler. Blue has more sisters then we could have ever hope for. And now we have two more and they're alive. We have all of the research back from Wu. We can create more dinosaurs in case they die or get sick. But I think for now, we have enough Raptors." She looked over at Owen and smiled when he nodded. "Thank you for all of your work." She smiled at Tyler. "I'd hug you, but I'm down an arm, so when I can. I'll give you a hug."

Tyler gave her a smile. "Okay." He looked down at the box. "Take care of those girls, I worked very hard on them, it's your turn now."

Owen smiled and picked up the box. He smiled down at the sleeping Raptor babies. "Don't worry, I'll show her the ropes."

"I'm going to hold on to this." Darcy held onto the egg, the one that didn't hatch. "If you don't mind."

"She's all yours." Tyler nodded.

Darcy nodded and she walked out of the labs, Owen behind her. "I'll see you at home." Darcy stated. "I need to get some paperwork done. I'll be home in a bit."

"Okay, don't be too late, we're having steak tonight." Owen told her as he leaned down and kissed her. "You really okay?"

"It's sad." She held the egg in her good hand.

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She kissed him again. "I'll see you at home." She turned and got into the elevator and went up to her office. Her door opened for her because of F.R.I.D.A.Y and she sat at her desk. She sat the egg down against the wall and looked at it.

"This is a nice office."

Darcy internally groaned as she stilled. She looked over at her couch to see a woman there. "Mother."


	16. Chapter 16

Own Nothing

* * *

"I told you that I didn't want to see you tonight." Darcy stated as she stared at her mother.

"No." Her mother started as she arched her eyebrow at her daughter. Elizabeth Lewis looked like Darcy only thirty years older. Small wrinkles around the corners of her light blue eyes that she covered with make-up. "You told your assistant that you didn't want to see me."

"Take a hint." Darcy replied. "I didn't ask you to come here."

"I heard that you were engaged." Elizabeth stated. "I wanted to meet this man."

Darcy shifted in her seat and adjusted her arm sling. "Did you hear that from one of your spies?" She watched as her Mother watched her, she couldn't believe her Mother sometimes. She let out a small snort and rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her office chair. "F.R.I.D.A.Y Banshee protocol please."

"Yes Miss." A low hum sounded through the room before it turned into a screech, like a mosquito ringtone. It annoyed Darcy but she doubted her Mother could hear it because she didn't react at all to it. Well, not until her phone sparked and hissed. A beep sounded on Darcy's computer and she glanced at it and frowned, a small file had downloaded, it was a few minutes long, just enough for the conversation they were having. There were also pictures of her office.

"I can't believe that after all of this time you are still pulling this." Darcy sighed as she turned back to her Mother. "This isn't one of your sessions, you have no right to record me and you have no right to spy on me like I'm some criminal that you're profiling for a case. Do I make myself clear?"

Elizabeth picked up her phone and stared at it. "That was unnecessary Darcy." She set the phone on the table. "You could've just told me to put it away."

"Like you could've told me that you got remarried, or that you were coming to visit. Or that you were bringing Kevin, or that you implanted two spies on my Island so you can keep track of me under the guise of them working for other governments." Darcy tapped her fingers on her desk. "You know when I moved away to live with Dad, I wanted to move away from this bullshit. And I thought that maybe I thought we moved pass this when I went to Culver."

"I think drudging up the past, Darcy." Elizabeth tried to start but Darcy cut her off.

"That's exactly what you're doing. I am happy here." Darcy stood up. "You will rest, but after tomorrow, you will leave."

Elizabeth stood up and sighed. "I just wanted to see you and meet this new man in your life."

"I have two Islands to run. You know that degree that you said that I would never put to use, I actually am." Darcy stated. "F.R.I.D.A.Y will have security waiting for you when you get downstairs. Scent drills will start in an hour and no civilians are allowed outside after dark."

"Darcy." Elizabeth started, her voice stern. She stared at her daughter.

"I hope you get a good night sleep, I'll have someone take you on a tour in the morning. Good night." Darcy stared back at her. "When I'm ready to see you again, I'll send for you." She set back down at her desk and turned on her tablet and ignored her Mother as she turned and left.

* * *

"God, you were a cold hearted bitch." Owen stated as he and Darcy set down to dinner after they fed the Raptor babies. "That's hot." He smirked at her. "Did F.R.I.D.A.Y record it? The beat down?"

She shrugged as she took a bite of her steak. "Probably, I can pull it up on the tablet." She looked down at the two Raptors sleeping on her toes. "She just makes me so damn angry."

"Hey." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "At least you don't have to meet my parents."

She gave him a funny look. "You just know the sweetest things to say." She squeezed his hand. "So you leaving the kiddos with me tonight and going out?"

"Yeah, taking the teenagers out with Blue." He stated as he took a bite out of his broccoli. "They're getting better with commands, this will be they're first time out."

She nodded and sighed as she looked down at her arm. "I wish I can go running again."

"Not until the doc says it's okay." Owen smirked as he stood up and took his plate to the sink to wash it off. "It's only been a day Darcy."

"Because I was an idiot." She groaned as she wiggled her toes under the Raptors. She felt one of the girls nip at her toes, she smiled as she looked down at them. "Yeah, I didn't know I was going to have my hands full so soon."

Owen watched her from the sink with amusement. "Do you do this with your scientists?"

Darcy smiled and laughed as she finished her plate and handled it to him. She bent down and scooped up the two Raptors in her good hand and stood up to walk to the love seat in the connecting leaving room. "Oh yeah." She winked at him. "I can be silly at times." She plopped down and settled the Raptors on her chest so they could snuggle with her.

"Cold hearted bitch and a silly Raptor Mom." Owen hummed and he walked over and kissed her on the lips and ran a finger each Raptor's back. "I like this getting to know thing we're doing."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Go take care of our older daughters' Sir." She waved him off. "I have a conference call with Tony and Pepper I have to make in ten minutes."

"Okay, but when I get back." He leaned down for another kiss. "Let's practice for the honeymoon." He winked at her.

"We don't even have a date set yet. Dork." She muttered and held him there for a longer kiss before pushing him away.

* * *

Darcy was walking around the Park with Lowery during lunch on his day off the next day when she saw Kevin walking towards them. "Well there goes my day." She muttered. She gave Lowery a look. "Go on without me, order me the biggest margarita in five minutes if I'm there myself with extra tequila."

"You're still working." Lowery gave her a stern look. "I'm not going to substitute your coffee for booze, that's like making the problem worse."

"I just feel." Darcy stopped and gave him an even stare. "That you don't want me to be in a better state of mind. I can't have coffee, I can't have alcohol, I can't have an Island where people I don't like don't come to." She stopped when Kevin was a few feet closer. "Speak of the devil."

"Hi Darcy." Kevin gave her the nicest smile that Lowery had ever seen. He was a good looking guy, for a FBI agent, reminded him of a mixture of Dr. Sweets from Bones and Dr. Reid from Criminal minds. But the body closer to Morgan. "You look great, Island life seems to bring out the life in you." He shook hands with Lowery and quickly introduced himself. "So what happened to your hand?"

"Oh." Darcy looked down at her dark blue cast in her sling and frowned. "I was just so excited about your unscheduled visit that I slammed my hand in between a car door." She ignored Lowery's snort as she looked Kevin dead in the eye. "It's amazing how such small things can throw a wrench into other people's lives like that."

Kevin blushed and sighed. "Yeah, it was your Mother's idea. I was going to take my vacation days during charity work in Paris."

"Wow." Lowery broke into the conversation. "On that note. I'm going to go start our lunch orders, Darcy." He gave her a look. "See you there in five?"

"Yeah, five." Darcy nodded and watched him leave. She snorted and gave Kevin a look. "Paris? Really? You can't even speak French and you expect me believe that you are going to go help out in Paris for your vacation?"

Kevin shrugged. "Always the good guy." He gave her a smile. "Rosetta Stone is the best."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Kevin?"

"I heard that you were getting married, congratulations." His smile dropped. "I am sorry that it's to the wrong man though."

"It's not." She replied. "If it were you, it would be." She blinked slowly. "Listen, if you came all the way here to tell me that you want me back. Just say it. But I love him. This is my home now. I'm not leaving it."

Kevin stared at her for a minute, studying her in a way. "You think that you know him."

She shook her head. "No. He doesn't know me either. We know what we tell each other and that's fine." She side stepped him to go get food but he stepped in front of her. "I'm hungry now, so move Kevin."

"Darcy, there's more to Owen Grady then this park."

"God, I hope so." She rolled her eyes again. "Or else his qualifications were highly exaggerated. Now move please." When he didn't move, she groaned in frustration and grabbed his wrist with her good hand and twisted it. He cried out, not expecting her to do something like that in the first place. She twisted it behind his back and kicked the back of his knee. "Like I told Mother, relax, have fun. Because tomorrow, you're going home. And I will never see you again on my Islands, either of them." She let go of him and walked off to get something to eat.

She walked into Margarita Ville and sat down as the staff and her workers all stared at her in shock. "What?" she asked Lowery.

"You're Batman." He whispered in amazement.

She snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I know that." She took a sip of her water as their appetizer came.

"But you just kicked his ass!" Lowery stated loudly and a few people clapped around the place.

Darcy blushed and glared at the people. "Yes, fine. I know. It's not very professional, but I don't like it when others try to get in my face." she scrunched her nose up. "God, he always did that, though he knew more than me, he thought I was an idiot." She shook her head.

Lowery held up his glass of water to clink it, she matched his and they clinked their classes together. "You make one hell of a Batman Boss lady." He cheered.

* * *

"Uh, what the hell is this?" Darcy asked F.R.I.D.A.Y about the file sitting on the floor in front of her office door when she came back from lunch.

"Mr. Ramon dropped it off for you."

"Damn it Kevin." Darcy flipped him the bird towards the hotel, was he even in the hotel right now. Was he somewhere else? She opened her office door and stepped over the file and walked into her office and ignored the file. She sat down at her desk with a cup of tea and a small smile because just an hour ago, the ferry with her Mother and Kevin took off and they were both on it and she never felt more alive in her life. She was happier than her graduation day, happier than getting three Raptors, happier than getting two new Islands because she was never going to see those god awful people again.

She took a sip of her tea and settled into her desk and opened up her tablet and got to work. She started with looking into repairs of all of the enclosures because the rains were coming in from a storm from a hurricane hitting a few of the Islands up north of them. Luckily, they were below the belt line for that. Darcy sighed and scratched her head as she placed an order for some parts to be brought in for both Islands. Her phone rang and on the second ring she picked it up. "Lewis." She flicked through her notes as she listened to the voice. "Hey Agent Skye, Are you guys coming back to the Island?" Darcy sat back in her chair. "Yeah, by the end of the week. Yeah I can meet you guys when you touch down. Just send me the details." She smiled. "Tell Phil I said hi." She laughed. "Okay, see you soon." She hung up the phone and looked up to see Taylor standing over the file.

"You have a file in your doorway."

"Kevin gave it to me." Darcy muttered as she went back to her tablet.

"Oh, let a cat bringing in a dead bird." Taylor stated as she picked it up and looked over it. "It's Owen's."

"Figures." Darcy whispered. "He tried to tell me that I didn't know him well enough."

"That seems to be a pattern." Taylor stated as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "But at least you haven't picked a date, so it's like a long engagement. You can get to know each other." She set the file on her lap. "Are you going to read it?"

Darcy looked at her friend. "What's in there that Owen can't tell me already?"

"What he doesn't want to tell you?" Taylor answered truthfully. Her fingers played with the edges.

"Taylor." Darcy started. "This relationship with Owen, it isn't a regular one, where we met and went on dates and fell in love over time. It was adrenaline and kind of pushed together and strange flirting and oh hey I 'Alpha'd your Beta', and all that."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Taylor laughed. "Then your 'Alpha'd the Alpha'."

"Well." Darcy smirked. "You know." She wiggled her eyebrows. "But still, now that it's not running on high, we can slow down and get to know each other. And so far it's been great, and I'm not saying that maybe there won't be a day that it won't be. But I want there to more than just us being Raptor parents."

"And you don't think you're going to find it in here?" Taylor held up the file.

Darcy shook her head. "I think I'll find out everything I need to know about Owen in there. But where is the fun in finding out for myself if I do that? I could give him one of me and then its homework. Will there be a quiz later?" She waved her hand at the idea. "Kevin is an ass."

"He still loves you." Taylor replied. "Like a lot."

"I want their emails, social media, phone calls, text, everything watched. I want to keep what they saw here on lock down. Get F.R.I.D.A.Y on it." Darcy stated.

"I already did." Taylor stated. "I wasn't going to let them on this Island without the Mystique Protocol into effect."

"You're my favorite, don't tell your Brother." Darcy smiled at her.

Taylor beamed at her as she stood up. She set the file on her desk. "Depends, which one?" She winked at her with a laugh before walking out of the office.

* * *

"How are my girls?" Darcy asked as she walked along the fence of the big Raptor enclosure. Blue and the three other one were in the bigger one for over a few days now. They were happier at all the room. Blue came up to the fence and stared down at her confused. "Yeah, I hurt myself." She stated and watched as Blue chirped at her. Blue turned and let out a cry and called the other Raptors. Darcy steadied her heart, she was injured and she didn't want to show weakness in front of her pack. She was the Alpha, she needed to be strong. The other three, Canary, Robin and Arrow appeared and stared down at her confused. They all chirped at her as they leaned down to get a better look at her head. "I hurt myself." She repeated.

Blue gave her a look that made Darcy wondered that if she wasn't careful if she might challenge her for her status but her eyes changed and she chirped again. She nudge Darcy's other hand through the fence, careful not to get shocked and wanted to be touched. Darcy smiled and ran her hand over Blue's head. "We got two new baby Raptors for you Blue. Two new sisters for you pack. It'll be a while before they can be introduced, they need to be bigger, Owen says. But we have two more." Blue chirped in some sort of understanding. The other three chirped and wanted to be touched.

The other three, they were Darcy's pack, they allowed Owen to train them because they follow Blue who is their sister. But Darcy was their Alpha, they imprinted on her and her alone. They trusted Owen, he showed them kindness and love where Wu had never showed them any. And that is important to a creature who can remember most of their lifespan. "I've missed you guys. Once I'm well again, we'll go running." She smiled at them. "I promise. Now, go play." They gave her a few last chirps before running off to go play.

When Darcy came back home later Owen had a small dinner made on the table. Darcy froze when she saw the file that she left on the table, she meant to pick it up before he got home, but she forgot it. "Hey." She walked into the kitchen.

"If you wanted to know something, I can tell you it." He stated as he opened a bottle of beer.

"I haven't even opened it." She stated as she glared at him. "Fucking Kevin left it at my doorstep of my office for me to find. Taylor made me take it home so you would know about it. I was all for shredding the damn thing."

"Why?" He asked her, watching her as their Raptor ate their meat dinner.

"Because of what you just said." She replied as she stepped closer. "If I wanted to know, I will ask you. You will tell me things when you want me to know them. What's important to you, what's important to us. What matters. This." She poked the file on the table. "This is going to tell me about you. Owen Grady born, whenever. If you had a Juvie record, which BTDubs, I totally did, don't let this façade full you." She pointed with her good hand to her face. "I was super jealous of Kelly because of her seeing Dinosaurs so I acted out. I hotwired cars and I hacked computers and I stole some shit. I'm a bad cannoli."

He was smirking at her now behind his beer bottle. "I don't see it."

She walked over to him and stood in front of him. "I tell you so much about me, in little spurts, and I know you see me for what I am and there's still so much you don't know. That's the beauty of getting to know someone. So no, I didn't read your file. I want to know you from you. All I know from you is what's in front of me. And that this ring is the only thing from your Mom."

He sighed and set his beer down on the counter and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt her hand. "My Dad left when I was a kid, my Mom died of cancer when I was in the Navy." His voice was steady but she could tell this was hard for him. "I was married once before."

"Really?" Darcy arched her eyebrow at him.

He nodded as he looked down at her. "Fresh out of high school, we were sweethearts, but it only lasted two years."

"What happened?" Darcy asked.

"She was hit by a drunk driver." He whispered. "I was in boot camp during the time and she was coming home from visiting my Mom in the hospital. Guy hit her and he survived, he's serving time now. It was his second offense."

"Owen, I'm sorry."

He squeezed her lightly and kissed her on the top of her head. "I don't have a Juvie record, but I did get in trouble once in the Navy, but I was put in the Brigg for disorderly conduct."

"God, so I'm the bad one." Darcy groaned into his chest. The Raptors chirped at their feet.

He laughed and smirked down at her. "Yup, you're the bad one, my bad girl." He winked at her.


	17. Chapter 17

Own Nothing

* * *

Darcy scooted across the floor in her socks as she sang along to the Christmas music in the cottage as her two Raptor children chased after her. She laughed as Harley, the youngest fell on her tail and chirped up at her in mock pain. "Oh baby." Darcy looked down at her, hands on her hips. "That isn't how you dance." She smiled down at the Raptor.

"I like how you dance." Owen stated as he leaned against the wall as he watched her.

Darcy looked up and smiled at him. "Of course you do." She slid over to him, the two Raptors followed her nipping at their heels as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's Christmas."

"Already." He moaned. "But it was that last year." He wiggled his toes at the Raptor twins. "You still planning on going to your Dad's?"

"Hmmm…." She nuzzled into his neck. "..Yes…"

"You're hesitating again." Owen pulled away to look at her with a serious look. "You promised him that you will be there for Christmas."

"But that was before the twins and it's not we can leave them. And I don't think they'll be welcome in the Malcolm household." She scrunched her face.

He sighed as he picked her up and walked them over to the counter and sat her on it. "Listen woman." He stared her in the eyes. "You are going to you Dad's for Christmas. I will stay here with the girls. We will miss each other sure. But, you promised you will go way before you met me."

She sighed and leaned her head against the door to the cabinet as she stared at him. "Fine but I will be back in time for New Years. Because I want my New Year's kiss."

He smirked. "We can do that." He kissed her. "No go pack."

Darcy walked into the control room with the twin following her with their little Raptor chirps and calls. Lowery looked up and over before shrugging, Harley and Ivy were becoming a regular sight in the office lately. "How's my girls?" He asked as Darcy sat down next to him. He leaned down at fed them each a piece of dried meat that he kept in a container for them special.

"You're spoiling them." Darcy muttered. "You and T-n-T. They're going to be the most trustworthy of the pack I swear." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Nah, they know who their Alphas are." Lowery stated. "When are you taken them down to see their sisters?" He eyed the girls once more as they chewed their meats before looking back at his computer.

"They're not big enough yet. Owen wants to wait until their at least a few weeks old." Darcy yawned, covering it with her mouth. "It's another late night again tonight."

"Trying to get all the paper work in before you leave?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I'm going to miss my girls." She looked down at her hand, still in its cast from when she broke it. "It's only for a week but I worry that it'll be too long for them. So I'm spending as much time as I can. Owen's will start training them in more commands when I'm gone and soon they'll have to learn the basic hunting skills the others learned." She looked down over at her girls. "You know when I first came here to run this Island, this is not what I imagine what I would be doing."

Lowery snorted. "Mother of Raptors does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Khaalsi, Mother of Raptors." Darcy laughed. "Can I get that on my business card, right under Batman?"

Lowery smiled at her as he looked through the camera feeds to check up on the dinosaurs. "So I heard S.H.I.E.L.D is back on their Island with some new recruits for their project."

Darcy nodded. "Agent Skye called and told me that they landed, but asked me to wait until after Christmas to come over. She wanted to get them settle first, they found a few of them and said that most of them wanted to help out on the Island once they come to terms with their powers. So that's good. And Dr. Smith said that we should have a new Gorilla baby by March if all goes wells and a few Lion cubs even sooner."

"So ER is a success so far." Lowery stated softly before alerting ACU that two Edmontosauruses shorted out their tracking units by butting heads.

Darcy snorted as she watched the screen. "Maybe we should look into different types of tracking units, see if we can find ones that won't short out so easily? I can ask Tony." She typed on her Tablet and pulled him up and hit dialed. She figured she would get F.R.I.D.A.Y in his voicemail over there but was pleasantly surprised he actually picked up.

"What is it my dear?" Tony answered. "Have you packed for you Dad's yet?" He wiggled his eye brows at her.

She scrunched her eyebrows at him. "God, what is with you and Owen? It's like you guys don't think I'll actually go."

He smirked over the screen. "Lover boy doesn't think so too? That's grand."

She sighed. "Tony, that isn't why I called. Is there a way we can make a tracking unit for the dinos." The Raptors twins chirped at her feet wanting to be held. Darcy looked down midsentence. "You want up?" She asked them before scooping one up before the other so they could see the screen. "Anyway." She continued as they chirped and scrawled at the screen. "The dinos, can we mix up the tracking unit so it doesn't short out each time they fight or rough house?"

He stared down at the Raptors in Darcy lap and tried to keep a straight face as Darcy just held them like they were children. "So I take it they hatched?"

She smiled with a light blushed and looked down at the twins. "Harley." She pointed to one and then the other. "Ivy." Ivy had light patching that looked like leaves on her back. "The third did not make it, her egg though is in my office, I kept it to remind me of what we tried to do." She looked back at Tony. "Owen's going to take care of the girls while I'm gone at Dad's and I'm going to miss them."

"You know what you show do?" Tony stated. "A Christmas card. To welcome the new Raptors."

"Tony." Darcy stared up at him in shock as Lowery laughed out right.

"No hear me out. The world doesn't know about the three Raptors that you rescued from Wu. So with Blue, take a picture with Owen and the twins and say Merry Christmas from Jurassic World. And watch the world flip shit." Tony now had a wild look in his eye.

"And While I'm at it, why don't I just make a calendar to show our growth." Darcy rolled her eyes. She stopped when she saw Tony smile with glee. "Tony no. Tony. Tony…Tony I'm calling Pepper."

"I'm already on it!" He shouted. "A Jurassic Year! 2016 Calendar. I love it! This is great!" He signed off.

"I can't believe this." Darcy whispered as she looked down at the twins.

"You walked right into that one." Lowery replied as he pulled off his glassed to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You tripped and fall on your face into it."

"I hate you." She groaned.

"What is this about us doing a calendar?" Owen asked her as he walked into her office to take over twin duty.

"Damn it Tony." She groaned. "How far has it spread?"

"The Whole Island is talking about it." He told her. He looked over to see the snoozing Raptors on her couch. "What month are we?"

She blinked as she stared up at him. "So you want to do this? You don't think its one of Tony's stupid ideas?"

"What you're doing, helping these animals, giving them hope, life and learning from them in an environment that doesn't hurt us or them. That is amazing and so if a calendar that shows the world what we're doing behind the scenes, shows us. Then it isn't stupid."

She tapped her pen on her desk as she thought about what he said. "Tony also said we show do a Christmas card of Blue and the Raptor Twins, because the world doesn't know about Arrow, Canary, and Robin."

"If we're doing a card, it's everyone. Or it'll be someone else's dinosaur." He stated as he turned to stare at her. "We're a family, a Pack. We're not excluding them because we rescued them."

She smiled as she felt her eyes watered up. "I have told you that I loved you lately?"

He smiled back at her as he walked over and leaned down and kissed her. "Not today you haven't."

"I love you."

"Love you." He kissed her again. Ivy chirped loudly at them. He sighed and looked over at them. "Nap time is over. It's time for me to feed them. See you later Mother of Raptor."

She rolled her eyes. "Remember I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So you have to pack tonight." He told her.

She sighed. "I will."

"Sure you will." He winked at her as he picked up the twins and carried them out.

* * *

"But I don't want to get up." Darcy groaned as Owen shook her awake after he came in from his night patrol with the girls.

"You're going to miss the ferry to the main land if you don't." He told her. He looked over to see the twins sleepy on his side of the bed. They always take over the emptiest spot, they're spoiled like that. He smirked down at Darcy again and leaned down at blew a raspberry in her neck.

"Oh my god Owen." She groaned as she rolled over and glared at him. "That was the least attractive thing you've ever done."

"I really doubt that." He lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the bathroom and placed her down and turned on the shower. "Get in. I'm throwing random shit in your bag because you didn't pack at all."

"But what if I don't like it." She complained as she got undressed.

"You're only going to be gone a week." He shot back as he left the bathroom to grab her bag. He set the bag on the bed, and gave the Raptor Twins an apology, before going to grab some clothes for Darcy. He grabbed two pairs of jeans, pair of shorts, because of Texas weather. Five shirts, two sweaters, jacket. The socks and underwear she would need. And an extra pair of shoes. "All you need is your brush and hygiene stuff." He told he through the door.

"Thank you." She shouted as she turned off the shower. She quickly dried off and came out of the bathroom and quickly changed. She opened the bag to look through and approved of his choices. "Okay." She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. "I guess I'll keep you."

"How the hell do you keep this Island running?" He asked her.

"Its not that I don't want to go." She stated as she brushed her teeth and then packed it. "It's just that I don't want to leave." She brushed her hair and pulled it into a bun before packing her brush. She grabbed her phone and charger and put that into the bag to. "I'm leaving my tablet." She told him. "But you can reach my on my phone just as well and if anything happens let me know right away. T-n-T said they were staying here and they can run the place without me for a week and Lowery is staying. And you're here." She listed off.

"Darcy." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "We'll be okay. I've got the girls. Lowery is your eyes and Taylor and Tanner are both here." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Now, grab something to eat from the kitchen real quick. I'll grab the twins and your bag and I'll be in the jeep." He pulled away and grabbed her bag and scooped up the sleeping Raptors and headed out. She sighed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and a protein bar and headed out before locking the door.

* * *

"So this is what you look like land locked." Ian smirked as he drove her from the airport.

"Dad, that isn't funny." Darcy sighed.

"I know sweetheart. I'm just glad to have you home for Christmas." Ian grabbed her hand. "So how is my future son in law?"

"He's good, he's home with the girls." Darcy smiled sadly as she looked down at her ring.

"Girls?" Ian asked her, he glanced at her carefully as he drove through the traffic.

"Yeah, we now have, gosh." Darcy blew out her cheeks. "Wow, six Raptors total. We have Blue, and now Arrow, Canary, Robin and the now the twins who just hatched a few weeks ago. Harley and Ivy. We were planning seven but one of the eggs didn't hatch. And the three we rescued from Wu's illegal operation, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I just didn't think you had that many." He stated through gritted teeth. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"I think we might be doing a 2016 Calendar, I don't know the details yet. Tony wanted Owen and me to do a Christmas card to greet the world with the twins but I think it's too late for that." She shrugged. "So how's Sarah? Hey, do you think Sarah would want to take the pictures for us? For the calendar?"

"Darcy?" Ian grounded out through clenched teeth, his hand on the steering wheel tightly clenched. "That isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be Dad." Darcy stated as she watched him. "It's a very serious question."

"I'm sorry that I didn't stop your Mother from coming to the Island." He sighed in defeat. "Could you at least wait to bring up going to the Island to after the presents?"

She smiled softly at her Dad. "Deal." She looked forward. "You." She smocked her lips as she sat comfortably in her seat. "I wasn't even mad at you. Mom's a bitch either way."

"I know." He stated. "I know. I married the woman didn't I?"


	18. Chapter 18

Own Nothing

* * *

Darcy honestly wondered how many times she could make her Dad wish that he didn't invite her home for Christmas.

"Aunt Darcy!" Her nephew, Mathew, from her Stepbrother Eric, came running up to her. "Dad says that you work with Dinosaurs."

"Damn it." She heard her Dad muttered from across the room. "Eric." Darcy watched with amusement as her Dad glared at her Brother who smiled wickedly at them. Oh this is a game now, isn't it?

"Why yes." She bent down to look the nine year old in the eyes. She smiled at him and watched as his eyes widened with excitement. "I run Jurassic World."

"The same one Grandpa went too!" He sounded amazed.

"Darcy." Her Dad raised his voice at her.

"Yup."

"Can I come visit you for Spring break?" He asked her.

"No you cannot!" Ian shouted as Darcy smirked at her Dad.

One.

Kelly saddled up to her sister with her growing belly, her husband has been overseas for a while now but was expected back in time for the baby's birth. But it was sad that he wasn't there for Christmas. "So when are you going to give me Nieces and Nephews Darcy?"

Darcy sighed and looked at her and she could swear she hear a bottle drop from the dining room, shattering. She looking around the room to see what happened confused to see her Dad looking back at her and Kelly with a stern look, a broken bottle at his feet. She raised an eyebrow at him and then looked back at Kelly who looked even more confused. "My children are more of the scale and claw variety." She stated as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ian do you want to clean up your mess or are you planning on leaving it there until the New Year?" Sarah asked him amused, she handed him the broom and dust pan. "Stop listening in."

"So you don't plan on actual children?" Kelly asked her as she drank her juice.

"No, I have plenty to look after."

"Darcy." Her Dad coughed. "Can you help me with this?"

Darcy looked up confused and sighed. "Sure Dad." She set her drink down and stood up to help her Dad with the broom to gather the broken glass so the kids wouldn't step on it. "So what's up with the bee in your bonnet?"

"Don't you dare tell Kelly about the Raptors." He warned her. "It took her years to get over the nightmares. I don't want her to worry about you with everything that's going on in her life."

Darcy sighed and nodded. "You know that I'm going to get asked that question though, with me being engaged." She whispered to him as she wiggled her ring finger at him. "Or did you forget that part."

He glared at her. "No but I forgot how truly stubborn you get when you have something in your teeth."

She snorted as she finished cleaning up the mess and took the dustpan to the kitchen to dump it out. She looked back at her Dad and smiled as He grabbed the mop to the mop up the rest of the spill.

Two.

It was Christmas Eve morning and they were out at the park, and it was warm as ever and if you ever been to Texas. That was typically normal weather for December, 70 degrees during winter, sure. Go ahead, we'll have winter after Christmas. Darcy was in the three legged race with Cousin Jessica, racing to get to the finish line, only to lose to a couple of nine year olds. "Come on!" Darcy laughed as they fell to the ground.

"How did you get so fast?" Jessica asked her. "I thought you hated running." She untied them and stood up, careful of Darcy's cast.

"Oh, I usually run with the Raptors every morning." Darcy shrugged, not knowing she was in her Dad's ear range.

"What?" Jessica looked at her in shock.

"Darcy." Ian turned to look at her. "We're getting ready for the next event." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. "I know the Island life is normal for you Darce." He sighed as he stopped and looked at her. "But Raptor children and running with them is not normal anywhere else."

"Dad." Darcy raised her voice and everyone stopped and stared. "When is my life ever been normal?" She laughed. "My Dad survived Jurassic Park, Kelly, outsmarted Raptors. Mom's a bitch. I work with Avengers, I fought Aliens, been almost kidnapped and attacked by HYDRA. I run Jurassic World." She shrugged. "I no longer have normal. My life revolves around Raptors, and other dinosaurs, and the ER Island and maintaining both Islands, while dealing with spies. Now while being engaged. Dealing with Internationally with Governments. I'm sorry that I can't be this." She gestured to her family. "I can't be normal anymore, that I can't have a conversation that doesn't revolve around my Dinos or wanting to ask Sarah to do the Calendar for Jurassic World 2016."

"Really?" Sarah spoke up excited.

"Yeah." Darcy smiled at her. "For real, apparently going to be a thing." She turned back to Dad. "You got me off the Island Dad, but all I want to do, is be back there. It's killing me."

"You really miss him that much don't you?" He asked her.

She beamed, blushing lightly. "I do. Like a lot. Actually. And it's only been three days."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I guess I need to call Tony and tell him that I lost the bet."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I told him that you would at least feel guilty and try to make it until Christmas Day. He said that you would bail by midnight today." He grimaced. "You lost me a bottle of two hundred dollar whiskey. Damn it."

She snorted. "I should've known you two placed a bet on me. That's so like him." She hugged him. "So it's okay that I can go home?"

"Just call me for New Year's." He told her.

"Sure thing." She kissed his cheek. She pulled away and gave her family each a hug and kiss before going back to get her bag. She called Tony to get a ride back to the Island.

* * *

...

"This." Darcy nodded proudly as she got out of the Quinn Jet to see all six of her Raptors and Owen standing on the beach waiting for her. "This is how you greet someone." She laughed as she walked forward and looked up at Owen as the Raptors all chirped in greeting to their human Mom. "Merry Christmas."

"I knew there was no way that you would stay the whole time." He told her. "I didn't think that you had it in you."

"I just can't stay away from you." She stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think I will ever be able too."

"Them's fightin' words." He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulled her up to him, holding her closely to him. He pulled away as the Raptors closed in on them. "The girls missed you."

"I was going to say, they seem to be getting along." She smiled and turned to look at Blue, their Beta. She reach out and rubbed her muzzle. "Hey Blue. Missed you." Blue chirped back at her, making a purr like noise from the back of her throat. "Good girl Blue." She gave her a rub for a minute longer before she went down the line to the others until she ended with the two younger twins. "Harley, Ivy." She gave them each a small pet and scratched them underneath their chins.

When she was finished, she stood up and turned back to Owen who was watching her with admiration. "Let's go home." She told him. Her nodded and took her bag from her and they walked to jeep together, the pack following behind. She turned to see the two twins staying with the older girls. "What about Harley and Ivy?"

"Blue took them in. She's been showing them the ropes. When she saw them with me, she took a shining to them." He explained. "And the others just follow Blue's lead. I trust her that she won't hurt them. And they need to learn from their own kind than from us."

She nodded sadly as she watched the twins chirp happily at her as they ran around Blue's feet. She was still the Alpha, but she could trust that Blue would be a good big sister. Blue gave her a look and a small nod, like she knew what she was thinking. Blue let out a roar and took off running towards their fenced area and the pack took off running, slow enough that the twins could keep up. Darcy watched from Owen's side as the pack ran off into the forest. "They'll be okay?" She asked him.

He nodded as he hugged her around the shoulders. "Don't worry Mother of Raptors. Our girls are good girls and they can take care of themselves." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go home. We have Christmas presents to open up."

She gave him a weird look. "Presents?" She got in her side of the jeep as he tossed her bag in the back and got in the driver side.

"Yeah, they came in after you left." He explained as he started the jeep and drove home.

When they got inside, Darcy smelt something cooking and looked confused, where was the food? She walked into the kitchen to see something in the oven, a small turkey. "Owen? How did you?"

"Tony." He told her as he wrapped his arms her waist. "I think he thought Iron Man was Santa Claus or something. He brought a bag of presents the other day, said they were for us."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled up at him as she leaned her head back. "Did he happen to give us a tree or something?" She laughed.

"He did as a matter of fact." Owen pulled away and with her hand led her to the small living room to see a glowing hologram tree with red and gold ornaments. With a few Raptor ornaments scattered around it. It stood about eight feet tall, and it looked almost real as it lit up from the ground where the presents were scattered around it. "He seemed pretty proud of it."

"At least it would be easy to put away in the attic." She joked. She turned to look back up at him. "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too. But you still have to wait to open up your gifts." He kissed her lips.

She laughed lightly against his lips. "Darn, you know me so well." She bounced on the balls of her feet. "We could take a shower while we wait for the turkey though?" She asked with a one side shrug.

"We could." He agreed. "It could be a while." He led her to the bathroom.

"Owen…." Darcy shook him away the next day. "Owen." She shook again.

"Hmmm." He mumbled as he brought him arm around and grabbed her by the waist and swung her around to the other side of bed and pulled her to him. "It's sleep time."

"Owen." She grumbled. "It's Christmas Day." She blew a strand of hair from her face as he squeezed her to his chest. She inhaled deeply and blew a raspberry on his neck.

"That's hot." He smirked into the top of her head.

"No, it's literally not." She told him. "Like at all. It's gross." She pulled at some of his chest hair with her fingers to annoy him.

"Woman." He opened one eyelid to glare down at her. "That hurts."

"Good. Get up."

"Something's up." He smirked.

"Owen." She glared up at him. "I want to open presents and it's already noon."

"You could've started without me." He told her.

"That's a dick move." She explained as she looked up at him and smiled. She pulled herself up to kissed him. "Come on, some of that cool stuff could be from Tony, or even better. It's from Pepper. So you know it's good."

He looked up at her for a moment and smiled. "You really like Christmas don't you?"

"It was one of the only holidays that I got to spend with Dad." She whispered with a one shoulder shrug. "So yeah. And now it's us. It's yours and mine. Just us and the girls. All us." She smiled as she stared at him. "It's brand new tradition and I want every second to be spent." She stopped like she's trying to think of the word. "Together."

He blinked as he stared up at her. "This is more than just presents to you. This is about starting a family."

She nodded slowly. "We're not really traditional Owen. Our girls are Raptors. But I still want us to cherish the human aspects of our lives."

"Do you want human children?" He asked her. "With me?"

She laughed. "Owen." She shook her head and stared at him. "At this point in my life. I am not planning kids." She lowered her head so their noses touched, her eyes staring into his. "But kids with you, how could I say no?" she kissed him lightly before bouncing off the bed. "Come on, let's open presents!" She raced into the living room.

He laid there on the bed for a minute longer, hand over his heart, feeling it race. Maybe one day then. "Coming." He called out. He took a deep breath and after another minute pulled the covers off and grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them. He walked into the living room to see Darcy sitting there with two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

She looked up at him, smiling as she handed him a present. "It's from my Dad. He sent our stuff here, I mean I know he told me that he and Tony had a bet going but geeze Dad. Have some faith." She rolled her eyes as Owen took the present from her as he sat down. She waited as he opened it, sipping her hot chocolate with excitement.

He tore away the paper to reveal a clothing box, he popped open the box to see a light blue shirt inside with a big dinosaur face on it. He snorted as he stared down at it. "Your Dad." He held up the shirt as he let the box drop to show her. _'Professional Dinosaur Wrangler'_ was wrapped around the picture of the Dinosaur. Darcy busted out laughing.

"Well, he isn't wrong." She covered her mouth as she placed her cup back on the table so she wouldn't spill it. "Let me open one of mine." She grabbed one. "This is from Dad too." She wiggled her eyebrows as she tore open the present to reveal a similar shirt but a long sleeve light tee that said ' _Jurassic Park Running Team'._ "Oh gee, we're matching." She showed him to have him break out laughing. She quickly pulled off her night shirt to reveal her tank top to put on her new shirt. "Put yours' on." She told him. "I want a picture." He smiled and obliged her, slipping his new shirt on, the fabric soft on his skin. She grabbed her phone from their room and ran back to sit on his lap. "Smile." She angled to camera to show them in their new shirts, her arm around the back of his neck, leaning back against him, his arms around her waist. She took a few pictures and decided on the best one to send to her Dad to show that they got them and another one to Pepper and Tony with the capture of Merry Christmas from the 'Rap Pack' before she tried to slide off his lap.

"I like you where you are." He told her, as he held onto her tight.

"We have more presents to unwrap." She whispered back to him, her head on his shoulder.

"We have all day. Christmas doesn't have to go by so fast." He told her. "New tradition. We take our time. We spend it together. Make it ours." He kissed her.

She looked at him, her heart pounding. "Okay. Let's go back to bed." She pulled away from him and stood up. "We can open more presents later." She grabbed his hand and led him back to bed. "Let's see these professional skills that you have."


	19. Chapter 19

Own nothing

* * *

"Would you look at that?" Tony slapped three different tabloids down on her desk like he just play the best hand of poker he ever had. "For once I'm not gracing the cover with the most salacious story ever."

Darcy arched an eyebrow up at her boss as she picked up the first magazine. "Island mogul dating Raptor hottie." It showed a photo-shopped picture of her and Owen together. She tossed it to the side. She picked up another one. "Jurassic Romance on the rise." It was another one with a picture of her and Owen photo-shopped together. Because all phones are monitored on the Island by F.R.I.D.A.Y, there was no way for someone to get a picture of them together to send it to someone to sell. She picked up the lost one. "Close family members are ecstatic to announce the engagement of the couple and the wedding soon to follow!" She just dropped that one onto the stack of others with bored expression. She looked up at him. "Well, they weren't wrong about that last one." She wiggled her ring finger with a smirk.

He smirked evilly down at her. "I gave your Dad every single one that mentions you and the Kid in them. He's pissed." He laughed as he sat in the chair across from her.

"I'm sorry." Darcy gestured to the gossip rags in front of her. "Did you come all the way here to bring me trash?"

"Kid." Tony leaned forward. "The secret is out. Someone told someone, or you did."

"I didn't tell anyone." Darcy stated as she thought back to Christmas, she never said his name or anything, she wondered if her Dad did. Kevin. She wouldn't put it pass Kevin. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. run a check over Kevin Ramon." She tapped her fingers over her desk as she waited.

"Mr. Ramon has just recently deposited a large sum of money into several bank accounts. Dr. Lewis."

Darcy groaned and set her head back against her chair. "Son of a bitch." She looked over at Tony. "You know what?" She tapped her finger on the gossip rags. "They want the truth, we'll give it to them." She gave him a one shoulder shrug. "The whole world wants the truth, about the Islands; ER Jurassic and my love life."

Tony's eyes twinkled as he grinned wickedly at her. "What do you have in mind Kid?"

"What do you think about doing a Magazine, for the parks?" She asked him. "The Jurassic Insider? It'll cover our Dinos, scientists, ACO, the support staff, how we rebuilt the Island. We'll even do a few issues on the progress on ER. Have our scientist, our handler, write the articles, have people write in to have question answered. We can have scholarships for high school and college students, things like that. Show them, what we're doing. Every month we'll have a guest photographer." She brightened up as she talked more about it. "We can show the world that this is was Masrani left behind, a new way for the animals to happy."

"Jesus Kid." Tony started. "Talking to you is like listening to Cap right before a battle, inspiring."

"Shut up." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"I'll call Pepper, and we'll get on the Magazine idea right away. The first issue though it has to be about you and the rebuilding of the Park." Tony stated as he stood up. "You have to tell your story."

"I know the perfect photographer for that." Darcy smiled up at him. "Sarah Harding."

* * *

"I can't believe you got me back on this god forsaken island." Ian muttered as he sat behind Owen in the jeep. Darcy sitting in the passenger seat, Sarah behind her. He sat with his arms crossed and glaring out the window. "This is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Well the Raptors happen to love your Daughter, so I think we're okay for now." Owen smirked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Owen play nice." Darcy whispered as she messed with her tablet. Her phone rang. "Hi Agent Skye, did you get my email? Yeah, if we block out those dates, will they interfere with any training with you guys?" She paused. "No? Awesome. No, I was going to do a photo shoot and some stuff over on ER to promote it, to show the public that we're not keeping secrets." Owen snorted beside her and Darcy side swiped at him, causing him to groan as he swerved the jeep. "How is…is Gray and Zach doing okay, Owen wanted to know." Owen glanced at her. "That's good. He was going to take my place on the trip to go and see them." She laughed. "Okay, well tell Coulson that I'll be waiting for his call. Thank you." She hung up and look at Owen. "You're a jerk."

"You're bossy." He shot back.

Ian snorted that time.

"I don't need any help from the peanut gallery Dad." Darcy smiled playfully back at her Dad. "Skye says the boys are doing well and they can't wait to see you."

"You know Gray is going to be great at what he does when he gets older." Owen stated as he pulled into the hotel.

"I heard from Claire that Zach is learning to do security detail, and is learning fighting and defense." Darcy stated.

"It's like we're not even here." Sarah whispered to Ian with amusement as they all got out of the jeep.

"Sorry, stuff." Darcy waved it away as she led them inside the hotel and grabbed their keys. She led them to their rooms for their stay. "Well, you guys get settled in, we'll see you for dinner." She smiled at them before she went to meet dinner back downstairs.

"Darcy, wait." Ian stopped her.

Darcy turned to look at her Dad. "Yes…" she dragged out the word.

"You're really going through with this. Telling your life story, your engagement to your HOS."

"I think is name might be Owen." She tapped her finger on her chin in mock thought. "Have I been calling him by the wrong name?"

"I'm serious Darcy?" Her Dad sighed.

"Kevin sold me out to the tabloids Dad, we have a paper trail on him." She dropped the jest and stared at him seriously. "This is my Island, my dinos, my people. My home. And Owen is a part of my life now. So tomorrow, Sarah is going to take pictures of my. I'm going to tell the story to F.R.I.D.A.Y. to record and put to print of how from point A to point B I came here. I am Dr. Darcy Lewis-Malcolm. And there were countless years that I wished that I could dropped the Lewis and keep the Malcolm but that isn't really how it works. I earned my degree as a Malcolm, I earned this, this life, where I'm standing as a Lewis. The world needs to see who I am. I run with Raptors, I am their Alpha, above Owen. I am the Mother of Raptors, the Batman of this Island and the most Badass Boss to ever kick a coffee addiction. So yeah, tomorrow, it's on like Donkey Kong." She gave his shoulder a pat. "So get some sleep Dad." She turn and walked to the elevator.

"Just so you know." Sarah stated from behind him. He turned to face her, seeing her camera out. "I recorded that, so your future grandkids can see how awesome their mother is."

Ian arched an eyebrow. "Darcy isn't going to have kids."

Sarah gave him a look. "Sure she isn't." She put the camera away

* * *

Darcy ran in the early morning before it got too hot with the oldest girls: Blue, Arrow, Robin and Canary. They all circled around her, protecting her from harm, keeping a slower pace then what they would normally would. "Blue scout ahead." Darcy stated to her oldest. "Arrow scout the right. Robin and Canary stay with me." She watched as two broke off from the back and two stay with her as they continued to run. She normally try to run most of the Island, sometimes she could make, depending how bad the humidity was. She slowed to a stop to catch her breath as she listened to her two Raptors chirp for the others to come back. They came back in minutes and waited for her command. "Ready to turn back ladies?" They chirped at her, just ready for anything. "Okay." She turned and they started to run back to the main strip where they normally Owen for the trade-off.

It took her twenty minutes to get to the main strip, she wanted to change up the trail and try a different one, which the girls enjoyed. She was laughing when she raced onto the strip with the girls in tow around her. She stopped in front of Owen who handed her a jug of water. He tossed each Raptor a giant rodent for a snack. Darcy smiled up at him as she finished taking a drink. "Morning." She leaned up at kissed him. "Sleep well?"

"Would have been better, if someone didn't have to get up so early." He complained with a smile as he kissed her back.

"Girls needed a workout buddy." She gestured with her thumb back at the Raptors as they played with each other. "What kind of Mother would I be if I said no?"

"Pulling the Mom card." He joked. "One of these days, you might be pulling a different type of Mom card."

She scrunched her nose. "Now you're joking." She kissed him again. The Raptors circled around their Alphas protectively, chirping in happy sounds as early morning staff just seem to ignore them. This was nothing new to them. Blue rested her head on Owen's back and nudged him closer to Darcy. They broke apart laughing. "Blue." Darcy laughed. "What are you doing?" She tried to see what the Raptor was doing but couldn't.

"That's a cute shot." Sarah stated from afar. "The one from before was too. But this is a cute family one."

Darcy looked over at her. "We don't even have to Twins." She blinked and looked at Owen. "Where are the Twins?"

"Barry took them to the Vet." He told her. "They have to get comfortable with other handlers. And they trust Barry. Like him well enough. We'll see how much after the vet though." He smirked.

"You just didn't want to do it." She whispered.

"No damn way." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well then, go take our girls back to their home. I have work to do." She poked him in the chest. "We'll be by later." They broke apart and the Raptors stood tall, ready to run. Owen smiled over at Sarah before he walked over and got on his bike, he revved it up before taking off. The girls followed after him into the forest. Darcy smiled at Sarah. "So, where's Dad?"

"Went to see a T-n-T?" Sarah shrugged as she looked through her pictures on her camera. "I don't know." She looked up at Darcy. "So walk me through a day in the life of Dr. Darcy Lewis-Malcolm."

They had been in Darcy's office for three hours eating junk food and talking girl stuff. They had already covered everything need for Darcy's article in the first hour. And just spent the last two talking about Owen and her growing flirtation and budding relationship and up to the engagement. "Okay." Sarah shoved the last piece of her food into her mouth and dusted off her hands. "So have you talked about a date yet, the world wants to know."

Darcy shook her head. "I think it's going to be a long engagement. Why do you have to fall in love fast and get married fast?" She asked to no one in particular. She shrugged as she grabbed a piece of chocolate. "We know enough about each other to trust each other with our lives. But there's still things we don't know and we give each other those tidbits over time. So no. I like this whole waiting and relaxing. Island time Romance. I'm happy." She blinked as Sarah took a picture. "What the heck was that for?"

"Candid photo." Sarah smiled. "That look on your face, the way you were describing your love for you. Its way passed red hot passionate, jump him in the hall, sexy love. It's deep seeded love. You can see it in your eyes." Sarah turned the camera around to show her the picture. "You can't fake that Darcy. Tabloids aside. You don't have to prove to anyone that what you have with Owen is real. Your Dad might not get it, but he's your Dad." She pulled the camera back and set it in her bag. "It's how I feel about your Father all the time."

"But you never married him." Darcy whispered as she bit into the chocolate.

"Marriage doesn't equal love, just like being in love doesn't mean you have to say yes." Sarah stated as she grabbed a twizzler. "Look at your parents."

"Mom married again." Darcy muttered.

"Your assistant sent your Dad the file as a present I believe." Sarah pointed the candy at her. "I don't know if he was angry or oddly happy."

Darcy snorted as she leaned back as she looked up onto her desk to the unhatched Raptor egg, her unborn baby sat there to remind her every day to work harder. To strive to be better to the dinosaurs and for the animals on ER for don't have a voice to speak up. "She married Dad's old friend, one of the teachers the used to teach with him at the college. He moved to Virginia to teach at Culver around the time that I moved there. I thought it was weird at first, but I ignored it. They got married after I went to New Mexico."

"Dr. Phillips, the one who teaches Theoretical Physics?" Sarah asked before snorting when Darcy nodded. "They deserve each other."

Darcy rolled her eyes in agreement. "Sure do."

"Uh Darcy." Sarah stopped and pointed outside to the windows. Darcy turned and looked out to see a Quinn Jet level out facing her window. "What do we?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y!" Darcy screamed as the glass immediately fogged over and the Jet started shooting at them. "Get in the closet." Darcy ordered her.

"What?" Sarah looked confused at the younger woman.

"They're probably after me. There's an escaped hatch in the closet. F.R.I.D.A.Y will unlock for you. Hurry the glass won't hold." She shoved Sarah into closest and door knocking on it twice. She heard the floor drop and Sarah scream and she went down the hatch. Darcy opened the closet door to see the floor back in place and stepped inside to grab her guns. She heard the glass shattered and men enter the room. She quickly turned and braced herself, not knowing if these men where HYDRA or someone else. They let loose a smoke screen along with a sleeping gas and she was fighting everything to stay awake. She raised her guns and started shooting, she knew she hit at least one of the guys with her blind shooting as the sleeping gas was taking affect. She swayed as she tried to stay awake. "Who the hell are you?"

A man came out of nowhere and punched her in the face, knocking her out. "HYDRA sweetheart." He smirked behind his mask as he kicked away her guns before picking her up. He swung her over his shoulder and made his way over to the window. The jet was close enough that he could easily jump across and land in the back of it. "Let's go." He took of his mask to reveal Grant Ward. "We have her." He smiled down at the unconscious girl. "Coulson and them will come to us."


	20. Chapter 20

Own Nothing

"The fact that you had to kidnap me." Darcy groaned as she sat against the wall as she watched Grant Ward. "Goes to show just how stupid you truly are."

"And how is that Dr. Lewis-Malcolm?" He asked her as he looked over his plans. "I got you pretty easily enough."

She sighed and looked around, it was just them in what looked like an underground parking garage, which was a weird choice for a villain's lair. Possibly one of the most original she had seen in a while, but still weird. "When the Avengers come for me." She started but he cut her off.

"Oh I want them to come. And I want S.H.I.E.L.D to come too." He stood up straight and grinned like the cat who ate the canary. "Pretty soon, the whole world is going to know that HYDRA took you."

She blinked as she stared at him. "The whole world?" She asked just to make sure. She sat up and looked behind her and saw the HYDRA symbol painted behind her in black and red. She turned back and looked at him. "Are you actually doing a ransom video? Come on Ward, I expected better than that from you."

He sighed and tossed his pen onto the table and stalked over to her and knelt down in front of her and grabbed the back of her neck. "I don't give a damn what you expected of me Lewis." He glared at her. "This is about getting what I want." He let her go and stood up.

"You want S.H.I.E.L.D and news flash Wardy, I don't really work with them." Darcy stated as she watched him walked around the garage. She tried to keep her heart steady, she refused to give him any information about Skye and Coulson, no matter what he did to her. "All my stuff goes through Pep and Tony." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He chuckled as he stood back at his table. "Now, I know that isn't true. Because I have people that work on your Islands."

She froze as she thought back to the five spies that Natasha found on Jurassic World, but they didn't work for HYDRA and they all had been flipped. But she never got back to Darcy about ER and if they had any spies. "If I were to believe you, and I'm inclined to call your bluff. But hey, you're the one who has me tied up here." She shrugged, god she should really stop being a little shit here. She's going to get herself killed. "But all of our people were checked and double checked."

"Yeah?" He asked her. "And so was S.H.I.E.L.D."

She snorted as she rolled her eyes. "My Islands are nothing like your SHIELDRA." She scooted up against the wall until she was standing up on her feet. "What we are doing there is caring and helping those animals. We are helping bring back animals from the brink of extinction because humans are too greedy or too horrible to care anymore. We are saving the Earth. And I know it's not Avenging or spy stuff. But it still helps. We learn from it and the science is amazing."

He smirked at her. "And imagine if that science just happened to get into the wrong pair of hands."

She stopped and stared at him. "I will hunt you down. Every single HYDRA agent and whoever you sold it too and get back what you took if you dare."

"Give me what I what to know." He stepped closer to her. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Lewis."

She squared her chin and glared at him. "Trust me, nothing about me is easy."

"Fine." He shrugged as he tossed his hands into the air. "Have it your way." She heard another set of footsteps come closer and there was another man, twice the size as Ward and scary as hell. "This is Nathaniel. He will be taking care of your torture today until you decide to talk or until it's time for you to go on air. You can call him Nate if you like." He patted Nate's arm. "Nothing on the face." He circled his face with smirk. "She needs to camera ready in a few hours. Afterwards you can have another go at her."

"I'm going to kill you." She growled at him as she glared at both of them.

Ward smiled at her. "We'll see." He turned and left them alone as Nate cornered Darcy against the wall.

A few hours later Darcy, beaten, sore, and freshly bandage sat in front of a bank of cameras. Ward stood off to the side with two other HYDRA agents that looked like teenagers who were working on monitors. A big screen TV was on the wall beside them with the nightly news on it that Nate was watching. A younger kid was holding a set of poster cards for Darcy to read from. "You're going to read these words." Ward stated as he knelt next to her, brushing her hair to the side. He smirked as she glared at him. "If you're good and do as you're told, I'll tell Nate to leave you alone tonight." She glared at Nate before turning back to Ward.

"Fuck you." She whispered. "I don't know where S.H.I.E.L.D is."

"See, I know you're lying. But I respect a woman who protects the people she cares about." He turned to people at the computers then back at her. "It's show time." He walked back to the other side of the cameras. "Remember read from the cards."

Her eyes flicked to the TV where the nightly news was suddenly cut off and then footage of an unknown person, most likely taped in advanced stating that they had Dr. Darcy Lewis-Malcolm, Owner of Jurassic World and former Assistant of Tony Stark as a hostage then the standard message before she appeared. She froze as she looked at the cameras as she read the cards. "My name is Dr. Darcy Lewis-Malcolm…." She took a deep breath and looked down. "I was taken by HYDRA." She stared at the cameras. "They wanted me for information on S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers." She paused and looked passed the cameras and decided to say screw it. "They've already tortured me and threatened my friends and family, they threatened to take and sell the science from Jurassic World and ER if I don't do as they say. And they will continue to do more." She licked her lips. "They want you to come for me." She looked back at the camera. "Well screw HYDRA." She narrowed her eyes. "We're in a parking garage underground, it's to be only five of them. And Ward is the ring leader." She felt a punch to the face from Nate that almost knocked her from the chair.

"Now that wasn't very smart." Ward stated. "Luckily we shut off the signal after you said 'screw HYDRA'."

She spat out some blood and looked up at him. "No. It wasn't actually." She sat up straight and glared at Nate. "What also wasn't smart? Not taking out the GPS tracker from my shoes. They landed three minutes ago." She clicked her heels together. "It buzzes when they make contact." She licked her lips and grinned.

Ward frowned at her. "This won't end well for some of us."

They heard screaming and shouting in the hollow concrete halls of the parking garage as the sounds of Raptor chirps and running. "No." Darcy stated. "It really won't. See. My Daughters are coming and you hurt their Mother." She looked at Nate. "Their Alpha. And I have six Raptors, four that are fully grown now." She watched as everyone tensed. "Run." She whispered.

Everyone but Ward ran, leaving their stuff behind, they knew that they wouldn't be able to out run a Raptor, let alone a pack. "Who brings Raptors to a hostage situation?" He asked her.

"Their Dad." Owen stated behind him. Ward turned slowly to see him standing there with four Raptors. "Now I expect you want to get out of here. Death by Raptor isn't pretty." Ward didn't need another warning before he took off. "Hold." Owen called to the Raptors. He ran over to Darcy and cut her lose from the chair she was in and pulled her to him. "I thought I lost you."

She just let him hold her as their Pack surrounded the couple in a protective circle. "I want to go home Owen." She whispered. "And never leave again."

"Of course." He kissed her head and helped her out of the room. "Let's go home."

* * *

Darcy looked into her office a week later, finally able to come back into work. It was still a wreck. "How are you doing Kid?" Tony asked her as he walked up behind her. "I'm thinking reinforced glass windows for your office."

"And for T-n-T's. Clair's too." She whispered. "I want another Nightcrawler Protocol ran. Ward said he had a spy." She looked at him. "For HYDRA. On my Islands."

"We'll dig deeper this time, I promise." He stated. "That Kevin guy, ex-boyfriend, tried to sell another story after your kidnapping. But SI is suing him for selling our trade secrets."

She sighed and leaned her head against her doorframe. "You know what?" She turned and faced Tony. "Screw this. I'm tired of HYDRA and spies and freaking Kevin trying to sell my life story. He didn't even want me marrying Owen anyway. And now that he can't do anything about it. He's trying to make money of it?" She rolled her eyes. "No. That isn't how it works." She stepped away from the door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Tony asked her.

"Call Dad and Sarah. We're going to find Owen." She told him. "I'm putting a stop to this shit." She stated as they walked down from her office and grabbed Taylor and went to grab her Dad and Sarah. They drove out to see Owen and the girls. "Hey, let's take the girls out to the waterfall." She told him.

He blinked as he wiped his forehead. "Okay. Why?" He asked her as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Because." She bounced up and kissed him again. "We're taking family photos for engagement photos." She pulled away to see his shocked face. "I'm going to show you off Sir." She winked at him before getting back into the jeep. "Let's go!" She drove off towards the waterfall.

It took ten minutes for everyone to get there and settled. Darcy smiled as she watched as all six of her girls ran around them. Her two little twins, now up to her knees, chirping with happiness to play with their sisters. She embraced Owen and set her head on his chest. "Hey, I love you." She told him. "Like kind of a lot."

He snorted and looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Kind of?"

"Okay." She laughed as Canary came up and laid her head on Darcy's shoulder and cuddled with her. "A hell of a lot."

"That's a cute shot." Sarah stated from a distance. "You guys are naturals at this."

"Of course she is." Taylor stated. "She's Batman."

"I heard that she was the Mother of Raptors." Tony stated from beside her Dad who groaned at the name.

Darcy smiled up at Owen as they others were discussing all of Darcy's funny nicknames. "You know that discussion we had about human children?" She asked as she laced her fingers with his.

"Oh yeah, I remember it." He leaned down and kissed her. Sarah continued to take pictures of them as the Raptors moved around them naturally and they moved around with them in a fluid motion. "You said someday."

"Soon." Darcy whispered. This conversation, it was just the two of them, the others couldn't hear it over the chirps and sounds of the Raptors. "I think I might be ready soon." She played with his hand. "If you think we both are. I mean." He smiled and picked her up and kissed her as he spun her around. Blue chirped happily as she watched her Human parents being happy about something. She was happy. When they broke apart Darcy smiled down at him. "So that's a yes, I assume?"

"Yes." He laughed.

A few hours later Darcy looked up from her tablet to see Taylor running into the conference room where she had set up shop. "OMB."

"What?" Darcy blinked. "Does that even stand for?"

"Oh my Batman." Taylor gave her a looked that just screamed 'Duh'. "You're trending, like you just broke tumblr and Twitter might not be that far behind." She showed her the tablet. It was the engagement photos of them with the Raptors. "For real Boss, #RapPack is trending, also #RaptorFamily. And the fact that you gave a small story about how you two met on the job. The world is losing it. Kevin isn't going to see a cent." Taylor grinned wickedly.

Darcy's eyes widened as she stared at all the comments, most good, some were bad. What did she expect? But she couldn't bring herself to care, her life was her own and she lived on this Island, not out there. She did this for herself, to show the world that she was happy. She slid the tablet back over to Taylor. "Thanks for showing me."

"So." Taylor smiled at her as she held the tablet close to her chest. "What did you say to Owen that made him all happy?"

Darcy smiled a little secret smile. "That's something I'll keep to myself. Girl's got to have her own secrets."

Taylor laughed. "Okay Boss." She playfully saluted her. "Well, Tony is having your office cleaned out and windows fixed, so it'll be a day or two."

"Good." Darcy nodded. "Sounds great."

"See you later." Taylor left the room.

Darcy nodded as she leaned back into her chair and sighed. "Brave new world now." She picked up her phone when it rang.

* * *

A few hours later she landed on ER and got off the helicopter to greet Claire with a smile. "I'm glad that you're doing better." Claire stated as she handed her a fresh mug of tea. "Taylor said you've been on edge the last few days." She gave her a sad look. "I can't imagine going through all that."

"No one should." Darcy replied as she sipped her tea as they walked away from the landing pad and down into the building. "So how's the progress?"

Claire's smile brighten. "That is why I asked you to come today." She seemed to suddenly have a bounce in her step. "I asked Agent Skye for Gray to be there. I hope that you wouldn't mind. But I thought that he could see it, from the start." Claire stated as they got into the elevator and pushed the button for the labs. "Zach of course stayed with him. He doesn't like to leave his side much, not unless they have different studies." She smiled fondly.

"Okay." Darcy waited for Claire to finish explaining. "So the progress?"

"Oh, in here." The elevator stopped and they got out. She led Darcy into the Lab and over to the play pen where Zach, Gray and Skye was standing. "Darcy, meet Zuva, She is Zimbabwe's newest baby Lion cub."

Darcy looked at Claire before stepping up and looking over the younger boys' shoulders to see the small cub laying in the small pen with a few stuff animals, mewing softly. "Oh my god." She set her mug down and covered her mouth. "I thought we were months away." She looked at Claire. "Dr. Smith and the others." She looked around for Dr. Smith. "We did it?"

Gray smiled up at Darcy. "I named her! I looked it up, it means the sun in Shona which is the language in Zimbabwe. Her new home." He smiled down at the lion club. "I wanted to name her something beautiful and Aunt Claire said we could name her."

Darcy smiled and nodded as she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I just can't believe we did this." She whispered. "It's amazing." She stared in wonder at the small cub.

Dr. Smith came walking up. "It actually didn't take as long as we thought it would. And she's healthy, a little smaller than we wanted her. But with food and care, she'll be fine." He smiled down at the cub. "I understand that, this young man can help us see if Zuva will need anything?" Dr. Smith looked at Gray with a kind smile. They all tensed as they looked at him. "My animals comes first so I won't tell anyone your secret I promise, Dr. Lewis can attest to that." He smiled at her.

Darcy returned his smile. "Gray is still learning and it's up to him and Agent Skye if he can help you or not." She continued to look down at the cub with tear welling up in her eyes. "We did it though. We can save our animals." She looked at Skye and laughed. "One down." She looked back down at the mewling cub.

"She's hungry." Gray whispered as he watched the cub. "She wants milk."

"We'll get her some food." Darcy whispered to him. "Whatever she wants."

Later that night Darcy was sitting at home going over what was going in the first edition for the Jurassic Insider as well as Sarah's pictures for the Jurassic World 2016 calendar when Owen came home. She finished up her latest draft of the rebuilding of Jurassic World story and sent it to Pepper before looking up at Owen. "Dinner is on the stove." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He walked into the kitchen. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked her. "I can make you a plate."

"No, I got busy with this. I'll probably be up all night working on it." She stated as she started her editing on the next piece. "Pep needs it ASAP." She looked up to see the plate next to her on the table and Owen getting her a refill on her drink. "You're such a great man."

"I know." He chuckled. "So why the sudden trip to ER. Something wrong?"

"The opposite in fact." She smiled as he sat down. "Zuva the cub was born and is a healthy cub. Apparently, they wanted to keep her a secret until she was a few weeks old, to see if she would make it before they would tell me."

"Well you've had your heartbroken before." He stated as he opened his beer and took a drink.

"We did it Owen." She whispered as she grabbed his other hand. "We're successful in doing this. Bringing an extinct animal back."

"I don't know how to tell you this Darce." He set his beer down and gave her a look. She slightly felt like he was going to be an ass to her all of a sudden. "But you're an amazing woman." She sighed in relief. "You really do care about these animals and you want them to live and be healthy and happy. You want our girls to be happy."

"I do." She whispered with a smile as she leaned forward and kissed him. "Hey, let's get married."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "But I thought we kind of were already doing that."

She shook her head. "Let's just get our friends here, and do it." She looked him in the eyes. "Blue can be our flower girl." She laughed.

"We could get married right this second or I could wait a hundred years to marry you Darcy Lewis. It wouldn't matter to me." He told her in a serious tone. "Because just being with you is enough for me. Holding you, loving you, kissing you, and laying with you." He wiggled his eyebrows, making her giggle. "But you're parents are already here on the Island so it is convenient." He sighed and pulled her closer to him to sit on his lap. "I'll talk to Tony and your Dad, see about doing something in a few days."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. "Do you, do you happen to want to practice for the Honeymoon?" She smirked and laughed as he held her as he jumped up and carried her to the bedroom and forgot about their food.

* * *

"Of course you would pick today of days to have a wedding." Ian groaned as glared outside as Sarah was doing Darcy's hair in their hotel room. "Couldn't wait longer to get married?"

She snorted. "Go play with the T-Rex Dad, I think she misses you." She gave him an annoyed look. "I'll give you the code for the padlock if you want."

"Kelly can't even be here." He stated as he crossed his arms.

"She's also like super preggers and going to pop like an over filled water balloon." She replied. "So let's have that on the Island." She rolled her eyes. "And don't you dare say anything about Mom. I have someone better. I have Sarah." She smiled at Sarah through the mirror who smiled back at her.

He sighed and turned to face her. "I just wanted you to be surrounded by family and friends on your wedding day." He stated.

"She is Ian." Sarah replied as she braided Darcy's hair and wrapped the single braid around her head. The rest was in curls. "This Island is her home, and her friends are here, the Avengers are coming in from New York. We're here. And Owen is her family now." She smiled at Ian. "You have to let your baby girl go sometime sweetheart." She smiled down at Darcy as she finished with her hair, fluffing up the rest of the hair around the braid. "You look beautiful, he is going to love you."

"He better." Ian muttered.

Darcy and Sarah both rolled their eyes as Darcy leaned forward and finished applying her makeup. She was just doing basic makeup, nothing big in the heat of the Island sun, despite of it being February. She finished and stood up. "Well, time to put on the dress Pepper brought me." She grabbed the dress from the bed and walked into the bathroom to change.

"I can't believe she's getting married." Sarah smiled as she readied her camera as Ian finished putting on his suit and tie. Sarah had put on her dress before Darcy had gotten to the room over an hour ago. "I'm getting excited."

"I can't believe that a year ago that she didn't know him." Ian sighed. "But he's good for her."

Sarah smiled and set the camera down and walked over and helped him with his tie. "I know that you like him, he keeps her safe, and he loves her. You can see it in his eyes. And you can see that she loves him with the way she talks about him. I have photographic evidence." She joked as she flattened his lapels. "It's hard to let the last of your little girls go."

"Dad." Darcy stated as she walked out of the bathroom. She was in an off white fifty styles tea length halter-top sundress. "What do you think?" She spun around in a circle. "Pepper said the F.R.I.D.A.Y had my measurements already and they found the dress." She made a face. "Do you like it?"

Ian smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Owen isn't going to know what hit him." He pulled her into a hug. "Let's go get you married off."

"Don't sound too happy about it." She joked as she laughed as they walked out of the hotel room and down to the lobby. They walked out onto the beach where everyone was waiting, the wind lightly blowing across the sand. The Raptors running around, chirping happily until they saw Darcy, they stopped and came running up to her. Blue looked down at her and purred as she lowered her head to nuzzle against her. "Hey girl." Darcy held her head between her hands. "Pretty big day heh?" She scratched the Raptor's chin as she preened.

"You ready?" Her Dad asked her from her side, still uncomfortable with her Raptors.

"Yeah." She looked at him. "Go to Dad." Darcy stated and watched as the pack ran together to Owen's side and gathered around him and waited. "Good girls." She whispered as she took her Dad's arm. Sarah snapped a photo of them quickly before she got in front of them and took her seat with everyone else. "Hey Dad?" Darcy asked as they walked down the beach to meet Owen.

"Yeah Sweetheart?" He whispered back to her as he smiled down at her.

"What do you think about grandchildren?" She asked him. "Like actual human grandchildren?" She looked up at him as they stopped in front of Owen and the Justice of the Peace. He froze as he looked at her and then Owen. "Uh Dad, this is the part where you give me away." Darcy smirked at him.

He snorted and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. "You always have to have the last word don't you?" He looked at Owen. "You're going to have your hands full with her."

Owen smiled at Darcy as she turned and stepped up to face him. "God I hope so." He whispered as he looked her in the eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Not so bad yourself." She checked him out. "Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight." She winked at him. Her Dad groaned and pinched his nose as he took his seat and everyone else laughed.

"We all gathered here today to bring these two together…" Darcy hardly paid attention to what the man was saying as she stared up into Owen's eyes, smiling up at him. She answered when it was her turn, felt the tears fall down her cheeks in happiness. But the whole ceremony was just a big blur to her, she just remembered him. When they kiss, she felt like fireworks were going off around them, they probably were because Tony offered to pay for the wedding ceremony. She wrapped her arms around Owen and held him tight to her and smiled against his lips. When they pulled a part she laughed.

"I got myself the hottest Raptor Husband ever." She whispered as she heard her Raptors all chirp and call out as a pack around them.

"My Raptor Wife isn't so bad herself." He kissed her again. "She's a bit bossy though."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes.


End file.
